


A Touch of One-shots

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Series: A Touch of Praise [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anakin's oral fixation, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, But with comlinks, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Choking, Collars, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Minor Character Death, Name-Calling, Obi-Wan has a filthy mouth and Anakin loves it, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safeword Use, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan figuring out life and love as they go along, and having lots of sex in the meantime.One-shots based on A Touch of Praise ✨
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Touch of Praise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741696
Comments: 100
Kudos: 327





	1. Introduction + gifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to part three!! 
> 
> This will be a collection of one-shots based on the first two parts, and should take place in chronological order unless otherwise stated. 
> 
> I have many ideas of my own already (and more keep coming!), but if you have anything you would like to see, feel free to comment it and I might decide to incorporate it into a chapter. 
> 
> For now, here's a random selection of Anakin and Obi-Wan gifs (from mostly when this series would take place in canon), if you need a visual refresher before reading (aka I just discovered how to add photos/gifs here haha). 
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, and technically the first real one, should be coming very soon! x


	2. crazy little thing called love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times that Obi-Wan drives Anakin crazy. 
> 
> Content contains: oral sex, handjobs, dirty talk, brief mild canon-typical violence, possessive behavior, anal fingering, anal plug, and anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So I intend to use a song title/lyrics for the title of each chapter of this work, so I decided I should make a public Spotify playlist of the songs I'll use. View it [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ulIg1P7hnZLKptqzXesnd?si=WbGh76V5Tl25Ou9wHLz1OQ)
> 
> Title from the song by Queen
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

"Can we leave yet, Master, this is so _dull_ ," Anakin complains, trying to move a bit inconspicuously towards the door of the hall. 

"Nope," Obi-Wan says, not even turning his head as he pulls Anakin back to stand at his side, away from the exit. "It's not even been twenty minutes, Anakin. We just need to show our faces for a bit longer and then we can be on our way." Anakin can't help but huff, swirling the liquid in his glass disdainfully.

"When you said we were going to a _party,_ I thought you meant, like, a festival with music and dancing, not another boring banquet with a bunch of old people and subpar food." Obi-Wan sighs, but by the way his mouth twitches up, he's finding Anakin's whining amusing. 

"Well I apologize, but it _is_ the anniversary of the Galactic Senate building being built, so not exactly an event most of Coruscant cares to celebrate."

"That is _the_ lamest reason to have a party in the first place! Master Tiin must have sent us here as punishment for when I accidentally stepped on the edge of his cloak yesterday and made him trip." Obi-Wan grins openly now. 

"I assure you, they just needed someone to represent the Jedi Order here today. And like I said, we don't have to be here long." Anakin grumbles in reply but acquiesces, and Obi-Wan just smiles at him and playfully tugs on his Padawan braid, before walking over to a senator who's standing nearby. Anakin has just started to follow behind him, downing his glass as he goes, when Obi-Wan's voice through their bond interrupts his thoughts. _"Besides, if you're good I'll make you come twice tonight."_ Anakin promptly chokes on his drink. 

He catches up to Obi-Wan who's talking to the senator, feeling very red in the face, and shoots an accusative glare at Obi-Wan even though he doesn't even look his way, seemingly unfazed by the flustered state he left Anakin in. He just continues to talk cordially to the senator, and Anakin resorts to awkwardly hovering behind him and not paying attention to what they're talking about, not really interested in trying to make small talk if he doesn't have to. The low murmur of the voices of the other attendees and the tinkling of utensils on plates bleeds into background noise as Anakin lets his mind drift off. 

Anakin trails behind his Master as he makes his rounds to certain important party-goers, thankfully not making Anakin participate. This way he's freely allowed to watch Obi-Wan, and admire how good he is at talking with people. It's something Anakin isn't always the best at, especially when it comes to particularly annoying and difficult people, but Obi-Wan somehow can always make the prickliest person crack a smile. Anakin watches as he laughs when he's supposed to, even at the most horrid jokes, how he remembers all those confusing names that leave Anakin's mind the second he's introduced to who they belong to. He's so amiable and charismatic that he has everyone hanging onto his every word. 

Then Anakin gets lost in the way that Obi-Wan gives polite smiles so freely, carries himself with confidence and ease, how he uses those capable hands when he talks . . . and then he starts thinking about all the _other_ things Obi-Wan does with those hands, like wrapping around Anakin's cock, dipping into his mouth or pushing into his ass. And oh, it's fucking hot how no one here knows, not one of these stuffy, uptight people know that Obi-Wan Kenobi uses those hands to make Anakin come, to prepare him to fuck, to love, how the smooth-talking, always-professional Jedi Knight can be reduced to groans and cursing all because of his Padawan. 

And oh no, that was definitely not the best train of thought to follow because he's feeling a little hot under the collar, and thinks _maybe_ he could convince Obi-Wan to finally leave—

"Anakin is very good, yes." He's suddenly aware of the conversation when he hears his name, and then _praise_ in Obi-Wan's voice, and he's brought out of his head with a start. He realizes he's been openly staring at Obi-Wan, who, along with the new senator he's now talking to, is looking at him expectantly. Obi-Wan looks so smug as he knowingly smiles at him, like he knew exactly where Anakin's mind was. He feels himself blushing brightly, and stares at his Master, bewildered, pulling his gaze away when the senator starts talking to him. 

"We were just talking about your great work on my home planet last month," she says warmly, smiling at him and not noticing how flustered he is. "Because of your treaty idea, we were able to dispel the tension between the rival gangs peacefully instead of with more violence. So, I thank you greatly. I'm sure you'll become a fine Knight." 

"Oh, uh, thank you, Senator, and you're welcome," Anakin stutters out to her, still caught off guard. Obi-Wan just looks amused, but politely says goodbye to the senator and guides Anakin away. 

"Okay, we can leave now, since you're apparently so otherwise occupied," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin breathes a sigh of relief, ignoring the last bit and how Obi-Wan smirks at him. 

"Kriffing _finally._ " He walks towards to the door as fast as he can without flat-out running, and they're just within range of the exit when he hears a familiar voice call his name, making him groan in agitation. It's Chancellor Palpatine, but Anakin finds he doesn't give two flying fucks about the man anymore. Instead he just shouts a shoddy apology behind him and pulls Obi-Wan quickly out the door. 

"You're not going to talk to the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asks as they start to walk back to their ship, though he doesn't sound as if he's about to reprimand him at least. 

"Nah, I don't care about his weird obsession with me, I only want your attention and _only_ yours." Obi-Wan suddenly stops and Anakin turns to face him. 

"Well, I suppose I can't complain about that," Obi-Wan says quietly, and Anakin suddenly realizes how close they are, how their heads draw closer as if pulled together—

Then a door suddenly clangs shut nearby, making them jump and reminding them they're still in a public corridor in the Senate building. Anakin shakes his head to clear it. _Soon_. "Race you back to the ship?" He asks rather stupidly, the first thing that comes to his mind. Obi-Wan just grins back at him, and without saying anything immediately starts running down the length of the corridor. "Hey, wait up, you cheater!" Anakin yells, pelting after him and laughing, skidding around the corner as he gains on Obi-Wan. Anakin manages to pass him once they get outside and near their ship, claiming the pilot's seat with a whoop. 

Obi-Wan follows shortly behind, holding a stitch in his chest but laughing breathily. The Temple is not far away, but Anakin still flies fast just because he can, much to Obi-Wan's chagrin. Once he suddenly plunges them downwards without warning, making Obi-Wan yelp and grab onto the sides of his seat. Anakin just laughs ridiculously, feeling the wind rush through his hair, and is very pleased that he still manages to stick a smooth landing. 

Once at the Temple, feeling elated and windblown, he quickly leads them back to their rooms, Obi-Wan's firm hand on his lower back making him feel warm all over, and also letting him know that his Master is impatient too. Anakin captures him in a bruising kiss as soon as their door shuts behind them, cutting off Obi-Wan's noise of surprise. Obi-Wan immediately reaches up to cup his face, trying to guide the kiss into something languid and slow, even though Anakin fights against it. 

But ultimately he yields to his Master as usual, going limp in his hands and letting Obi-Wan kiss him deep, Obi-Wan humming into his mouth and running a hand through his hair in response. He backs them up against the wall, Anakin gasping when his back hits it, breaking the kiss. Obi-Wan takes the opportunity to start kissing down his neck, Anakin tilting his neck up to give him better access and holding onto his shoulders so he doesn't melt to the floor with the sudden rush of heat washing over him. 

He cries out as soon as Obi-Wan slides a thigh in between his own, pressing hard up against his burgeoning arousal. He feels like he's already trembling, wound up and _wanting_ so much, and wants to show Obi-Wan how much he loves him, wants him to feel good. So once Obi-Wan lifts his head, licking his lips, Anakin all but tackles him to the floor, mouth latching onto Obi-Wan's again as his hands run all over his body under him. Anakin straddles him and grinds his hip down against Obi-Wan's, making them both groan into their mouths. He feels he could just come like this, could just spill in his pants already, but he reluctantly holds his body still because he wants to do more first. 

"Please," he pants against their open mouths, "please, I want you in my mouth, can I, Master?" Obi-Wan gives a wrecked sounding moan, making Anakin grin sheepishly against his skin. Obi-Wan's hand comes up to tilt Anakin's head away from his own, making him see Obi-Wan's eyes which are nearly black. Anakin gulps. Obi-Wan's fingers slide over his jaw to gently trace his lips, mouth parting reflexively. 

"Yeah, of course, sweetheart," Obi-Wan finally says, and Anakin tenderly kisses his fingers before crawling down his body between his legs, stopping to lean over where he sees Obi-Wan's straining erection, Anakin's breath catching at the sight. He's suddenly nervous again, even though he's technically done this before, but he looks up at Obi-Wan who's still watching him. One of Obi-Wan's hands come up to caress his face again, and Anakin leans into the warm touch. "Go on, Ani, you can touch. I want to see your pretty lips around me." Anakin closes his eyes, feeling suddenly faint. _Kriff_ , Obi-Wan's words. He opens them again and nods at Obi-Wan, who smiles at him reassuringly and takes his hand away. 

Anakin brings his attention back to Obi-Wan's crotch, fumbling with undoing his belts and obi, before he finally rucks up his tunics and pulls down his pants enough to take out his cock. It's hard and hot in his grasp, leaking at the tip and flushed all over, and Anakin cannot wait a second longer without having it in his mouth. He drags his hand up and down the length of it, making Obi-Wan exhale shakily, before he leans down to mouth at the slit and suck at the head, feeling that bitter-salty-sweet flavor flood his tongue. Then he moves his mouth down, taking more of him into his mouth while his hand comes up around the base to stroke where he can't reach. 

"Mmm, that's a good boy," Obi-Wan groans, and his hands are back in Anakin's hair, who whines around the cock in his mouth, starting to enthusiastically bob his head a bit, sucking enough to make Obi-Wan curse and struggle to keep his hips on the floor. "You take it so well, don't you, darling? Always so good for me, my pretty boy." Anakin trembles, feeling so incredibly hard that he doesn't even think, just reaches down with his spare hand to shove his pants down and take his own cock in his hand, vision going white at the first touch. "Oh, _fuck_ , yes, touch yourself for me, Ani." Anakin furiously jerks himself off as he continues to suck on Obi-Wan's cock, feeling it get soaking wet from his spit, jaw already aching a bit but not caring at all, wanting to _feel_ everything. "Gods, look at you, getting yourself off while you suck me, so _perfect_."

Even when Anakin needs to pull off to breathe properly, he tongues and kisses what he can, utterly addicted to the taste, this feeling, _Obi-Wan_. "I want you to come in my mouth this time, wanna taste you all, let you feed it to me," he mumbles as he licks up the shaft, looking up to meet Obi-Wan's heady gaze on him. Obi-Wan groans and lets his head fall back, hands tugging a little at his hair. 

" _Kriff_ , Anakin, yeah, I'll give it to you, give you what you need, sweetheart." His hands start to guide Anakin's head a little bit, and the idea of his Master using him how he wants is intoxicating. His hand on his cock is almost too much now, combined with the feeling of Obi-Wan's cock in his mouth, his hands in his hair, enraptured eyes looking at him. He looks up at Obi-Wan to meet his gaze again, trying to convey how desperate he is. Obi-Wan gives a strained chuckle, hand moving lower to swipe away a tear Anakin hadn't even realized had escaped. "I want you to come, Ani, come for me while I fuck your sweet mouth, alright?" Anakin moans around his cock in response, whole body tensing in anticipation of release. Obi-Wan starts to gently press his hips up, making Anakin take him a little deeper, Anakin's hand still cradling around his base and balls. Anakin closes his eyes at the feeling, feeling so close— "That's it, darling, take me in, I love you—" 

—and his orgasm suddenly hits him, and he feels like he's crying out around Obi-Wan cock, fucking into his own hand as Obi-Wan caresses his hair. He's feeling the last tremors of aftershocks, shaking through them, when Obi-Wan groans again, cock suddenly pulsing up, and Anakin feels Obi-Wan spill into his mouth for the first time, and it is glorious. 

He chokes a little at the sudden intensity of it, and once he pulls off Obi-Wan's cock with a last obscene _pop_ , he realizes some come has dribbled out of his mouth. Obi-Wan just breathes heavily, watching him as if entranced, and he reaches a hand down to run his thumb over Anakin's bottom lip, catching the come with it. Anakin immediately takes it into his mouth, suckling his thumb clean, while Obi-Wan pants. "Fuck . . . _good_ boy, Ani," he says wonderingly, and Anakin smiles shyly, suddenly embarrassed again. 

Obi-Wan releases his thumb, allowing Anakin to move up and get situated next to Obi-Wan, cuddling beside him on the floor as Obi-Wan tucks himself back into his pants. "Was it okay?" Anakin suddenly asks, voice feeling a bit small. Obi-Wan turns his head slightly to lazily kiss him. 

"Yes, Anakin, more than okay. Always," he says softly, kissing Anakin's nose to make it scrunch up in false annoyance. "You are _so_ good to me," he continues, kissing him again, and his pace is unhurried, no motive but to kiss just because they can. It drags Anakin's pleasure out until the pleasant buzz of the aftershocks makes way for growing need again. Anakin gasps into the kiss as he feels his cock press up against Obi-Wan's hip, already growing hard once more. 

"I do believe you promised to make me come twice," he says breathlessly once they part, and Obi-Wan quirks an eyebrow. 

"I did indeed," he says with a smirk, and then he's leaning over Anakin to kiss him fiercely into the floor. He twines his hands into Obi-Wan's hair as Obi-Wan takes Anakin's belts and obi off and pulls his pants down to his knees, hands running under his tunics and up his chest, making Anakin shiver. He breaks their kiss to tilt his head back against the floor, eyes falling shut, when Obi-Wan wraps a hand around his cock, hard and aching now. Another hand comes to tease around his inner thighs, his balls, his ass. "What were you thinking about, at the party?" Obi-Wan says, almost conversationally as he steadily twists his wrist up and down around his cock, which is leaking so much that Obi-Wan's hand moves over him in a delicious glide. "I could tell you were thinking something about me, something distracting." Anakin grits his teeth, struggling to think when his brain has turned to mush. 

"I was . . . _oh—_ I was thinking a-about your hands and—" he ends in a whine as Obi-Wan pays special attention to the sensitive area at the crown. 

"What about my hands, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, seeming to enjoy taking Anakin apart like this, other hand wandering down to his taint to circle gently at his hole.

" _Gods,_ I . . . how no one at that stupid party knew that you use . . . that you use your hands to— _fuuuuck,_ " he groans out, distracted once again when Obi-Wan's finger presses _in_ just a bit. 

"Keep going," Obi-Wan murmurs, eyes glinting. Anakin just twitches in his grasp, panting and feeling as red as a Sith saber. 

"That you use your hands to spread me open, get me ready for you to f-fuck, make me beg for them and leave me ruined, ah _hh—!"_ Obi-Wan's grip on his cock gets a little tighter, a little faster, as Obi-Wan inhales sharply at his words. 

" _Kriff_ , Ani. What a good boy." Anakin arches his back, trying to take more, feeling like he's about to teeter on the edge already, but only if Obi-Wan lets him. "Are you nearly there, sweetheart?" Anakin just whines, nodding vigorously. "Alright, you can come now, you've been so patient." Anakin lets out a relieved sob, pushing into Obi-Wan's touch. 

"Thank you, Master, _ohh_ , I love you," he babbles, and then cries out when Obi-Wan leans down to take him into his mouth. He feels that familiar feeling of his whole body being drawn up, pushed to a precipice, one of Obi-Wan's hands holding him down by the hips as he sucks, hard. 

Then he's coming again, more ruinous than the first, leaving him feeling winded and untethered, and Obi-Wan quickly sticks two fingers of his free hand into Anakin's mouth so that Anakin can suck on them and not cry out too loud. He moans around them, trembling all over, as Obi-Wan continues to gently suck him dry, swallowing his release, before finally releasing him and kissing his quivering stomach. Obi-Wan lies down next to him, and pulls him against his side. 

"How are you?" He asks quietly, kissing his temple. 

"M'good," Anakin says, yawning, finally feeling tired after his franticness from earlier. Now they're both on the floor just a few feet past their door, clothes disarrayed and smelling of sex. He can't help but giggle, feeling so incredibly ridiculous and happy and in love that he doesn't know what else to do. He feels Obi-Wan's breath on his face when he speaks. 

"Why are you laughing?" He asks amusedly, playing with the hair at the nape of Anakin's neck. 

"Oh, I'm just happy," Anakin says, grinning before planting a kiss on Obi-Wan's lips. 

"I'm happy too, Ani," Obi-Wan says sincerely, smiling back at him. "But I would be even happier if I was on a comfy bed right now and not the floor." Anakin pretends to grumble, not wanting to move, but his body is starting to get a bit stiff, and cuddling in bed for the rest of the night sounds highly appealing. Obi-Wan pulls away reluctantly to get up, knees cracking loudly as he stands. Anakin snickers at him from the floor, and Obi-Wan just sticks his tongue out at him. 

"That's what I get for having an old boyfriend, I guess," Anakin says jokingly, raising his eyebrows up at Obi-Wan above him. And then he's letting out an embarrassing squeal as Obi-Wan suddenly lands on the floor again and starts tickling any of Anakin's bare skin still revealed by his mussed up clothes. "H-hey!" He laughs, giggling profusely again, but Obi-Wan doesn't relent, only grins down at him, and it's blinding. 

Yeah. He's really happy. 

*****

Fighting can sometimes lead to excess adrenaline that Anakin burns by getting himself off, but today it's worse than usual. He and Obi-Wan had been having a lazy morning in bed, and he was just getting worked up enough to the point of no return by Obi-Wan's mouth, when they were suddenly called to an urgent mission. They know it could happen at any time, but it was still hard to leave, and not even the smell of acrid smoke or sound of blaster fire is totally doing away with his arousal.

It doesn't help that he can now openly admire Obi-Wan when he's in the fray without embarrassment, and _fuck,_ he's hot in battle. His hair gets gorgeously tousled, falling into his face, hand twirling his lightsaber as if by second nature. His eyes get this glint in them that he's only also seen when Obi-Wan's fucking him, and Anakin would ride him right here and now in the dirt if he could. 

But ultimately his daydreaming catches up to him, and he's too caught off guard to fight back fast enough when their quarry attacks from behind him and knocks the lightsaber from his hand. The guy twists Anakin's arms behind his back, other arm coming up in front of him him with a dagger in front of his throat, skimming over his skin as he swallows thickly. Anakin struggles in his grip, but trying not to move too much that he draws blood. He tries to free his hand enough to get his saber but the guy's grip only tightens on his wrists harder, making him cry out. 

He sees Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye, sees when Obi-Wan notices him, how their bond practically prickles with anxiety and fury. He doesn't exactly see what happens next because he's so focused on calling his saber to him, but Obi-Wan manages to rip the guy's arm away from Anakin's neck, allowing his saber to fly into his hand. Turning, he sees their target flat on the ground, unarmed with Obi-Wan standing over him, booted foot holding him down by the chest and lightsaber pointed right at him. 

"Don't fucking touch him," Obi-Wan tells the guy, voice deadly quiet, and oh _kriff,_ Anakin shouldn't feel as weak with arousal as he does after he just got out of harm's way. Obi-Wan looks over at him, eyes on fire, but his gaze softens a bit at the sight of Anakin. He turns back to their quarry. "You're lucky I'm a Jedi, or you might be getting a worse fate right now," he says coldly, lightsaber flickering. 

Anakin could faint.

After the guy is apprehended and in custody, Anakin and Obi-Wan are back on their ship. Anakin can tell Obi-Wan is silently furious, can tell he's feeling the strain from their jilted time together this morning and the events of the battle. It's endearing how worried he gets over Anakin though, how his eyes get all soft and caring when he looks at Anakin even in the midst of his anger. Mostly Anakin is just hard as fuck though, can barely breathe with the heady tension between them. 

Once they're finally in the bedroom, duties done, just dressed in their tunics and pants, and Anakin ready for _something_ to happen, Obi-Wan breaks first. "Are your arms okay?" He asks quietly, gently gathering Anakin's wrists in his hands and kissing them. "Nothing hurts?" 

"N-no, I'm fine," Anakin says breathlessly, mouth parting and asking for a kiss. Obi-Wan looks him over, eyes darkening. 

"Good." And then he's capturing Anakin in a searing kiss, arms wrapping protectively around him. The taste of Obi-Wan floods him as Obi-Wan's tongue licks into his mouth, hands continuing to rove over him like he doesn't know where to touch first. Their lips part with a little _smack_ sound, Anakin looking dazedly back at Obi-Wan. "I hate when others hurt you, even fucking _touch_ you, because you're _mine_ ," Obi-Wan says, voice so low and sexy as fuck. He kisses down Anakin's neck, you can't do anything but pant and take it, Obi-Wan pulling the collar of his tunic to the side so he can suck a new mark into his skin. 

" _Fuck_ –you're so– _hot_ –” Anakin whines, hips jerking up against Obi-Wan of their own accord. Obi-Wan's hands make their way down Anakin's back and over his ass, squeezing the flesh and making Anakin gasp. " _Oh_ —please," he says, as one hand comes between their bodies to palm his hard cock through his pants, making him feel slightly dizzy. Obi-Wan lifts his head to look at Anakin. 

"Do you want this?" Obi-Wan asks, even as Anakin arches into his touch. 

"Yes, oh yes, fuck, _please,"_ Anakin begs, blatantly desperate and not embarrassed about it anymore. Obi-Wan's mouth curls up, hands leaving little fluttering touches that skitter over his skin and make him shiver. 

"Then take your clothes off and get on the bed," Obi-Wan says, hands finally leaving Anakin's body. Anakin obeys instantly, pulling his tunic and shirt over his head rather inelegantly and throwing them haphazardly across the room somewhere, before shucking his pants and underwear down and almost tripping with trying to get his feet out the leg holes so quickly. Obi-Wan doesn't seem to mind though, instead keeps looking at him like he wants to _devour_ him. Anakin practically throws himself back onto the bed, leaning up on his elbows to watch Obi-Wan, nearly quivering with anticipation. 

Obi-Wan takes his time getting undressed, Anakin trying desperately to hold his tongue instead of telling him to hurry up. He eventually decides to wrap a hand loosely around his own cock, relishing the way Obi-Wan's eyes darken at the sight. Small sounds escape Anakin as he continues to stroke himself while more of Obi-Wan's skin is revealed, until he's moaning softly, pace quickening, when his Master is standing bare before him. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan says warningly, startling him. He immediately takes his hand off himself, and Obi-Wan grants him a smile and approving nod. "Good." Obi-Wan runs his hands down Anakin's body for a moment before he's taking them away. Before Anakin can mourn the loss of his touch, Obi-Wan speaks again. "Turn over, ass up for me, sweetheart."

"Mmmnh, yesss," Anakin slurs out, mind already fuzzy, feeling drugged with pleasure. He rolls over until he's on his knees and elbows, spreading his thighs and tilting his hips up, and feeling entirely indecent. He buries his face in the sheets, feeling waves of heat rush over him, when Obi-Wan finally touches him again. 

"Gorgeous," Obi-Wan murmurs, running light fingertips down his sides and over his ticklish waist, stopping at his ass with Anakin pushing into the contact. "Impatient as always," he laughs, though Anakin can tell how strained his voice is from his own arousal. Anakin just grumbles weakly and doesn't stop arching his hips up more. Obi-Wan's fingers dip between his cheeks to ghost over his hole, making Anakin jerk back. "Oh, is that what you want?" Obi-Wan asks innocently, as if he doesn't know exactly what Anakin fucking wants. "Do you want my fingers, baby boy?" Anakin just whimpers, aching and wanting and so very desperate already. Obi-Wan's touch is suddenly gone from his ass. "Use your words, Ani," Obi-Wan says, voice changing to his _Master_ voice again, as he leans over Anakin to run a hand through his hair. 

"Nngh, yes, _please please_ , Master," he gasps, and Obi-Wan gives him a little kiss in response. 

"Good boy." Then he's sitting up again and grabbing what Anakin assumes is probably the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Anakin impatiently wiggles, earning him a little playful slap on his ass in response. He tells himself to do something someday that Obi-Wan will _properly_ spank him for, because he might just melt into a puddle on the floor if that happened. 

Obi-Wan's fingers cold with lube startle him at first, but then he relaxes into them as they dance lightly around his hole. He realizes he's chanting _please please please_ , and can't bring himself to stop. He turns his head to the side to look back at Obi-Wan, who catches his gaze. Anakin groans at the sight of Obi-Wan with his hands on his ass, mouth parted and chest rising and falling heavily. 

"Look at you, cute little hole just aching for it, hm?" A finger just barely eases inside for a moment, and Anakin practically sobs. His eyes feel teary, body nearly shaking from the anticipation and arousal. "Shh, you'll be okay, I've got you, darling." Then the finger sinks in to the first knuckle and Anakin moans in relief. It presses deeper, the familiar burn and stretch feeling intoxicating. He pushes himself back, trying to fuck himself on Obi-Wan's finger, and Obi-Wan thankfully lets him.

Another slick finger joins the first, Anakin moaning more freely now, entire body feeling tingly and electrified. Then Obi-Wan presses intently at his prostate, dragging his fingers along the spot with every twist in and out. New washes of heat race through him, cock throbbing as he pants. 

"So precious, falling apart on just my fingers, sweetheart," Obi-Wan says lowly, and then _gods,_ Anakin hears a sudden slick sound and looks back to see Obi-Wan jerking himself off as he stares enraptured where his fingers disappear into Anakin. 

" _Ohhh fuck_ ," Anakin groans, head falling back down. And that's almost too hot to hear, that Obi-Wan is getting off like that right now, right over Anakin's ass as he fucks him with his fingers. " _Please_ more, I want to know that I belong to you, make me _feel_ it," Anakin says, pushing back as far as Obi-Wan allows, making Obi-Wan's hips stutter into his own. Obi-Wan's hand that had been on his cock suddenly wraps around Anakin's jaw as he leans over him again. 

"You _are_ mine," Obi-Wan practically growls, and then he's adding a third finger and Anakin's eyes fall shut with a ruined moan. Obi-Wan drops a kiss on Anakin's shoulder blade before sitting back up on his knees again, hand back on his cock. 

Anakin is feeling _so_ much, the fingers petting up inside him creating a slow drag of heat building up until he thinks he might just come soon. He doesn't think, just drops a hand down to wrap around his own cock, which is hot and hard as durasteel in his tight grip, crying out. He doesn't get this for very long, because Obi-Wan obviously notices. 

"Nuh uh, no touching, Ani." he says, making Anakin automatically put his hand back next to the other one. "There's my good boy." Obi-Wan leans over to grab a pillow and places it under Anakin's hips. "If you want to come tonight, you rub yourself off on the pillow, but only come when I say you can, alright?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin pants out with difficulty as he flushes at Obi-Wan's words, holding himself still for a moment in fear of coming all over the pillow too soon. He rocks back into Obi-Wan's fingers and down into the pillow, gasping at the feeling and listening to the filthy-slick sound of Obi-Wan getting off, his pace quickly increasing. "Please keep going, more, _please_ ," Anakin finds himself begging, feeling like he's racing towards complete bliss. 

"Are you going to come soon?" Obi-Wan asks, and the fingers pressing insistently at his sweet spot is almost too much to bear now. Anakin lifts his head from the sheets, which are wet with his tears. 

"Uh huh-h," Anakin whines piteously, hips grinding erratically down on the pillow, all but humping it now. "Please, I want you to come too, Master, wanna have your come on my ass, please, please." Obi-Wan's pace on his cock increases again. 

"Fuck, _sweetheart_ , come for me, need to see you." Anakin grips the sheets tightly in his fists and bites his lip hard, eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure suddenly becomes so much, and then rolling his hips down as he comes, clenching around Obi-Wan's fingers and feeling jittery with pleasure. "That's it, _look_ at you, take it so well, Ani, _fuck_ ," Obi-Wan grits out, keeping his fingers in Anakin to draw out the aftershocks in shivery slowness. Anakin turns his head to look back at Obi-Wan and finds his hand flying over his cock, panting. Their eyes lock and then Obi-Wan groans deep in his chest, before his hips jerk forward and eyes fall shut, and Anakin feels his release paint his ass, dripping down the cleft and making Anakin moan weakly. 

Once Obi-Wan catches his breath, he carefully pulls his fingers out of Anakin, making him feel a little strange as usual. But Obi-Wan murmurs to him softly, pressing kisses over his burning-hot skin, and he helps him onto his side, muscles trembling and stiff. Anakin's orgasm took a lot out of him, so he can't do much but lie there as Obi-Wan wipes him down and makes him drink some water, but Obi-Wan never seems to mind. It makes Anakin feel cared for, truly loved, which is especially appreciated when he's feeling so vulnerable and exposed. 

Eventually he's curled up next to Obi-Wan with his head on his chest right over Obi-Wan's heart, as is his wont, the lulling sound of his heartbeat making him drift off a little. "Are you sure you're okay from earlier?" Obi-Wan asks quietly into Anakin's hair after a little while of companionable silence. Anakin tilts his head up to look at him properly. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, part of the job, right?"

"Still doesn't mean I like it," Obi-Wan murmurs, hand caressing Anakin's cheek. Anakin leans into the touch. 

"I know, I'll try to be more careful," Anakin says, even though he knows he'll probably fail at that. Him, careful? Ha. "My hero," he says, grinning, leaning in to kiss Obi-Wan gently. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and laughs softly. 

"Mm-hm. I love you," he says, tugging lightly on Anakin's braid. Anakin grins wider. 

"I love you too, my studmuffin," he says, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously, and Obi-Wan looks scandalized.

"I think orgasms make you properly loopy, my Padawan," he says seriously.

Anakin just laughs. 

*****

"You should wear your plug tonight," Obi-Wan says suddenly. Anakin meets Obi-Wan's gaze in the mirror in front of them where they're getting ready, pausing his work of spiking his hair in usual Padawan style fresh from a shower. 

"What, have big plans or something?" Anakin tries to say this nonchalantly, but already at just Obi-Wan's words he's starting to heat up. Obi-Wan just shrugs and goes back to adjusting his tabards. 

"Maybe."

"You want me to wear a plug and be half-hard at your old friend's wedding reception so you can come home and immediately fuck me?" Anakin is surprised, but won't deny how eager he is to do it. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan says casually, as if talking about this isn't affecting him at all, and _damn_ him, that's hot. "Well," he continues, turning to Anakin, "you don't _have_ to." And Anakin knows he's teasing, that he can tell through their bond that the idea really fucking does appeal to Anakin and that his Master wouldn't continue if it didn't. He knows wearing the plug will drive him crazy though, especially when Obi-Wan seems to be in a relentless mood today. It'll be worth it. Hopefully. 

"No!" He says rather quickly. Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. "I - I'll do it." Obi-Wan just gives him a brief once-over and nods. 

"Well get to it, Padawan, we leave soon." He swats Anakin's ass lightly on his way out of the 'fresher, and oh sweet Force, his blasé attitude makes Anakin's blood flow south so quickly that he feels faint. He realizes he's just standing there where Obi-Wan left him and walks out of the 'fresher as if in a daze, retrieving the plug from his bedroom and going into Obi-Wan's where his Master is sitting in a chair idly scrolling his datapad. Obi-Wan may be acting all controlled now, but that doesn't mean Anakin won't put on a show, try to make him _break_. 

Obi-Wan barely looks up when Anakin lands on his bed and lies back, getting the lube from the nightstand. But he doesn't mind, can tell through their bond that Obi-Wan is entirely focused on him, no matter what his outward appearance says. Anakin pulls his pants down enough to get access to his hole, feeling the parallels to when he last wore this plug, getting ready to go out with Obi-Wan and hoping his Master would notice, would lose control and fuck him again. But now he truly does have Obi-Wan, and that gives him all the confidence he needs to circle his entrance gently with slicked fingers. 

He's hard against his stomach now, but he pays it no mind, because they really do have to be going soon. And besides, he wants to wait for Obi-Wan, and knows it'll be better for that. He exaggerates his moans a little, whining as he presses the first finger inside, eyes never leaving Obi-Wan's figure. His Master still doesn't look up, but his grip has tightened on his datapad so that his knuckles are bone white. Anakin pants and writhes on Obi-Wan's sheets, fucking his fingers in and out enough to allow room for the plug, savoring every shaky exhale from Obi-Wan, or thick swallow, or blip of intense arousal that slips through their bond, showing him he's just as affected as Anakin is. 

He's aching by the time he sinks the plug inside, wanting so badly to touch himself, to just go over and plop himself in Obi-Wan's lap and grind into him until he comes. But then Obi-Wan is standing up and saying that they better get going, looking a little wild and undone already. Anakin bites his lip at the sight of him, but cleans himself off and pulls up his pants, even though he's ready to beg for release. 

Once he catches up to Obi-Wan outside their rooms, he's looking a bit more composed, though Anakin knows he's thoroughly flushed himself, feeling a little weak at the knees. 

"You're gonna kill me, Master," Anakin groans, following Obi-Wan on their way out of the temple. "I probably look ready to come in my pants from just a stiff breeze."

"You look perfectly fine," Obi-Wan says quietly, eyes sliding over to look at him for just a moment. "I guarantee you that everyone there will probably be too drunk already to notice." He suddenly stops, looking more like his usual self, eyes full of care and softness. "Don't do anything you don't want to, Anakin. We can stop and leave at any time, yes?" Anakin smiles. Obi-Wan is so sweet, even when Anakin feels it's undeniable what he wants. But the fact that his Master wants to make sure, means so much. 

"Of course, Obi-Wan," he says, and Obi-Wan gives a little smile, before his eyes glint with something darker.

"C'mon," he says, jerking his head towards their ship. Once they start walking again, Anakin is suddenly very much reminded of the plug and feels himself blushing even more. It's hard to think of anything else at first, feeling antsy and hot all over, and it's not made better by Obi-Wan's casual, lingering touches and knowing looks. 

Once they get to the wedding reception though, he's able to not have it constantly at the forefront of his mind. The party is big, filled with people from all over the galaxy, laughing and drinking merrily. They find their place cards next to a family they don't know, so for a while they are able to talk quietly together and eat some food, though Anakin is too on edge to have much. The loud sound of general festivities and talking, along with the rather grating music from the band, proves an ample distraction from the plug and his desire, at least at first. 

Soon Obi-Wan strikes up a conversation with the Tholothian across from them, as he so easily can, while Anakin picks at his food. Now that he's gotten more used to the noise and is over the initial shock of stimulation, the prickling _need_ makes itself known again. He's already feeling warm from the hall full of people, and his arousal just amplifies that, making him drowsy with want. Every little shift in his seat sends electric shivers down his spine, and he doesn't know whether to stop moving completely or squirm more. He's sure he's incredibly flushed and eyes dark, and would blame it on the alcohol if it wasn't obvious he's not even touched his glass, knowing he doesn't want to ruin the night by drinking more than he can handle, which really isn't much at all yet. He suddenly feels Obi-Wan's warm breath close to his ear. 

"Mm, you're so pretty when you're desperate," Obi-Wan murmurs to him. Anakin can barely stop the whine from escaping the back of his throat, shifting in his seat again as Obi-Wan goes back to socializing like nothing happened. Anakin quickly looks around for something to keep him distracted and his hands busy, and his eyes land on Obi-Wan's glass of Jawa Juice, which Anakin has never tried but he knows Obi-Wan likes it. Obi-Wan nods at him when Anakin reaches a hand out questioningly, and it's with almost a sense of relief that he grasps the glass and takes a swig. 

He immediately sputters, struggling to swallow the potent liquid. 

"Ugh, _gross_ , please wash your mouth out before kissing me, Master, because that's disgusting," he complains quietly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Obi-Wan just rolls his eyes amusingly. Anakin tries to eat some sweets to get rid of the taste of bantha hides, but he can't enjoy them when the sugary sweetness feels like sand in his mouth because he's too ansty still, like he's wound tight like a bowstring and it won't take much for him to snap. 

The atmosphere is starting to get on his nerves, the combination of the loud talking and even louder music, the stuffy air and his arousal, the way all the stimulation doesn't allow him to let go of those Jedi instincts and how Obi-Wan has his arm slung casually over the back of Anakin's chair. Like a _claim_. 

He has to take a moment to breathe, using every meditation technique he's earned, because he feels like he's practically _throbbing_ in his trousers by now, and blesses the fact that Jedi robes conceal things. He tries to tune into his surroundings and escape outside of himself, his body and its needs, focusing intently on the chatter, easier to hear now that the band has taken a break, the glitter covering the tables, the confetti constantly drifting from the ceiling like shimmery, annoying snow. 

"When we get married I don't want all this frill and fanfare," he says without thinking, grimacing as more confetti drifts from the ceiling and falls in his hair, and the band strikes up a new ear-splitting song. Obi-Wan makes a strange sound, and Anakin looks at him as his Master turns a sudden bright red, and Anakin realizes what he just said with a sinking feeling of panic. "I–I mean– _if_ –" Obi-Wan just nods jerkily and blushes harder, and Anakin looks away. Fuck. He hadn't meant for that little daydream to get out, doesn't want to _assume_ —

"Obi-Wan!" He hears a woman say excitedly, and one of the brides, Obi-Wan's old friend, walks over to them. Thank gods, they're saved by the bride, and Obi-Wan jovially greets her even if he still seems a little caught off guard and flushed. 

"This is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan says after they hail one another, and Anakin spares her a smile as he inclines his head in greeting.

"Ah yes, I do remember hearing about you," she says warmly, "though I didn't see either of you at the ceremony earlier today."

"Jedi Council meeting, couldn't escape it, though I'm sorry to miss seeing you get married," Obi-Wan says, seeming to smile and converse as well as usual, though Anakin feels warm again. They _had_ been at a Council meeting, but then Anakin had also fucked himself on his Master's bed afterwards. 

"Of course, now I remember why we didn't spend more time playing together as younglings, as you were always too busy with Jedi business," she laughs, and is called away a moment later, saying goodbye and wishing them luck with a hand on Obi-Wan's arm, Obi-Wan wishing her much happiness in return. 

There are a few speeches from friends and family members of the brides next, so Anakin zones out and allows himself to daydream about what they'll do once they're free. It's been a while since Obi-Wan has properly _fucked_ him, really only like a week, but that's still far too long in his opinion. It's his limit of how long he can go, before he gets impatient and cranky and Obi-Wan teases him that Anakin needs Obi-Wan's dick in him to survive. He starts to squirm in his seat again, looking sidelong at Obi-Wan even though his Master keeps his eyes on the current speaker. He's stopped when a hand is clamped warningly down on his thigh, Obi-Wan leaning in an almost imperceptible amount. 

"You're fine, Anakin," Obi-Wan says lowly without looking at him. This confirmation, in his _Master_ voice, sends bolts of relief through Anakin, like Obi-Wan is actually telling him: _soon_.

Dancing follows the speeches, and thankfully Obi-Wan doesn't partake in any, instead wrapping up conversations and getting ready to say goodbye. Anakin is buzzing with anticipation now, ready to throw Obi-Wan down the minute they're home and ride him hard. His legs feel shaky once they get up to exit, quickly following Obi-Wan who stops by the brides to say his farewells. He catches the end of when Obi-Wan says, "My Padawan isn't feeling well so we'll retire early, but we give our best wishes to you both."

The trip back home passes in a blur, both of them too focused on getting to their rooms to do much more than fly fast and stay quiet. Obi-Wan's hands are on him as soon as their door closes behind them, tugging him close, and it's thrilling to see proof that Obi-Wan is so impatient too, that it wasn't just Anakin going crazy with want all night. They start immediately shedding clothes in between quick, hungry kisses, making their haphazard way to Obi-Wan's bedroom. 

"Ugh, I hate you," Anakin whines without much conviction, wiggling out of his pants while trying to get his mouth on Obi-Wan's newly bare chest. 

“Hm, I don't believe that's true,” Obi-Wan retorts with a barely concealed grin, hands on Anakin's hips giving him shivers. Anakin pushes Obi-Wan down onto the bed once they're both naked, feeling like he might just die if he doesn't have Obi-Wan in him like, right now. 

"I'm gonna ride you so hard that you _hurt_ Master, and we'll see who's smirking then,” he says with promise, clambering up onto the bed to straddle Obi-Wan's legs. Obi-Wan just crosses his arms behind his head and raises an eyebrow. 

“I look forward to it." Anakin falters for a moment, suddenly nervous, but then his eyes fall on Obi-Wan's flushed, rock-hard cock, and need swoops through him once more. He reaches over for the lube, which has quickly become a staple to the nightstand, Obi-Wan watching him with hooded eyes. Hands shaking with barely suppressed desire, Anakin slicks up Obi-Wan's cock with his hand, making Obi-Wan groan and close his eyes as Anakin relishes the way he throbs in his grip. 

Anakin quickly reaches back to finally get at the plug, feeling Obi-Wan's gaze on him as he carefully pulls it out. He feels tender, stretched and open down there, and he barely lets two fingers dip into his hole before he decides he needs Obi-Wan's cock desperately, and doesn't want to wait any longer. He moves forward on his knees to line up with Obi-Wan's cock, holding the base of it steady. Obi-Wan's hands come to brace against his waist. 

"Ani–are you sure you're ready–?" Obi-Wan says with some difficulty, chest heaving as Anakin lets the head of his cock catch on his rim for just a moment. 

" _Yes_ , I need you in me, like, yesterday," he says, and slowly lowers himself on Obi-Wan's cock, making Obi-Wan's hands tighten around him. They both moan as Anakin's body gives way to the cock inside him, until Anakin's ass is flush with Obi-Wan's skin and he feels _stuffed,_ filled to the brim. "Fuck, you're so _thick_ , feels like you're splitting me open, Master," he gasps out, eyes shutting of their own accord when his words make Obi-Wan's hips buck up. 

Anakin rocks his hips a little in a leisurely pace to get used to the feeling of being so full, sending pleasure spiraling through him. He feels powerful in a way, to sit in his Master's lap, who's looking so enraptured up at him, hands roving over Anakin's body like he doesn't know where to touch first. It feels like Anakin's sitting on a throne, and it makes him feel filthy, feel _beautiful_. 

He places his own hands on Obi-Wan's chest to help raise himself up and then sinks back down on Obi-Wan's cock, feeling himself tighten around the length with how good Obi-Wan feels dragging up inside him. He grinds down a little harder, a little deeper, and suddenly cries out at Obi-Wan's cock hitting his prostate with every slide in at this angle. He clenches even more around Obi-Wan, who lets his head fall back with a groan. 

"Gods, _look_ at you darling, so fucking perfect taking my cock," Obi-Wan says, hands still moving reverently up and down Anakin's body. His words make Anakin whimper, roll his hips a bit which makes his eyelashes flutter with how delicious it feels. "Yeah? Are you being good for me?"

" _Mnnh_ , yes, 'm good for you, just for you," Anakin says, and oh, Obi-Wan's words always send him sinking into a honey-thick haze, making him feel all sweet and loved. Obi-Wan's hands skim up his chest to twist Anakin's nipples between his fingers, making Anakin's rhythm stutter with the little sparks that are ignited in him at the touch. 

"That's right, sweetheart. Look at these cute little nipples, they're all mine, aren't they?" Anakin feels his face heating up, mouth parted, because _fucking kriff_ , the words go straight to his cock. He whines and nods frantically, gasping when Obi-Wan pinches the buds just on the right side of pain. Obi-Wan's hands leave his chest to travel up his neck, Anakin arching into the touch, until they get to his mouth, one hand holding his jaw while the other traces his lips. Anakin's mouth falls open automatically, still struggling to keep up his rhythm when Obi-Wan pushes them inside. "And this gorgeous mouth? Mine to use?" Anakin moans uncontrollably around the fingers in his mouth, entire body _aching_ so good. He gasps in sharply when Obi-Wan slips his fingers out, feeling himself trembling as he fucks himself down onto Obi-Wan's cock with almost reckless abandon. 

" _Obi-Wan_ ," he pleads, tears pricking his eyes now that he's feeling overwhelmed with the pleasure, with Obi-Wan's affection and praise. 

"You're doing so good for me, Ani, you can hold on a little longer," Obi-Wan says consolingly, hands continuing to move down his body, and Anakin believes him. His hands move around Anakin to grip at his ass, making Anakin arch shamelessly into his touch, switching to slow little grinds that make Obi-Wan's grip tighten on the flesh of him. "And this perfect ass too, mine to fill, hm?" 

"Ohfuckohfuck, _yesss_ ," Anakin says breathlessly, feeling Obi-Wan's hands wander down to where they're connected, where he feels tender and slick and open. Those hands move around to smooth up his thighs and hip bones, before gently caressing his belly and around his cock, making Anakin jerk forward. Anakin is sure he's constantly whimpering now, and tears blur his vision, but he's beyond desperate at this point. It's almost too much when Obi-Wan finally wraps a hand around Anakin's cock, almost gently, soothingly.

"And this pretty cock, mine to play with, to make it come?" Anakin makes an embarrassingly needy sound at Obi-Wan's words and how he teases around the sensitive head, smearing the copious amount of precome between his fingers, and _gods_ it's almost too much, too fast. 

"Wait, _ohh_ , Master, I can't, _please_ , I'm gonna–" Obi-Wan's hand is immediately taken away, and Anakin sits still as he tries to catch his breath and keep away from the edge of climax, feeling his entire body _throb_ with want. Obi-Wan runs light touches up his side, murmuring softly. 

"I'm sorry, my darling boy, I forgot just how sensitive you are." One hand runs through Anakin's hair, making him shiver. "You're so strong, yet you still get so sweet for me, blushing so cutely and falling apart around me so easily." He ends his words with a few pointed thrusts up, finally _fucking_ into Anakin, and he cries out, falling over Obi-Wan's body to messily kiss him, small whimpers escaping with every obscene slide of Obi-Wan's cock in him. 

"Oh _hh,_ " Anakin whines, breaking the kiss to bury his head into Obi-Wan's shoulder. His thighs are getting sore and quivery now, but he can't help but push back into Obi-Wan's thrusts, needing _more more more_. He props himself up to look at Obi-Wan, and the sight of him is almost enough to send him reeling, because _oh gods_ is he hot as fuck. "H-how did you . . . did you keep your cool the w-whole time at . . . at the party?" He asks with some difficulty, the feeling of Obi-Wan's balls hitting his ass wildly distracting. Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows at him and leans up to nip at his jaw. 

"Do you think it was easy?" Obi-Wan says lowly into his ear, making Anakin's eyes fall shut. "You were driving me crazy, sitting right next to me flushing so prettily and all ready to be fucked." Then Obi-Wan suddenly pushes Anakin easily over onto his back, properly fucking him deep now in a filthy-slick glide, Anakin's legs thrown wide. Anakin looks up at him with wide eyes, unable to stop the cacophony of moans and pleads that leave his mouth at the sudden turn of events. "No, it took everything in me, everything I've learned as a Jedi and all the patience I could muster not to bend you over the table and have you right then and there." Anakin throws his head back at Obi-Wan's words, eyes squeezing shut and and chest feeling tight with desperation and pleasure and fucking _love_. 

"I would have let you," Anakin says, feeling like all the breath has been punched out of him, hands coming up to hold desperately onto Obi-Wan's arms, his shoulders, his hair. 

"I know you would, you would love to show everyone how well you take me, let them see my perfect little Padawan debauched and begging for more. And see everyone wanting you but no one but me being able to have you." And Anakin can't fucking _think_ , feeling everything so intensly, like Obi-Wan's words, his body, his love is sending Anakin catapulting away. "But I am equally as satisfied to keep you here all to myself, to let no one see how you fall apart, how _good_ you are for me." Obi-Wan's hand comes up to his jaw, his throat, just resting there because only the presence of it is enough, and Anakin can feel his flighty pulse under Obi-Wan's palm. 

"Yes, only yours, please, _please_ ," he practically sobs, feeling strung out, pulled taut, like he's _right there_ , right where he needs to be. Obi-Wan brings his other hand down to wrap around Anakin's cock, and Anakin really does sob now, feeling like he's falling utterly apart beneath Obi-Wan, and it is overpowering yet _glorious_. 

"Now be a good boy and _come_ ," Obi-Wan whispers, gently kissing Anakin's damp cheek, grinding his cock deliciously into him and his hand teases just the right amount on Anakin's cock. And—

" _Oh_ , fu—" Obi-Wan's hand suddenly slaps over Anakin's mouth, which is good cause he feels like he could _scream_ as his orgasm rips through him, back arching fiercely and vision going hazy as he becomes a trembly mess underneath Obi-Wan. New shivery sparks of pleasure race through him when Obi-Wan suddenly groans and his thrusts halt, panting heavily, and Anakin vaguely registers Obi-Wan coming inside him, the familiar feeling of it making a muffled whine escape him. 

Obi-Wan has slowed his pace and hand, drawing out the pleasure until it's like a pleasant buzzing sensation is filling Anakin. His gaze seeks out Obi-Wan, who murmurs scatterings of praise and removes his hand from Anakin's mouth, bending down to kiss him deeply. Anakin wraps his shaky arms around him, feeling wiped out but deeply sated to his very bones.

"Did so perfect for me, Ani, such a good boy, always so good," Obi-Wan whispers between their mouths, and it makes Anakin smile sleepily, hugging him tighter. This part after sex is nearly as good as the sex itself, because Obi-Wan takes care of him so well, and has assured him many times now not to feel guilty, that he likes doing this just as much as Anakin likes receiving it. So Anakin lets himself be spoiled and loved on, almost a distraction from the strangeness that comes from Obi-Wan carefully pulling out. 

Obi-Wan gently repositions them on the bed so that their heads are on the pillows, Anakin's head tucked up onto Obi-Wan's chest, who has one hand keeping him close and the other playing comfortingly with his braid. Obi-Wan lets him hold onto him tight until the feeling like he's going to float away has diminished, and then he goes lax and sleepy. He whines a bit once Obi-Wan shifts to get up, but Obi-Wan gives him a smattering of kisses in response, and Anakin _is_ starting to feel the uncomfortableness of the dried come and sweat on his body. 

He lets Obi-Wan get up, curling into the spot he had just occupied to feel his body heat, eyelids feeling heavy so that he drifts off a little. When he opens them again, Obi-Wan is there with a tray of items, and Anakin lights up when he sees some haroun bread, his favorite snack from Tatooine, propping himself up even though he feels a little woozy. Obi-Wan smiles at his reaction and feeds him a bite, letting him eat it while he cleans them off, trailing soft kisses down his body that make him squirm. 

"You with me?" Obi-Wan asks quietly, handing him a glass of water. 

"Yeah, just still feelin' a little . . . floaty," he says, and takes a drink of cold water which already makes him feel a little more present. Obi-Wan sits beside him again and kisses his temple. 

"You're doing so well," he murmurs, and then they sit in silence for a little while as they eat and enjoy each other's closeness. Anakin's starting to feel more awake again, leaning his head against Obi-Wan's shoulder and stretching out his stiff legs. 

"Kriff, I think sex is even more of a workout than sparring," he says, wiggling his legs to relieve a bit of the tension. 

"And you didn't even do any of the work," Obi-Wan says amusedly, and Anakin's playfully shoves him. 

"Hey! Yes I did, thank you very much, I think I got a core workout just from riding you so hard, and my thighs are probably gonna be sore tomorrow." But he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

"Aw, my poor baby," Obi-Wan says teasingly, but leaves a lingering kiss on the corner on his head. "But I'll let you take the day off from training tomorrow . . . _if_ you do some research in the library instead."

" _Fiiine_ , Master," Anakin says with a laugh. He lifts his head to look at Obi-Wan. "I love you," he says suddenly, just because he can, and because it's true. He seals their mouths in a lazy kiss, feeling like he couldn't possibly get any more in love. 

Soon they get ready for bed and get under the covers, and Anakin is so used to cuddling up next to Obi-Wan that it is second nature now, putting his ear over the comforting rhythm of Obi-Wan's heartbeat. He's thinking of stuff they said during sex, some that Anakin only vaguely remembers because he was so out of it, and a lot that makes him blush now. 

"You called me a perfect Padawan," he recalls suddenly, arching his head up to look at Obi-Wan, and he grins at the flush blooming on Obi-Wan's cheeks. 

"It was in the heat of the moment. You are the most reckless, demanding, miscreant Padawan I've ever seen . . ." Obi-Wan pinches Anakin's side playfully, making him yelp and laugh. "But to me you _are_ perfect and I so very much love you." He kisses Anakin's forehead, who feels a sudden rush of euphoria, and just smiles wider and tucks himself closer into Obi-Wan's side. He's tired and happy and in love, and he's never felt better. 

"And I would do it, you know," Obi-Wan says into their companionable silence. 

"Hm?" Anakin says groggily, feeling sleep swiftly coming to overtake him. 

"Marry you."

"Oh." Now he's the one to suddenly blush. He'd forgotten about that little blunder. He clears his throat and flounders for something to say.

"I thought I'd have to go down on my knee for that." Obi-Wan huffs a laugh and reaches a hand up to tug lightly on his braid. 

"Well you do like being on your knees for me." 

"Master!" he says, acting scandalized. "I'm not taking this as a proposal though." Anakin isn't entirely sure if Obi-Wan's being completely serious about this or not, but that daydream he's tried so hard not to entertain could _maybe actually_ come true someday, and he's way too excited by the prospect. 

"Why, what would you prefer?" Obi-Wan asks, unable to stop a big yawn. Anakin kisses his cheek, feeling utterly elated even though he's half-asleep by now.

"Surprise me." Obi-Wan's lips quirk up and plants another kiss on his head, whispering, _sleep_. 

They eventually drift off after that, and Anakin has very strange dreams of C-3PO giving him away to Obi-Wan in a lacy veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also could be summarized by me accidentally giving Anakin a hand/finger kink, lol oops??
> 
> Oh, and, Obi-Wan makes ME blush lmao


	3. collar full of chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets Anakin a gift.
> 
> Content contains: handjobs, kink negotiations, collars, oral sex, face slapping, consensual name-calling ("brat"), rimming, anal fingering, and anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from 'Collar Full' by P!ATD
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Obi-Wan practically collapses into bed, thinking he's never felt something so comfortable in his life, groaning in relief. He hears Anakin laughing quietly at him, and he opens his eyes to see him grinning tiredly and standing by the edge of Obi-Wan's bed ( _their_ bed, as Obi-Wan's been prone to call it, as it is the biggest of the two and Anakin sleeps here with him every night anyways).

Anakin's wearing only a pair of Obi-Wan's too-big sweatpants slung low on his hips, and it's way too endearing to bear right now. Obi-Wan sits up against the headboard and tugs Anakin towards the bed by his hand, Anakin coming easily as Obi-Wan spills the boy into his lap. Anakin immediately wraps his arms around him and buries his head in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, sighing in contentment. 

They had arrived back home barely half an hour ago from an exhausting mission that took a little longer than planned, and had only the strength to eat a bit of food and clean themselves off just enough to wash away all the dust and dirt coating them. Anakin's weight and warmth, his familiar smell, makes Obi-Wan all the more drowsy, breathing in deep and letting Anakin's hair tickle his chin. 

He feels Anakin press soft kisses against his skin, making him exhale shakily as he feels Anakin's lips quirk up into a smile against his neck. Anakin starts to rock his hips gently against him, getting hard in his sweats, and of course not even the promise of sleep would faze Anakin's arousal. But Obi-Wan's arms come around Anakin to encourage him anyways, feeling his own body respond as thick, languid arousal seeps through him. 

"Mnh, feels s' nice," Anakin mumbles sleepily, pulling his face away from Obi-Wan's neck to kiss him properly, if a bit sloppily. He gasps into it as Obi-Wan's hands roam over him, squeezing here and there, pulling Anakin's hips down towards his own. Anakin just pants against Obi-Wan's cheek as he reaches around to squeeze Anakin's cock through his pants, hips bucking forward into his touch. 

Anakin fumbles his hand between them to get at Obi-Wan's cock, hand roving over his bare chest until it slips under the waistband of Obi-Wan's own pants, making him groan into Anakin's ear. He hurries to get a hand around Anakin's cock too, who whimpers at the first touch and rocks down harder. "I love you," Obi-Wan whispers between their shared breath, which just makes Anakin react all the more strongly, making his eyes flutter shut. 

"I love you too," he gasps, letting their mouths slide lazily against each other. He tucks his head against Obi-Wan's shoulder again when his hand pulls Anakin's cock, letting his fingers tease where Anakin reacts the most. Anakin's hands grip Obi-Wan's waist as he shakes in his lap, Obi-Wan's cock forgotten, but Obi-Wan just holds both of theirs together in his grip instead, letting them slide deliciously against each other. "S-sometime you should . . . just knock me around, use me how you want," Anakin gasps into the scant space between them, and Obi-Wan's cock jerks in his grip at his words. "Even could slap me or something . . . that'd be _hot,_ " Anakin continues, mouthing up Obi-Wan's neck, his jaw. Obi-Wan's hand tightens on their cocks, making Anakin muffle his cry into Obi-Wan's skin. 

" _Fuck_ , Ani," Obi-Wan groans, feeling the pleasure build up deep inside him, a fissure that builds slowly and languorously. He hears Anakin's breathing pick up, little breathy moans and whines being exhaled against his skin that mean he's going to come soon. Obi-Wan wraps his spare hand around the scruff of Anakin's neck and pulls his head back to look properly at him. Anakin's looking dazed, tired and pleasure-drunk and beautiful. 

Obi-Wan captures Anakin in another kiss, swallowing his moans and tasting the pleasure on his lips. His hand moves rapidly on their cocks, until he hears Anakin make a broken sound into their mouths and feels Anakin's release coat his fingers. Obi-Wan feels himself drawing nearer too, and Anakin brings his hand down to bat away Obi-Wan's and jerk Obi-Wan off himself, panting _please_ between their lips. Obi-Wan grits his teeth desperately as the pleasure crashes over him and he comes, which feels like a swim on a hot day or slipping into a bath, calm waves diffusing through his entire body. 

He feels Anakin slump against him, and Obi-Wan feels boneless himself now. Anakin grumbles unhappily when Obi-Wan tries to extricate himself out from under him to clean them off, so he just kisses Anakin's head and apologizes to all the ancient Jedi Masters as he calls the washcloth from the 'fresher with the Force instead. 

Soon they're tucked up together under the covers, Anakin already sprawled out and sound asleep, and Obi-Wan's last conscious thought before falling under is that they really should talk about limits and likes and other sex stuff like that. And that he needs to do some research. 

***

He can't exactly go to the Temple Library for this sort of thing, so he needs to find another source, even if it's just the HoloNet. It's the next day, and figures he should get some more guidance on sex, kinks, how to do it all safely and right, the psychological aspects of it . . . he isn't really too sure, but wants to do this for Anakin so that they can have the best time as possible in the bedroom. 

He does entertain the idea for a moment of how aghast Madame Nu would be if he asked her to see data on 'how best to sexually satisfy my nineteen year old Padawan boyfriend'. He doesn't think it'd go over too well.

So while Anakin does the research in the library that he promised to do, Obi-Wan stays in and does some research of his own. There are so many resources available out there, and not only does he get information, but also _ideas_ that make him shift in his seat when he imagines them involving Anakin. 

And he also finds an address to a Coruscant sex shop. 

***

Obi-Wan worries his bottom lip between his teeth as he thinks on the couch, watching Anakin go through his evening stretches on the floor in front of him. He's been hesitant to start the conversation he wants to have with Anakin, even though he knows it's silly to have that fear. Anakin is just so important to him and his opinions matter to Obi-Wan, so it makes him irrationally nervous. He decides that just making himself say something right now, to just finally _start_ it, will be the best plan so that he doesn't keep stressing about it. 

"You don't have to call me 'Master' when we're in bed, Anakin. Don't feel obligated to do so," he says in a rush, grabbing onto the first thing that comes to mind, one of the things he was most anxious about. Oops. He hadn't meant to say that one first, and maybe it wasn't the best anyways because Anakin sits up suddenly from his leg stretch with a horrified look on his face, as if terribly confused why Obi-Wan would ever say such a thing. 

"But–that's what you are to me! It just seems . . . right. It's not like when I had . . . it's not like on Tatooine. I _choose_ to call you it when we're alone, I'm not forced to, and that makes all the difference. I know that we're still equals in our relationship, even if we aren't in the eyes of the Council." Anakin looks down at his knees, hand going to his braid like he doesn't even realize he's doing it. "I'll try not to say it anymore if it truly makes you uncomfortable, but I know you think it's hot too." Anakin looks up at him, if a bit shyly, and again Obi-Wan has the premonition that he never could say no to this boy. 

"Okay, you don't have to stop, my Padawan," he says teasingly, and Anakin smiles in relief. Obi-Wan doesn't want to disappoint Anakin by making him stop, but besides that, some part of him _does_ think that title is hot coming from Anakin. 

"Besides, it's much easier to say in the throes of passion than 'Obi-Wan'," Anakin says with a grin, and Obi-Wan just rolls his eyes playfully. 

He lets Anakin finish his stretches, and then leans back on the couch so that Anakin can come up to sit next to him, relaxing back against Obi-Wan's chest. Anakin fiddles with Obi-Wan's hand in his lap in their comfortable silence, and he thinks, not for the first time, that these moments are so incredibly precious, these domestic and quiet parts of their lives that are so full of love. 

"So . . ." Obi-Wan finally says, hand running through Anakin's hair, who presses into his touch like a loth-cat and makes a questioning noise. "We probably should have done this a while ago, but I was thinking that we could talk about limits when it comes to sex, and what you do and don't like, or at least what doesn't appeal to you."

"Oh, um," Anakin says, and Obi-Wan can see him start to blush. He kisses Anakin's head in encouragement. "Well, I don't really know all that there is out there, though I suppose there would be stuff I don't like. But everything we've done so far I've enjoyed a lot, though I guess something I wouldn't like at all is you leaving me immediately after the sex is over without anything that you usually do, because that . . . wouldn't be good." Anakin's voice sounds so small, and Obi-Wan holds him tighter. 

"Thank you for telling me, Anakin, though I assure you I would have _never_ done that anyways unless you explicitly told me otherwise." Anakin turns a little in his grip and smiles, kissing his chin. 

"And maybe nothing with lightsabers, that could be disastrous," Anakin says, laughing lightly. "But as for stuff I like . . . I like when you tell me what to do, and praise me, and . . ." Anakin huffs another laugh, this time sounding embarrassed. "Maybe sometimes I would need more? Like more discipline or more praise or something depending on my mood. I don't know. I probably sound like a lot of work."

"No, absolutely not," Obi-Wan says gently, nosing down Anakin's face to kiss his temple, his cheekbone. "I adore taking care of you, in any way you need. That's what _I_ like. And what I don't like is seeing you unsatisfied." Anakin gives a pleased, if still a bit sheepish, smile in response. "I think what you like is to be in control, but for me to be in charge. Does that sound right?"

"Yeah, that's kinda exactly it, actually. And if we ever do something I don't like, I promise to tell you."

"Speaking of . . . I found a good way to check in, to see how you're feeling in the moment and what you need, each step along the way." Anakin turns in his grasp to properly look at him. 

"Have you been doing your research?" He asks, a teasing smile playing on his lips. 

"Maybe," Obi-Wan says with his own smile, reaching out to tug lightly on Anakin's braid, which has become a habit as of late. "I know that I can sense through our bond when you're uncomfortable, but I would like some verbal confirmation as well. And to get a sense of what you truly need from me.

"So you can say 'green' for 'good' or 'keep going', 'purple' for 'slow down' or 'take a break', 'blue' for 'I don't know'–which would be me deciding for you what you need, most likely choosing to slow things down or stop altogether–and 'red' for 'stop'. The last one can mean stop the current thing I'm doing to you, or if you want to change what we're doing, and doesn't necessarily have to mean stop the sex all together, though I would like to discuss it afterwards."

"That sounds easy enough, they're 'saber colors," Anakin says. 

"I thought that might make them easier." Anakin suddenly sobers up though. 

"You'll use them too, right? If you need to? Like if I do something you don't like or you wanna stop? I just want to make you feel good and happy too." And Anakin looks so concerned about this, and it makes Obi-Wan's heart constrict again, feeling like it's carving out even more space for his love for this boy, until it will be all that's left of him. 

"Of course," he replies, smiling bracingly. "We'll figure this out as we go, okay?" Anakin nods. "And we can choose a word to say if at any time you or I need to have a complete full stop, and it can work outside of sex too, if you don't want me touching you in any way." Anakin chews his lip, thinking. 

"We could use 'sand'? It's not something I'd randomly say I don't think."

"Okay, that sounds good," Obi-Wan replies, and they grin at each other, Obi-Wan feeling very out of his element and weirdly shy. "And if for some reason you can't talk, or your mouth's otherwise occupied, you can tap me three times in a row anywhere on my body." Anakin suddenly blushes again, swallowing hard. 

"O-okay." 

"Can you repeat all those back for me?"

"Green for good or keep going, purple for slow down or take a break, blue for I don't know, and red for stop. Sand for full stop." He reaches out to tap Obi-Wan thrice on the knee, hand lingering when he's done. Obi-Wan picks up Anakin's hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it, making the Anakin's breath hitch. 

"Good boy," he praises quietly, keeping his eyes on Anakin's, and feels the shift in the atmosphere, sees the way Anakin's mouth parts and eyes darken. 

And then he sucks Anakin off, right there on the couch, while the boy gasps out _green green green_ until he's limp and drowsy and sated. 

***

This is a bad idea. 

Obi-Wan stares at the unassuming black box in his hands, thinking of its contents. He hears the water still running from Anakin's shower from where Obi-Wan waits for him on their bed. He had planned to give him the box, but now he might just be weak and back out. 

He got the gift at the sex shop that he had found, which in itself was a strange experience, even though he told himself he was well in the means to be allowed to shop there. And then when he saw the item in question, he remembered how they had mentioned it once, how Anakin had seemed to really like the idea, and he couldn't help himself. 

But now he doesn't know if Anakin _actually_ would have entertained the idea, let alone want to receive it from Obi-Wan. Even if he did, he doesn't know if it's too soon, or if Anakin would like his choice, or—

"What's that?" He is so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn't realize that Anakin has finished with his shower until he is coming out of the attached 'fresher with a towel around his hips, another one ruffling his damp hair. He looks curiously at the box in Obi-Wan's hands. 

"Uh," Obi-Wan says, caught off guard. He suddenly stands up on wavering feet and holds out the box, "it's for you," he eventually blurts out. Anakin just raises an eyebrow and drops the towel from his hands, eagerly grabbing the inconspicuous box. He pulls off the lid and rifles through the tissue paper with the enthusiasm that comes with younglings on name-days, Anakin not used to receiving many gifts because of being a Jedi, but Obi-Wan just wants to give the boy _everything_ now, to utterly spoil him. 

And then Anakin's eyes go wide as he takes in the contents of the box, exhaling a little, " _oh_ ," as if all the air has left him. He moves over to the bed to sit down heavily on it, still staring inside the box. Obi-Wan shuffles awkwardly on his feet, anxiously waiting to see if this reaction is a good or a bad one. 

Then a big grin crosses Anakin's face, eyes lighting up, as he pulls a collar out of the box, oh-so-gently, as if it's a precious jewel that Obi-Wan has given him instead. Obi-Wan had gone for a simpler design than the other ones available—a plain black leather to match Anakin's tabard, with _'Anakin'_ inscribed on the front in silvery script, and a ring right below it to attach to things or pull him around with. Anakin's happiness is always contagious, and he's practically brimming with it right now, so Obi-Wan can't help a sheepish smile as he breaks the silence. 

"Look inside." Anakin does, and Obi-Wan knows he's looking at the _'Obi-Wan Kenobi'_ engraved into the leather on the reverse side of Anakin's name. Obi-Wan isn't sure if that was too far, if having his name up against Anakin's neck when he wears it is too possessive, but then Anakin's looking up at him and his expression takes his breath away. 

"I _love_ it," he says with emotion, eyes a little watery as if he might cry. 

"We don't have to use it today, or at all if you don't want to, but—"

"No! I want to now . . . please?" Anakin stands and holds the collar out to him, biting his lip and looking so eager, like he might vibrate out of his skin with excitement. Obi-Wan smiles, feeling incredibly relieved and happy and just a little bit turned on already. He takes the collar and comes up behind Anakin, who holds himself as still as possible as Obi-Wan wraps the leather around his neck and gently clasps it into place with trembling hands, slipping a finger between the collar and his neck to make sure it fits right. The visceral effect it has on Anakin is immediate: he reaches a hand up to touch it tentatively and a little moan escapes him as he gives an uncontrollable shiver, and then he suddenly relaxes, as if the collar is a grounding weight holding him down, like it's comforting. 

Obi-Wan feels such intense need that he has to shut his eyes hard to get a hold of himself. He kisses Anakin's temple gently. "Not too tight?" He whispers into the boy's ear, who leans back into his touch. 

"It's perfect," Anakin responds shakily, "thank you." He turns in Obi-Wan's arms and kisses him earnestly, deeply, whimpering into Obi-Wan's mouth when Obi-Wan sucks insistently on his tongue. They part slowly, until Anakin steps back and Obi-Wan takes in the sight of him, with bright eyes, reddened lips, and a flush high on his cheeks as he waits in nervous anticipation. And Obi-Wan feels his chest constrict, because _holy gods, this boy is so breathtaking_. 

" _You—_ " Obi-Wan says desperately, leaning in to kiss Anakin's lips again, "are _so—_ " another kiss, " _beautiful_ ," a final lingering one. "And I thank you for letting me see you like this," he murmurs against the Anakin's gasping mouth. 

" _Please_ ," Anakin pants, hands coming up to cling at Obi-Wan's tunic, to keep him closer. Obi-Wan brings his hands down to the towel at Anakin's waist, unwrapping it and letting it fall as Anakin steps even closer still, moaning at the feeling of his bare cock against the rough fabric of Obi-Wan's trousers. 

"I think I want you on your knees," Obi-Wan says conversationally, as if he isn't so close to shaking like a leaf with his arousal, slotting his thigh between Anakin's. "What color is that?" Anakin's eyes flutter shut at his words, whining aloud. 

"Green, _green_ , oh– _please_ ," and the surge of desire that rushes through him at Anakin's pleading words makes Obi-Wan _ache_. 

"Good boy," he murmurs, kissing Anakin's cheek, before he turns them around so that Anakin's back is to the foot of the bed, pulling him down to his knees by his braid. And Anakin goes easily, leaning his head back against the mattress, chin tilted up towards him, mouth parted and neck bared. He waits patiently, naked but for his collar which is a pretty contrast against his trembling skin. it makes Obi-Wan feel so powerful and also not worthy, to have this gorgeous, strong, irresistible boy with so many midi-chlorians waiting so willingly for Obi-Wan to tell him what to do. 

Obi-Wan doesn't even bother to take his clothes off yet, just undos his pants and takes out his throbbing cock, Anakin's eyes latching onto the sight of him as if entranced, hands coming up to grasp at Obi-Wan's thighs. And Obi-Wan thinks, not for the first time, what person could ever refuse this boy? He shudders and guides his cock between Anakin's waiting lips, getting them slick with his precome, and Anakin seems ready to fall apart already, reacting like this too is a gift in itself. 

Anakin's tongue swirls around the head of him, expression focused intently like he wants to get everything right. Obi-Wan's hands move through the his hair, the nape of his neck, encouraging and comforting. Then Anakin takes more of him into his mouth, and the way he looks up at Obi-Wan as he does so is nearly too much to handle. It makes his hips jerk forward a bit, Anakin's eyes closing shut as he tries to handle the unexpected fuck _in_ , before pulling off and gasping, licking and kissing all down Obi-Wan's cock as he breathes. 

Obi-Wan's hands roam down Anakin's neck as he takes Obi-Wan down further into his mouth again, and Obi-Wan's touch finds the collar and makes Anakin moan. He hooks a finger into the ring and gently pulls Anakin forward with it, making him give a muffled cry around his cock. Obi-Wan keeps him there, carefully pulsing his hips forward just a bit, fiercely holding himself back, until Anakin's throat convulses around him and he releases the collar, Anakin pulling off and giving a ragged inhale, a trail of spit connecting his wet lips to Obi-Wan's cock, gaze unfocused but wanting more. 

His mouth falls open again, looking imploringly up at him, and Obi-Wan doesn't even have to ask before Anakin's gasps out, " _green, please—_ " At Obi-Wan's wide-eyed nod, Anakin latches back onto his cock with renewed vigor, sliding his mouth down and then pulling off until just the tip is in his mouth as he hollows his cheeks. Obi-Wan keeps his hands on Anakin's head, just gently guiding, tugging lightly on the damp strands whenever he tightly _sucks_. 

"Fuck, _look_ at you, such a pretty boy, sweetheart," Obi-Wan grits out, because it's the truth, his eyes dark and glazed, the beginnings of tears clumping his eyelashes, a bloom of a blush creeping under his collar and up his neck. Anakin moans around him at that, the vibrations sending sparks of pleasure shooting through him, and watches as Anakin brings one of his own hands down to fist frantically over his cock.

Obi-Wan tuts, even though the sight is hot as fuck, and pulls his cock out of Anakin's mouth, making Anakin whine. He cradles Anakin's jaw, thumb pushing insistently into the soft plush of his mouth for a moment. 

"No, I want to get you off myself. Can you be a good boy for me and keep your hands on the bed except if you need to use your signal?" Anakin nods quickly and does as he's told, even as he pouts, lifting his hands up against the edge of the bed. "Good," Obi-Wan murmurs, before guiding Anakin forward by the back of his neck, who laps at his cock for a bit and then sinks his mouth down on it again. 

Obi-Wan feels himself desperately holding back, from thrusting into Anakin's warm, wet heat, from coming right this instant, from throwing Anakin down on the bed and fucking him until he cries. Obi-Wan doesn't know what he did to have the Force grant him _this_ , but if everything in his life has led him to have Anakin, then it is all worth it. He doesn't fully realize what Anakin is doing at first as he feels Anakin's hand come up off the bed to roll Obi-Wan's balls in his hand, before he manages to think through the sudden rush of pleasure and remember what he had previously told him. He pulls out of Anakin's mouth again, though reluctantly. 

"Anakin," he says sternly, "what did I say?" Anakin looks up at him too-innocently, Obi-Wan knowing full well that the boy didn't forget what he was supposed to do. 

"Sorry," he replies with a shrug, biting his lip to try to hide his smile. Obi-Wan just hums disapprovingly, left hand cupping Anakin's cheek, gently caressing it and holding his head still, while his right hand comes up to give him a careful slap against his cheek, enough to shock Anakin, make his eyes widen and then moan loudly. 

"Color, Ani?" Obi-Wan asks, almost desperately, because as hot as this is, the last thing he wants is to truly hurt Anakin. 

But Anakin just pants out, " _green, green, please, Master,_ " nearly as desperately, and Obi-Wan has to shut his eyes for a moment against the beautiful, indecent sight below him. His left hand continues to run lovingly over Anakin's right cheek, a contrast to the way he slaps Anakin with his other hand, a little harder this time, enough to make the flesh redden a little under his palm. Anakin's reaction is immediate, eyes falling shut as he all but dissolves into Obi-Wan's touch. So yeah. He _really_ likes it then. 

" _Fuck_ , so good for me, my precious boy," Obi-Wan groans out, his own cock forgotten for the moment as he raises Anakin's chin and leans down to kiss him fiercely, and Anakin kisses him messily back. He releases Anakin with a _smack_ of their lips, and Anakin continues to look up at him, whining and spreading his legs entreatingly, looking achingly hard. Obi-Wan manages to choke out a laugh. "Is that you telling me you want me to touch you?" Anakin just whimpers and nods frantically, leaning into Obi-Wan's hand against his jaw. "Okay, you'll get what you need," he says, knowing he can't deny Anakin any longer. He helps the boy up on trembling legs to sit on the bed, scooching them both up so Anakin can lie back against the pillows. 

He shivers as Obi-Wan runs his hands down Anakin's body, and then cries out as soon as Obi-Wan wraps a hand around his straining cock. He doesn't even have to have a tight grip or move his hand much at all, because Anakin takes any amount of stimulation at this point, hands fisted tightly in the sheets below him as he tries not to press his hips up too much into Obi-Wan's touch. 

"You've been so patient for me, darling," Obi-Wan murmurs, bringing his other hand to cradle Anakin's balls, to dance over his taint. Anakin's chest heaves, shiny with a thin layer of sweat as he struggles to keep his eyes focused on Obi-Wan. "So good, taking everything I give you," he continues, twisting his hand around the sensitive head of Anakin's cock, making him grit his teeth, head falling back with a gasp. 

He can tell Anakin is hovering in that space of almost too much, too good, feels their bond all but vibrating with the sensation of it. Obi-Wan tugs gently at the soft curls framing Anakin's pretty cock, making him whimper and arch his hips up, before Obi-Wan's other hand suddenly tightens around his cock. Anakin looks at him with wide, desperate eyes, practically wails as Obi-Wan tugs him off in tight, sure strokes. 

"Gods, what a sweet little sound that was," Obi-Wan says, loving how Anakin turns to putty in his hands. "Are you close?" 

"Uh-h-huhh," Anakin barely gets out, voice wavering as his hooded eyes go a little glazed over with achy pleasure. Obi-Wan just ups the pace, other hand roaming up to tease over his nipples, under him to the small of his back, the flesh of his ass. 

"Then _come_ on, Ani–that's it–so precious for me, so _good—_ " and then Anakin is digging his heels into the mattress as he arches uncontrollably, desperately biting his lip as his release coats Obi-Wan's hand, making the slide of his grip even more slick. Watching Anakin come apart like this is one of his favorite things in the world, especially when Obi-Wan's not so distracted by his own needs–how it allows Anakin to feel nothing but pleasure for a few moments, unable to control the ruinous moans that leave his mouth. 

Anakin eventually slumps onto the bed, still shaking from the aftershocks, and Obi-Wan gently lets him go and kisses up his warm, trembling body. 

" _Fuck_ ," Anakin says emphatically with a breathy laugh, as Obi-Wan leans over him to kiss him on the cheek. He breathes heavily, still looking a little dazed, and Obi-Wan smiles down at him. 

"I love you," Obi-Wan whispers into the corner and his mouth, and Anakin matches him with a smile of his own, kissing him softly and saying _I love you_ back. Obi-Wan lets Anakin's heart rate slow and then hands him the glass of water from the nightstand after he wipes his hand clean of come. He then leans back to properly shuck off his own clothes, Anakin sliding over a little so Obi-Wan can lie next to him.

"You didn't come," Anakin says, frowning as his hand slides over Obi-Wan's bare torso. It takes Obi-Wan aback for a moment, because he had almost forgotten about himself. He still feels an undercurrent of arousal buzzing beneath his skin, cock not totally soft yet, but he had been so focused on Anakin and is satisfied with just that if Anakin doesn't want to continue. 

"It's okay, Ani, we don't have to keep going," he says, totally fine with just cuddling Anakin and admiring the view of him in his collar for the rest of the night. 

"But what if I _want_ to?" Anakin demands petulantly, taking his hand away and rolling over onto his stomach. Obi-Wan stares at him entranced as he sucks two of his own fingers into his mouth, getting them wet before reaching behind him to press them against his hole. He continues to look at Obi-Wan, moaning as he grins impishly at him and pushes them _in._ Obi-Wan pretends to consider, even though he knows he's so far gone on Anakin.

"Fine, you little brat," he says as his mouth slowly curls up, feeling a swoop of renewed arousal. 

" _Your_ brat," Anakin retorts, grinning even wider, taking his fingers out and spreading his legs a bit further apart. 

"Yeah, _my_ brat," Obi-Wan replies with a softer smile, heart feeling fit to burst. He moves to kneel behind Anakin, keeping the boy's legs apart with his knees. He lifts Anakin's hips up, who digs his knees into the mattress for balance, looking over his shoulder and looking as if to say something, before Obi-Wan leans down to lick up his taint and along the pink of his hole, and whatever he had been planning to say becomes a drawn-out moan. 

Obi-Wan keeps his hands on Anakin's ass, keeping him still as he continues to lick at his hole, relishing the small moans and whimpers that continuously fall from his mouth. He marvels at how _easy_ it is to make Anakin go all soft and blissed-out, and he wants to keep him like this always. Anakin still seems a little sensitive from his orgasm, but he still just pushes back into Obi-Wan's tongue, cock hardening again once Obi-Wan licks into him, opening him up. 

He lifts up his head, seeing the muscle all wet and glistening, and Anakin has gone pliant enough that it's easy to just sink a finger into him. Anakin chants a cacophony of _more_ and _green_ and _please_ , so Obi-Wan carefully curls his finger out and reaches over for the lube, before giving him two slicked fingers inside him this time. 

Obi-Wan feels achingly hard again, from the taste of Anakin on his tongue, the boy's pleading cries, the way he squirms back onto his fingers so desperately. He doesn't think he can tease Anakin for much longer, and gives him what he wants, pressing a third finger into him when he begs for it. 

" _Please_ , I'm ready for you, I _swear_ ," Anakin says, voice muffled where his face is buried in his arms. Obi-Wan pulls his head gently up by his collar to kiss his cheek, keeping Anakin on his stomach and bracketing his thighs with his own. 

"Alright," he murmurs, slicking up his cock, hands shaky with anticipation as Anakin exhales heavily in relief. Then Obi-Wan is holding the base of his cock steady as he pushes the head of it into Anakin, his other hand holding Anakin down right above his ass to keep him from pushing back so much. They're both gasping as Obi-Wan slides slowly into Anakin, suddenly overcome by the sensation of velvety heat and tightness and Anakin fluttering and tensing around him. "Gods, Ani," Obi-Wan says with difficulty, knowing he's never going to be over this feeling.

"It's like you're l– _everywhere_ –just– _consuming_ me," Anakin pants out, and Obi-Wan groans before leaning over him to press sloppy kisses down his back. This has Obi-Wan settled deeper inside him, can feel himself practically throbbing surrounded by Anakin's soft and slick channel. "I'm green," Anakin chokes out without Obi-Wan having to ask, and rewards him with a rock forwards, making him cry out, arching his ass up. 

"Good boy," Obi-Wan says warmly, leaning down further to kiss his neck, his jaw. He fucks in a little harder, gets a rhythm that has Anakin scrabbling at the sheets, trying to muffle the louder cries that come out of him into the sheets. Obi-Wan brings down one hand to cradle Anakin's waist, around his belly, the other roaming up the side of his chest. 

" _Mmnhh_ , feels good, Master, do you-u—" his sentence ends in a high-pitched moan as Obi-Wan drags along his prostate, neck arching back, "y-you feel good t-too?" Obi-Wan's hand skims up the Anakin's chest to his neck where the collar still rests so pretty against him. 

"It feels incredible, sweetheart, _you_ feel incredible," Obi-Wan mumbles as he kisses Anakin's temple, feeling him tremble beneath him. It's like the thread keeping Obi-Wan tethered is quickly unraveling, holding back by sheer willpower even though his body aches, pleasure seeping through him until he's saturated with it. 

"I–I wanna see you," Anakin says breathlessly, and Obi-Wan straightens up to run hands down Anakin's back, soothing him as he pulls out and gently helps the boy onto his back. The sight of him takes Obi-Wan's breath away, how Anakin looks so gorgeously _ruined_ —eyes teary and face flushed, lips swollen, hair mussed up and cock hard and drooling. Obi-Wan knows he's staring, but he can't help it. And then Anakin is opening his legs, keeping them wide with his hands and allowing Obi-Wan access to his hole, slick and reddened and clenching around nothing. " _Please_ —" he pants, and Obi-Wan shakes himself out of his daze because Anakin needs to be taken care of. 

"Okay, darling, you're alright," Obi-Wan murmurs, kneeling in the space between Anakin's legs, who hooks them around his body, like he wants to keep Obi-Wan there and not let him go. He's met with barely any resistance as he presses his cock back inside Anakin, like sinking back into a warm bath after being out in the chill, Anakin's heat enveloping him so perfectly. Anakin whimpers and his head falls back, and Obi-Wan fucks into him, deeper than he had been previously. 

He holds Anakin's body steady as he ups the pace, hands skimming along Anakin's taut abdomen, rolling his nipples between his fingers. His eyes flit over the sight below him, not able to choose where to look because all of it is so _good_ and almost too much while he's this close—where his cock slides in and out of Anakin's ass, the way the boy's cock looks like it's begging to be touched, how Anakin can barely keep his own eyes open, and when he does he's staring enraptured at Obi-Wan, hands holding desperately onto Obi-Wan's sides. 

"M-master, please–I need, I need—" he sobs, breath hitching, thrashing his head side to side in his desperation. Obi-Wan fucks into him harder, the feeling intoxicating, and the sound of their bodies joining is utterly filthy. Anakin's moans become more frantic and high-pitched, and Obi-Wan knows once he touches the Anakin's cock he'll be coming, but before he can wrap a hand around it, Anakin looks up at him with wide eyes, giving a surprised little _oh_. 

Then he's coming untouched, wordlessly and arching as his cock dribbles with his release, body going rigid before trembling all over.

And just look at _that_ –how fucking _radiant—_

Obi-Wan fucks him through it as if on autopilot, way too entranced with the sight of Anakin coming like that to focus on what he's doing. "Oh, _baby_ , my sweet boy, so _good_ —" he rambles, feeling so overpowered with love and adoration and pleasure that it shouldn't be a surprise that he comes almost immediately after that, yet he still trips over that edge unexpectedly, coming so hard he feels like star collapsing in on itself. 

When his world finally stops shaking and gains awareness, Anakin looks like he had all the energy sapped out of him, eyes nearly closed, but he still has a sleepy smile on his face. Obi-Wan immediately kisses him on trembling skin, running fingers through his hair as he whispers endearments that drop from his mouth so freely— _my perfect baby, you did so good, I'm here for you, sweetheart, I love you_. He stays inside Anakin for now, not wanting to disrupt him too much, but Obi-Wan holds one of his hands in his own and squeezes it, and Anakin squeezes it weakly back. Obi-Wan smiles gently and brings the hand up to his mouth to kiss it. 

Once the sweat cools on their skin and Anakin's body heat levels out, Obi-Wan finally pulls out so he can cuddle him more easily. Anakin has started to shiver, so Obi-Wan throws a spare blanket over them even though they're still covered in come. He holds Anakin close and dozes a little, waiting until Anakin gains a bit more awareness before doing anything else, continuing to murmur softly and kiss his head.

Finally Anakin shifts closer and mumbles something, burying his face into Obi-Wan's chest, and it makes his heart soar. "Hey," he says softly, and Anakin raises his head a little to peek up at him, seeming more awake and bright-eyed. 

"Hi," he responds, voice sounding a little rough. Obi-Wan reaches for the water without straying too far from Anakin's side, and helps him sit up enough to drink some water. Anakin smiles at him rather shyly when he's finished, and Obi-Wan feels he could not possibly get any more in love with him. 

"Do you want me to take your collar off now?" Anakin suddenly raises a hand to his neck like he'd almost forgotten it was there, smile growing once he feels the leather. He finally nods, so Obi-Wan reaches around him to carefully unclasp it, kissing him gently on the lips once it's off and Anakin shudders at the sudden nakedness on his neck. Obi-Wan sets the collar in its box on the nightstand along with the empty glass, and gets out of bed. "Let's wash up in the shower," he tells Anakin, helping him sit on the edge of the bed and stand on wavering legs. 

"Already took one," Anakin complains sleepily as he wobbles on his feet. 

"I know, I know, I made you all messy again," Obi-Wan says with a smile, leading the boy over to the 'fresher. Anakin smiles in reply, and Obi-Wan tries to be quick as he runs the water to how Anakin likes it (quite hot) and washes them down. Anakin almost falls asleep where he stands, but they eventually finish and Obi-Wan helps him into his underwear and sleep pants, before he almost nods off again as Obi-Wan quickly changes into his own clothes. 

He doesn't like to leave Anakin alone too much in this state, so he tries to be quick as he grabs some sugary granola bars and more water after he helps Anakin back into bed. They eat together in silence, Anakin still holding onto him tightly, head on his shoulder. Once they finish, Obi-Wan gets up to discard the wrappers and turn the lights off before saying goodnight, but realizes he doesn't need to because Anakin is already sound asleep. 

So he just covers them snugly with the blankets, kisses Anakin's forehead, and hopes his love has good dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Anakin's collar sorta inspired by this](https://www.etsy.com/listing/696813363/bdsm-leather-collar-with-calligraphy?ref=shop_home_active_4)
> 
> This series has just turned into an exercise of seeing how many different ways I can describe orgasms lol (it's getting harder)


	4. beautiful boy (darling boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ten year anniversary of the Invasion of Naboo. 
> 
> Content contains: panic attacks**, caretaking, body worship, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, and Anakin crying a lot (sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **see the end notes for a spoiler of what to expect, if you need to
> 
> Title from the song by John Lennon

Anakin had almost forgotten what day it is. Had almost been blissfully unaware of what it happens to be, until he remembers the date and realizes that it is the ten year anniversary of the Invasion of Naboo. 

It doesn't help that Chancellor Palpatine has put on a festival to celebrate his home planet's victory, that Anakin can hear the loud festivities from the Temple. It's like a punch in the chest, saying _remember that it's been ten years since you left Tatooine_. _Since you left your mother, alone and enslaved._

He loves the life that he has now, since it brought him so much opportunity, not to mention Obi-Wan, but the guilt and homesickness still runs deep. With it comes rolling anxiety, about things he hasn't felt in so long—suddenly remembering how it feels to worry about having enough food and fresh water, about getting all his work done in time, or making sure his mother doesn't get pushed around too much today. But he tries to hide it, tries not to let Obi-Wan worry about him. 

He tries to just go about his day as he normally does, shouting to Obi-Wan on his way out the door that he's going to pick up a few things at a nearby store. He thought he could handle the parades. Apparently not. 

As soon as he's faced with the laughing, joyous crowd a few blocks away, it's like he suddenly can't breathe. Everything seems too loud, too bright, too overwhelming for him right now. He stands stock still, aware as if from a distance the way his heart pounds loudly in his body, how there are sparkles clouding his vision, a sick feeling in his stomach. He vaguely hears someone nearby ask if he's alright, but it's like their voice is coming to him from underwater, muffled and not quite tangible. Anakin doesn't even know if he manages a response, but his body starts moving as if on autopilot, not knowing what direction he's heading in but needing to escape. 

He finds a public 'fresher, and can finally manage a harsh sigh of relief once he's inside, under the dim light. He tries to calm himself, but once he struggles to do so, it freaks him out even more. In the mirror he can see how wild and scared he looks, feeling on the edge of crying or fainting or being sick, any will do. He gives up on the 'fresher and turns to leave and to try to make it back to the Temple, when the door opens in his face and he's left staring at a Toydarian entering the 'fresher. His breath really does catch in his throat now, as he stops in his tracks, mind reeling. And he knows this is too much right now, because suddenly he's a terrified little slave boy again, wondering how their master is going to treat him and his mom today.

The Toydarian just looks at him strangely and brushes past him, and Anakin stumbles out, finding it hard to see where he's going with his vision so blurry. He leans against the wall and crouches down, head on his knees, letting the cold stone at his back try to ground him. 

He needs Obi-Wan. 

Anakin doesn't know exactly what he says through their bond, but he lets his desperation and helplessness translate to Obi-Wan, letting him know what has happened. Seconds pass by sluggishly as he hugs himself tight, as he clutches his arms around him and lets his nails dig into his skin until sharp pinpricks of pain make spots dance behind his eyelids. He feels exposed, like he wants to crawl out of his skin, this place where nothing feels like it matters anymore. 

Everything is so fuzzy that he doesn't even sense Obi-Wan near him until he feels a hand on him, helping him stand up, his voice and presence like a lighthouse in a stormy sea. He lets Obi-Wan lead him through the crowd as if in a daze, not really processing what exactly Obi-Wan is saying, but it's still comforting. He focuses on the tight grip of Obi-Wan's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly to try and keep a hold of himself, to keep him tethered. He tries to go even faster once they reach the Temple, as there are a lot of people milling about inside and he doesn't want anyone else he knows coming up to him right now. 

It feels like it takes both seconds and hours, but soon they're finally back in their rooms, and the sudden quietness makes his ears ring, makes him feel numb. Obi-Wan turns to face him once he closes the door, and Anakin still feels his heart beating frantically, arms coming up to hug himself tightly, still feeling like he's caving in on himself. 

"Oh darling, I shouldn't have let you go out there alone," Obi-Wan says softly, hovering near him like he doesn't know if he's allowed to touch him. Anakin suddenly feels like he might cry, like he's a little kid again, like he's falling and needs Obi-Wan to catch him when he lands. 

"S-sorry," he chokes out, breath coming in harsh gasps, not able to drag his gaze up to meet Obi-Wan's. 

"No, it's alright," Obi-Wan continues, and Anakin latches desperately onto his voice. "I'm going to hold you now, what color is that?"

Color? He struggles for a while to think of an answer, like his mind's gone sluggish while he can't calm his body down from its flighty panic. His mouth feels like it's full of sand when he speaks, voice sounding so small. 

". . . Blue?" For _I don't know_. Obi-Wan exhales, steps into his space, with Anakin staring at his feet, hyperfocused on the buckles of them as if from a great distance. 

"That's okay, thank you for telling me." Obi-Wan's hands come up to rest gently on his arms, around his shoulders. "Is this fine?" Anakin nods jerkily and wilts just a bit, but is still tense and rigid when Obi-Wan wraps his arms around him and holds him, like he's delicate and precious, worth saving, like he's willing him to _breathe_. 

Anakin feels like he wants to both escape from Obi-Wan's grip and to melt into it, breathing in Obi-Wan's familiar scent and touch and trying to make that override everything else. He listens to Obi-Wan's heartbeat which has become such a calming, familiar sound over the past few weeks, hearing him exaggerate his own breathing for Anakin. He closes his eyes tightly and tries to take deep breaths, even though it's hard when the air comes out shaky and his chest feels tight, trying to mimic Obi-Wan and the techniques from meditation. Eventually, little by little, he forces himself to relax, until he feels himself slump into Obi-Wan, head resting in the crook of his neck. 

"Good boy, that's it," Obi-Wan murmurs, hand moving up to run through his hair, and he sounds so _proud_ that it suddenly sends Anakin's emotions spiraling out of him. Warm tears start rolling down his face, feeling Obi-Wan's tunic get wet beneath him, but he can't even feel embarrassed as Obi-Wan continues to soothe him. His hands come up to clutch Obi-Wan tight as he full-on sobs now, like his body has needed this type of release for a while. 

Obi-Wan lets them sink to the floor, Anakin practically in his lap as he holds him close, hands running comfortingly up and down his back and into his hair, murmuring softly and pressing gentle kisses to his damp face. Anakin's gone completely lax, feels exhausted now that his crying is slowing down, feels shaky and scrubbed raw. But he also feels safe, comforted, even if it isn't all okay yet. But that's fine. Obi-Wan's presence makes him feel like it _will_ be okay. 

***

He slowly wakes up, smiling sleepily as he languorously stretches. He takes a deep inhale, breathing in the familiar smell of Obi-Wan's sheets, of _their_ bed, which has become one of Anakin's favorite places. 

As his eyes adjust, he notices it's dark in here, like early evening, and that he's alone and wearing only his tunics and pants. He must have accidentally fallen asleep and Obi-Wan had gotten him into bed. Suddenly a dead weight settles in the pit of his stomach as he remembers the day's events, and the fear of being so alone right now utterly overtakes him as he hurriedly sits up. 

"Master? Obi-Wan!?" He cries out, not even recognizing his shrill, terrified voice. Then Obi-Wan is there, opening the door and swiftly walking towards him with a glass in his hand, and Anakin feels his breath coming in gasps, like he'd just been running for a while. 

"I'm here, Ani, I was just getting you some water, but I'm here now," Obi-Wan says gently, sitting down next to him. Anakin smiles weakly in return, and leans into Obi-Wan. "Let me help you drink some," Obi-Wan murmurs, before holding the glass up to Anakin's lips, who takes a few gulps that soothe his dry throat. Obi-Wan carefully sets the glass on the nightstand when Anakin's finished, and then holds Anakin snug against him, kissing his head. 

"What about that meeting you had today?" Anakin asks suddenly, feeling panicky again, remembering what was planned as he becomes more awake. 

"I was able to get out of it, dear one, don't worry about it. You're so much more important." Anakin doesn't feel totally consoled by this and still feels guilty and very small. 

"I'm sorry . . . for all of this. I don't know why you put up with me," Anakin says dejectedly, rubbing his face that's taut and achy from dried tears. Obi-Wan captures both his hands with his own, making Anakin finally look at him. 

"Because I _love_ you," Obi-Wan says seriously, kissing Anakin's hands. "And I care about you and want the best for you. I know it can be hard to believe it or even feel it, but let me try and show you?" Anakin nods with wide eyes, feeling warmth bloom in his chest, but also like he might cry again, except for different reasons than before. Obi-Wan leans in to give him a lingering kiss on his forehead. "Do you feel up to showering?"

"Would you be in there with me?"

"If you like." Anakin nods quickly and Obi-Wan smiles, before helping him out of bed and to the 'fresher. 

Obi-Wan takes his own clothes off while Anakin lingers awkwardly nearby, still feeling a little hazy from the rush of emotions and the last dredges of an unexpected nap. Then his Master lifts up the edge of Anakin's outer tunic.

"Can I take this off?" Anakin nods, so Obi-Wan pulls it up and over his head, kissing him on the tip of his nose when his face is revealed once more. "And this?" He asks as he drops the tunic on the floor and lifts up Anakin's inner tunic. Anakin nods again, and then laughs when Obi-Wan kisses down his chest and ticklish belly once that tunic is off too. The process repeats for his pants, his socks, his underwear, and his nerf tail, until he's bare before Obi-Wan and thinks his Master must have kissed every inch of his skin. 

Obi-Wan captures him in a gentle kiss once he's done undressing him, Anakin's little moan muffled between their lips as his half-hard cock brushes against Obi-Wan's hip. 

"Come on," Obi-Wan whispers, mouth curling into a smile against his own. He turns to turn the water on, Anakin barely cutting off a whine at the loss of Obi-Wan's presence right beside him. But he isn't away for very long, and soon they're both under the spray. They usually wash together when Anakin's still pretty out of it after sex, so right now he's hyperaware for once, feeling oddly shy. 

They each go through their usual washing routine, occasionally catching each other's eye and smiling coyly. They bump into each other a lot, Obi-Wan elbows him in the ribs, and Anakin accidentally flings water in Obi-Wan's eyes, but at the same time it feels natural and domestic, and it makes Anakin giggle nervously. 

He gets distracted by kissing all over Obi-Wan's body, so he finishes last, but that means that Obi-Wan is already dried and dressed when Anakin gets out and that his Master can pat him down with a fluffy towel and help him into his sleep clothes. Then they head to the kitchen for a quick snack, before Obi-Wan asks if he'd like him to redo his braid. Anakin's hand comes up to it on instinct, and upon feeling that it's becoming a little unraveled, he nods eagerly. 

Obi-Wan sits down on the couch, waiting for him, but Anakin hovers nearby, unsure of where to be. He's become used to braiding his hair on his own the past few years, since he became an adult instead of a youngling, but he's missed this. He eventually decides to sit on the floor with his back to Obi-Wan like he used to do, and is pleased with his decision when his Master gently tips his head to the side to hold the braid. Obi-Wan begins by taking out his beads, handing them to Anakin to hold in his palm like he also used to do, when he would try to hold still and not drop them, a basic exercise Obi-Wan would have him do to help with meditation. 

The steady, sure way that Obi-Wan undoes his braid and then starts it again is calming and full of nostalgia. When he first became a Padawan, Anakin would always accidentally undo it by playing too hard or fiddling with it too much, so it became an almost daily routine for him to sit at Obi-Wan's feet, Obi-Wan's deft hands winding the strands as Anakin tried not to doze off at the feeling. 

But now Obi-Wan kisses him on the head when he's finished, and tells him he loves him, and that they should go to their bed. 

So they get up and slip into bed, Anakin immediately burrowing under lots of blankets, because the warmth reminds him of sleeping next to his mom in the desert heat, his first home no matter what happened there. He's still feeling exposed and fragile, but also cozy and loved. 

"How are you doing?" Obi-Wan asks in their comfortable silence, hand tracing circles onto Anakin's wrist in his lap. 

"A little better, I guess."

"Just tell me what you need from me," Obi-Wan continues, kissing his temple where his hair is curling as it dries. 

"Could you show me your love some more?" He asks a bit sheepishly, shoulders hunching in on himself. Obi-Wan gently tilts his chin up to meet his gaze, which is almost _blinding_ with the love he sees there. 

"Of course, sweetheart. _Always_." He lets Obi-Wan arrange them so he's on his back with Obi-Wan above him, pushing the blankets away. "I'm going to tell you everything I love about you, and show you as well, and you're going to take my affection, alright? But you know the words if it's too much." 

Anakin nods, sitting up a little so he can help Obi-Wan take his clothes off again. Obi-Wan keeps him lying back against the pillows when he's finished, before he leans over him to plant a lingering kiss on his forehead. 

"I love your mind, how smart and curious you are, how you've overcome so much with your intelligence and unwavering courage," Obi-Wan begins softly. He moves to Anakin's eyes, kissing the corners of each. "I love your pretty eyes and how you see the galaxy with so much hope and potential." He kisses slowly down Anakin's face, over his nose, his cheekbones, until his lips get to Anakin's. "I love your mouth, how powerful your words can be and how you're not afraid to say what you truly mean," he whispers against his lips. 

Anakin feels himself blushing, wanting to either curl in on himself or keep listening to what Obi-Wan is saying. Obi-Wan moves over to his ears, pressing a kiss against them in turn. 

"I love your ears, how you listen to me so _well_ , but then other times don't and aren't afraid to take your own initiative, to disobey others to do what's right." A kiss on each cheek, which feel like they're burning up at this point. "And I love your cheeks, how they always flush so prettily for me, like a brilliant summer sunset." Soft kisses down his neck, making him arch into the touch, before stopping at each shoulder. "I love your shoulders, how they carry so many burdens yet continue to be so strong." He trails kisses down each arm to linger on his palms. "I love your hands, how deft and skilled they are, but how your touch is still gentle and loving." He moves over to kiss down Anakin's sternum and belly. "I love your organs, how they keep you alive and breathing so that I can keep cherishing you, so that you can keep on impacting the galaxy."

Anakin chokes out a laugh at that one, squirming a little in embarrassment and being under Obi-Wan's scrutiny, and Obi-Wan smiles back. Obi-Wan's words are both weird and sweet. He then moves to kiss down each leg. 

"And I love your legs, that keep you standing and fighting alongside me, that carry you through so much hardship." Kisses on his hip bones, his inner thighs, pointedly ignoring Anakin's growing arousal. "And I love your lovely behind, that you allow to share with me the pleasures of your body, to have us connect so intimately with each other in that way." Anakin giggles a little again, and Obi-Wan's eyes shine with amusement before he continues down his body to his feet. The kisses there make him ticklish, so that he almost kicks Obi-Wan in the face accidentally. "I love your feet, that hold you up, that keep you balanced and grounded . . . even if they sometimes stink," Obi-Wan says with a playful grin. Anakin just scoffs, but he can't hide his shy smile. 

Obi-Wan moves up to his chest again, pressing a long kiss over his rapidly beating heart.

"And finally, I love your heart, how caring and passionate and full of love it is for even the smallest creature. And that somehow, you've chosen me to love." Anakin feels like crying again, as Obi-Wan finishes and looks up at him with such a tender gaze. 

"What about my dick?" Anakin asks, trying weakly to lighten up the heavy moment. Besides the fact that he's hard now, too, and really wants Obi-Wan to touch him. Obi-Wan grins. 

"Yes, I love your dick too, how you let me get you off and let me see your pleasure." As he says this, he wraps a hand around said dick, pulling him off lightly until Anakin is gasping and bucking into his grip. "What's your color, Ani?"

" _Mnh_ , green," Anakin pants, and Obi-Wan rewards him with a faster pace. 

"Good boy. Do you want more?" His other hand drifts lower to tease at his hole for a moment. 

"Yes, _please_ ," he replies, letting his legs fall open wider to accommodate Obi-Wan's searching fingers. Anakin flails an arm behind his head, trying to reach the bottle of lube he knew he left under the pillows yesterday in the hopes for this moment, and tosses it to Obi-Wan once he successfully retrieves it. Obi-Wan raises a questioning eyebrow. "I put it there for easier access," he explains sheepishly, and Obi-Wan just rolls his eyes fondly. 

He warms the lube between his fingers, making Anakin get impatient for it, before petting his fingers around Anakin's rim to help him get used to the sensation. Anakin sighs as Obi-Wan finally starts to slowly work a finger inside him, letting the buzz of pleasure wash over him. 

His arousal is of a quiet kind, reserved, the need building slowly and languorously deep within him. He's very conscious of Obi-Wan's every movement, of every sensation coursing through his body, because he's more aware at this stage than usual. Usually he's begging and teary by now, wanting more and wanting it pronto, but this time he's trying to keep himself grounded to experience _everything_. 

Obi-Wan gives him another finger when he asks for it (with maybe just a little pleading, but _shh_ ), and his hips grind forward into Obi-Wan's fingers, trying not to take more than he's given. Little sounds escape him every time Obi-Wan curls his fingers or pushes them slowly in or out, and especially when he presses purposefully up against his prostate, which makes him see sparks behind his eyelids. Obi-Wan leans down to mouth at his hips, trailing kisses down his thighs. 

"So pretty, my love, my _heart_ ," Obi-Wan murmurs against his trembling skin, before he hovers over Anakin's cock. Anakin cries out as Obi-Wan takes him in his mouth, fingers still moving intently inside him even as he takes his cock deeper. Obi-Wan's pace is unhurried and achingly good on both ends, and Anakin feels his whole body tightens impossibly up. It almost surprises how suddenly his climax races towards him, and he panics as he realizes he doesn't want to come, not yet. 

" _Oh_ –purple!" he says quickly, and Obi-Wan immediately moves off of him, retracting his touch as he waits for Anakin to share what's wrong. He breathes heavily for a moment, trying to get himself back under control, though he misses having Obi-Wan's fingers in him and his mouth on his cock. The cold air stings on his sensitive and spit-soaked cock, hole feeling uncomfortably open with suddenly nothing filling it. "Sorry, I–just didn't want to come yet," he says rather bashfully. 

"That's okay, Ani, that is what your colors are there for. Thank you for telling me," Obi-Wan says, running soothing touches down his sides. "Do you want me to continue?"

" _Please_ do," Anakin says, arching his hips up, eager to have Obi-Wan's touch back on him now. "And could you please fuck me?" Letting his desperation bleed through his words. Obi-Wan leans over him to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

"It would be my pleasure," Obi-Wan whispers, and Anakin feels his lips curl into a smile against his own. Obi-Wan sits back again so he can start taking his clothes off, the dim light of the bedroom making his pale skin stand out as it's revealed. Anakin tries to touch him, bring him closer, and whimpers when Obi-Wan takes his hands away. "Patience, darling. Tonight is about you." Anakin doesn't even have the heart to come up with a snarky reply, because Obi-Wan slicks up three of his fingers which makes Anakin automatically spread his legs once more. 

Obi-Wan starts to chuckle, but his breath catches as his fingers sink easily into Anakin, making Anakin moan freely again. It's more of a cursory fingering by now, getting Anakin stretched just enough before their patience inevitably runs out. "Please, _green,_ please, need you _now_ ," Anakin pleads, squirming into Obi-Wan's touch, feeling like he absolutely has to have Obi-Wan in him right now, to feel physically and emotionally connected to him in that way. 

"Okay, okay," Obi-Wan acquiesces, carefully pulling his fingers out and giving Anakin a quick kiss. He moves over to lie down next to Anakin, who looks at him confusedly, but he just turns them on their sides and pulls Anakin's back against his chest. He kisses Anakin's head as he gently bends Anakin's leg up for better access, cock sliding along his inner thighs and balls. Anakin sighs contentedly, leaning back into Obi-Wan's touch. 

Then he feels the hot, blunt tip of Obi-Wan's cock press against his hole, Obi-Wan kissing down his neck as Anakin gasps. Obi-Wan's cock enters him in little pulses of his hips, Anakin trying to arch his hips back to take more, until he's finally full and Obi-Wan groans softly in his ear. 

"So good, my beautiful boy," he murmurs, making Anakin _whine_. And then he dissolves into moans as Obi-Wan steadily rocks his hips into him, the languid pace making pleasure fizz honey-sweet throughout his entire body. Obi-Wan's hand comes up to curl loosely around his waist, the other going up his neck and over where his Adam's apple bobs, to rest on his jaw, tilting his head back. 

The tenderness Obi-Wan shows him is almost too much to bear right now, too overwhelming when his gentle words and touches are combined with the hard cock grinding into him. He almost wants to shy away from Obi-Wan's affection, to instead make Obi-Wan take him _hard_ , make him hurt, but he doesn't. Because deep down this _is_ what he truly wants, at least right now, and it's what he _needs_. And Obi-Wan knows that. 

So he lets Obi-Wan give him this, to try and accept his love and praise even when it's hard. But it doesn't get too hard, because Obi-Wan doesn't allow him to stray into his thoughts for long, with the way his cock drags deliciously in and out of him, how his hand wanders down to grip Anakin's own cock, his thumb tracing circles in spots where he's sensitive. 

"Feel so good, Ani, being so sweet for me," Obi-Wan says, his cock sending continuous shivery shockwaves of pleasure running thick to his very core. "How are you doing?" Obi-Wan asks, pressing a kiss to his temple. Anakin realizes that he's been pretty quiet this whole time, releasing shaky exhales and little moans, breath caught in his throat with all the pleasure and emotion he's feeling. 

"I'm green–'m feeling so good, Master, like . . . like it's where you're meant to be," he finishes with difficulty, the way Obi-Wan presses against his prostate making his head spin and his words slur together. 

"Mm, fuck, sweetheart, you're gonna make me come already," Obi-Wan responds, voice low, and it makes Anakin moan aloud, tightening up around Obi-Wan's cock as if on instinct, trying to push his ass back against him. Obi-Wan fucks in a bit harder, staying deeper inside him, hand on Anakin's cock moving just right. Anakin is starting to tremble, feeling on the edge now, and then Obi-Wan suddenly stops his pace and groans. 

And oh, he had listened to Obi-Wan come before, obviously, but never like this, not when he's still desperate and throbbing and very aware of the cock in his ass, the way Obi-Wan rests his forehead heavily on Anakin's shoulder, panting against his skin. Obi-Wan shudders and releases a broken sound, hips jerking forward of their own accord, and Anakin realizes that he's moaning louder too, because _kriff,_ this is _hot_ as _fuck_. 

" _Oh_ —" Anakin whimpers as Obi-Wan's shaky hand twists on his cock just right, cock still pulsing gently into him, feels a light scrap of teeth on his shoulder, and then he gives a wavering cry as he finally comes. It's like it builds and builds for _ages_ , until it crashes over him in calming waves, diffusing throughout him. 

" _That's it, my good boy, I love you, I love you so much_ ," he vaguely hears Obi-Wan murmur into his skin, and it's like he's pulled from the depths of the sea as he gains awareness again, bliss still floating pleasantly through his entire body.

He belatedly realizes that he's also crying, silent tears flowing down his face as if his orgasm released a dam of other emotions along with it. Obi-Wan shushes him and kisses away his tears, and then pulls out, which makes Anakin cry harder at the loss of that contact, feeling a bit silly at this feeling but also very fragile. But Obi-Wan doesn't seem to mind, just gathers him up in his arms and soothes him as this tidal wave of feeling comes out. 

"I'm sorry–I don't know why–" he tries to say, sniffling, but Obi-Wan just hushes him again, hugging him tight. 

"Shh, I know, it's okay, Ani. I've got you, it's okay." And eventually, he calms down, helped along with Obi-Wan's caring words and the hand in his hair and the kisses on his cheeks, his forehead. Anakin doesn't deserve this wonderful, patient, loving man who stays by his side even when he's sniveling into his chest right after sex. Anakin raises his head to dry his remaining tears, and meets Obi-Wan's gentle smile with a watery one of his own. 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," he says quietly, feeling a little embarrassed after that display of emotions, of really this whole day. But also among that is the pure _love_ that he's feeling, that tomorrow will be a new day where he can try again. And that he's not alone when he does. 

"Of course, Anakin. I love you," Obi-Wan says, before kissing him softly, making Anakin sigh dreamily into it. 

"I love you, too," he whispers once they part. He reluctantly lets Obi-Wan get up to get a cloth to wash them off, as well as pick up their clothes strewn around on the floor and bed. Obi-Wan washes him down gently, making him squirm where he's still sensitive, and helps him drink water as usual, making him feel sleepy and cared for. They get their sleep clothes back on, before Anakin immediately burrows under the blankets once more, making Obi-Wan laugh softly. He peeks out of them to smile back at him, reaching an arm out to pull Obi-Wan in close next to him. "Mm, goodnight," Anakin mumbles, lulled by the sound of Obi-Wan's heartbeat under his ear, eyes drifting closed. 

"Goodnight, Ani."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The reminder of the Invasion of Naboo triggers a panic attack with some symptoms of PTSD for Anakin, suddenly remembering his life on Tatooine as if he's actually there again. Obi-Wan helps him through it, and he feels a little shaky and emotional for the rest of the chapter. Please use your own discretion if you think that it could potentially upset you before reading.**
> 
> Sorry this one isn't as hot as the other chapters lol, but it was therapeutic to write and I like how it turned out! Need me an Obi-Wan tbh 😔🤙  
> Hope you're doing okay!! Take care of yourself <3


	5. under your thumb I'm on my knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times that Anakin drives Obi-Wan crazy. 
> 
> Content contains: comlink sex (lol), dirty talk, semi-public sex, anal fingering, anal sex, exhibitionist fantasies, wall sex, consensual name-calling ("slut"), safeword use (nonsexual), spanking, and intercrural sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted spanking so you shall receive it 😚
> 
> Title from 'Your Love Could Start a War' by The Unlikely Candidates

Obi-Wan sighs and adjusts his bedroll again, feeling like he's still lying on a root that is pressing into his back. He and Anakin, along with some other Jedi, are on a mission, one that requires them to split up and camp outside on this woodsy little planet. He knows it was a good idea when one of the Jedi on their mission suggested Anakin go with the other group, to get more experience on his own since he's continuing to get close to being the age when Padawans are usually put through the trials. But it's still hard being away from him for very long, and it's only been a day. 

He's too used to having Anakin in his bed, too reliant on Anakin being warm and soft and right there, whether they're cuddling or having sex or just talking about nothing. The night sounds of the woods around him and the empty space next to him in his tent just serves to make him more lonely. 

His eyes droop as he stares at the canvas of the tent, thinking that maybe he'll get to sleep soon after all, when he hears Anakin's voice come through the comlink next to his head. "Master, hey, Master," Anakin says, and Obi-Wan can't help the smile that instantly crosses his face as he immediately sits up again and picks up the comlink. Anakin has contacted him more than they should and for no other reason than to hear each other's voices, but Obi-Wan can't seem to mind. Though he also doesn't feel as guilty when Anakin makes the first contact and not him, as he doesn't want to seem _too_ overly attached, even when it's likely he doesn't fool the boy. 

"Yes, Anakin?" He replies, trying to sound like a tired and disgruntled Master and not at all like he's a teen Padawan talking to his crush. 

"I miss you," Anakin says softly, for what is probably the fifth time tonight. 

"I miss you too, but we were supposed to be using this only for emergencies," Obi-Wan says, knowing full well Anakin won't care about that rule (and neither does he, as Anakin continues to bring out his disobedient side). 

"But this is an emergency! Master, I'm," Anakin's voice gets even lower, as if about to tell a secret, "I'm hard. I need your help." Obi-Wan can almost hear the playful grin in his voice, and he almost laughs aloud. 

"We are _not_ having comlink sex right now."

"Don't worry, Master, the other Jedi are far enough away. I can be quiet. Besides, I'm pretty sure I saw a scene like this on the HoloNet once."

"All the more reason not to do it," Obi-Wan says, but he still opens the flap to his tent to look out despite himself. Like Anakin, the other Jedi in his group are scattered throughout the clearing, far enough away that muffled sounds wouldn't be cause for alarm. Damn this boy. He closes the flap and lies back down. "Can't you just get yourself off without my help anyways?" But he can't deny that his own body's already getting interested. 

"But Master! It's never as good when you're here, or at least, when your voice is."

"Oh, do you get yourself off a lot?" Obi-Wan asks, teasing. 

"Only when you're not there to take care of me. Usually you keep me satisfied enough that I don't need to. _Very_ satisfied." Again, damn this boy. "But don't you want to hear the dream I had of you last night? I think you'd like it." Anakin's voice is breathy, like he can't contain his excitement. "I woke up when it was over and almost got you up too because I was so needy, but I was good and waited 'cause I knew you would want me to. But then I still couldn't do anything about it because we had to go on this mission, and now I can't stop thinking about it. About you," he finishes in a rush.

"You going to tell me what it was about, sweetheart?" Obi-Wan asks, starting to lazily palm himself through his trousers, keeping his comlink in his left hand. He's used to having dreams about Anakin now too, and they have recently evolved from just shapes and sensations and color to more tangible dreams that leave him wanting more, probably because so much of his life is Anakin than ever before, and also especially since he typically sees him right before he falls asleep. He hears the sounds of Anakin getting adjusted before he speaks. 

" _Mm_ , well, you had me bent over some abandoned speeder in the middle of nowhere and you were fucking me deep, so desperate we hadn't even bothered to take our clothes off." _Gods_. So that's how it's going to be. 

"Are you touching yourself, Ani?" Anakin gives a little _mm-hmm_ , sounding ruined already. And he can't have that. "Stop," he commands, and by Anakin's sharp intake of breath and his little whimper, he can tell he obeyed. "What's your color, darling?"

" _Green_ ," Anakin whines, and _oh_ Obi-Wan wishes he could see how the boy looks right now, knows he would be so pretty and desperate. But this will do for now. 

"Good boy. Now keep telling me about your dream."

"Y-you pulled my hair . . . _hard_ , and when I woke up my scalp was tingling like it had actually happened. And your other hand was clamped over my mouth and you were fucking me so hard I was shaking." _Fuck._ "A-and you called me . . ." Anakin sounds trembly, almost nervous. "You called me a slut." _Fuck fuck fuck_. 

"And you liked that?" He's surprised his own voice isn't trembling. 

"Y-yeah. A lot. Guess my subconscious knows what I really want." Obi-Wan undoes his pants enough to take his cock out, hissing as his hips jerk up at the first touch. "Then you came in me, and knelt down behind me and held me open and your c-come was dripping out and then you licked it out of me, and _ohh,_ it was so good. And then I woke up and I was sweating and so hard. Took a while to get back to sleep after that." Obi-Wan has to close his eyes against the sudden rush of arousal that seeps through him. 

" _Good_ boy, thank you for telling me. You can touch yourself now," he says, needing to hear Anakin feel good too. 

"Oh, thank you, Master," Anakin gasps out, breath catching in the way Obi-Wan knows it does when he teases around the head of his cock. 

"Can I tell you how I'd finish the dream?" At Anakin's enthusiastic murmur of assent, he continues, fumbling with a pot of bacta from his bag so he can fuck up into his fist in a leisurely, slick pace. "Well, it sounds like you hadn't come yet in your dream, so I'd continue eating you out, until I clean all my come out of you, feeling you quiver around me. I know you love to have my tongue in you, always come undone so sweetly for me, and I know your hole would be looking so pretty and well-fucked." 

It's more nerve-wracking than usual to speak like this, when it's only him in this tent talking into a comlink, but Anakin's small gasps and muffled moans spur him on. 

"And then when you can't take any more, when you're begging and truly desperate for it, I'd turn you around and pin your hips to the speeder before swallowing your cock down. You'd try to struggle because you would be feeling so intensely that it's almost too much, but soon you'd come hard down my throat until you're limp and sated. And then I'd stand up and kiss you deep, so you can taste both of us together."

" _Mnhh fuck_ , Master, _please_ ," Anakin whimpers, trying so hard to be quiet, to try and make no more than little whines and shaky exhales. 

"Are you close, Ani?" Obi-Wan is starting to feel the strain of trying to be quiet too, to keep his voice even and low. 

"Y-yeah, pretty close, _oh_."

"I wish I could be there right now, you're making such lovely noises. You always take everything I give you so well, always so _good_ for me." He imagines Anakin's hands pulling him off instead, his pink lips wrapped around his cock, teary eyes looking up at him, and he suddenly finds himself on the edge sooner than he expected.

"W-wish you were here too, just—hold me down and fuck me into the ground or, or put your mouth on me, and I swear I would be good, I'd be good, _please, please_ ," Anakin says breathily, mixed in with muffled sobs, and he can hear rustling and the faint sound of the slick glide of Anakin's hand on his cock. 

"You would be good, you're _so_ good for me, Ani. Can you come for me, my beautiful boy?" And then Anakin makes a broken little sound, and even when he's being so quiet Obi-Wan is still very familiar with how Anakin sounds when he comes. And the thought of that, of the knowledge of what Anakin looks like when he's truly overcome with pleasure, makes Obi-Wan tumble over the edge too, desperately biting his lip to keep from crying out. 

He thankfully manages to catch most of his release in his hand, and awkwardly sets that hand aside to clean later, because first he needs to make sure Anakin is taken care of. The boy is breathing heavily, probably still working through the aftershocks since he's so sensitive and usually comes so intensely.

So Obi-Wan says what he usually says, a murmur of, "that's it, Ani, I'm here, I love you," until Anakin's breathing evens out. "Sweetheart, are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, m'good," Anakin replies, sounding sleepy and content. It makes Obi-Wan's heart ache for his presence again. 

"I'm glad, darling. Have you gotten yourself cleaned off?"

"Doing that now," Anakin replies, hearing some movement on his end.

"Good boy. Now I want you to drink some water, alright? And get cozy under your blankets. I'm right here." A moment or two passes before Anakin speaks again. 

"Wish you were here with me."

"I am, even if not physically. You can still feel our bond? Focus on that. Focus on my love for you. And try to get to sleep now, Ani." He hopes his words and Force presence is enough, because he's finding that all he really wants is for Anakin to feel safe and happy and loved. 

M'kay," Anakin yawns, "I love you." Obi-Wan says it back and settles down to listen through the comlink until Anakin's breathing slows and evens out, before he finally turns off their connection. 

*****

Obi-Wan watches Anakin practice his Form V sequences from the sidelines of the training hall, allowed to look his fill even as he keeps a critical eye on his Padawan's progress. He watches him combat an invisible enemy, his lightsaber a blue blur, the familiar sounds of its hum bleeding into the background of the other trainees in the hall. 

He's drawn a small crowd today, the usual gaggle of Padawan admirers his age that always seem to be in awe of Anakin, much to their Masters' chagrin. And Obi-Wan doesn't blame them, because Anakin looks fierce and deadly as he uses his energy and passion to attack, and not just defend as in Obi-Wan's usual form, full of raw and beautiful power. He's also shirtless, a thin sheen of sweat on his muscles making him glitter, and he suddenly stops his rhythm to catch his breath, ruffling a hand through his hair and throwing a tired grin at the onlookers. 

It makes Obi-Wan a tiny bit jealous, that Anakin has so many people who admire him, which he knows is silly. Anakin deserves it, is incredible and needs to be shown off to the world, but something in him also just wants to keep the boy all to himself. His possessive thoughts aren't helped by the fact that Anakin has been a tease today, and Anakin knows he's been one too. Before they were going to leave for the training hall, Anakin had suddenly kissed him, immediately making it dirty and deep, making him want more and have all thoughts of training dissolve from his mind. 

Finally Anakin had pulled away just as Obi-Wan was about to grind into him, telling him that, "we have to go practice, Master," as he giggled and made for the door. Now, he looks over at Obi-Wan, taking in his gaze, which Obi-Wan knows is probably heated. His strong barriers are up for everyone except Anakin. 

"How am I doing?" Anakin calls, walking towards him, and stopping short once he reaches him. 

"Very good, my Padawan," He responds, enjoying the flushed, easy look that exercise and his attention gives Anakin. 

" _Stop looking at me like you want to fuck me,_ " Anakin says through their bond, shifting on his feet. " _It's distracting_."

" _Says you_ ," Obi-Wan replies, and reaches up to tug on Anakin's braid. "Again, Anakin." That seems to shake him out if his daze, and he backs away to go through his sequences once more, a display of docility on his face that Obi-Wan knows well enough is just a mask to hide his excitement and impatience. It's a lesson in waiting for Anakin; delayed gratification and all that. If Obi-Wan can wait a little longer too, that is. 

After Anakin finishes his last set, Obi-Wan follows him back to their rooms, Anakin's tunics and belt still slung over his shoulder. Obi-Wan latches his mouth onto Anakin's chest once they're inside, backing him against the wall and letting the tunics and belt fall to the floor. Anakin immediately brings his hands up to hold onto him as he laughs shakily. He tilts his head back for better access as Obi-Wan kisses along the cords of his neck, follows the lines of his muscles with his tongue, sucks on the flesh of his pecs.

"If you leave a mark I might not be able to practice shirtless tomorrow," Anakin gasps, though he doesn't seem too upset about the fact. 

"A pity," Obi-Wan grins, but continues kissing down Anakin's abs, his stomach, breathing in his sweet, musky smell. He feels Anakin's skin trembling beneath him, and runs his hands up Anakin's chest to pinch and tug at his peaked nipples, making him whine. He gets impatient, trying to tug at Obi-Wan's tunics to take them off, so Obi-Wan straightens up so he can take them off himself. 

He kisses Anakin as he distractedly takes his belts and obi off, Anakin tilting his head and gasping into it as Obi-Wan feels him go pliant beneath him. "I taste my own sweat," Anakin murmurs against his lips, laughing breathlessly, but he captures Obi-Wan in another kiss anyways, warm mouth opening wider to let him in. 

Obi-Wan eventually backs away enough to pull his own tunics over his head, Anakin immediately kissing and nipping down his jaw, his neck, to his nipples. Anakin's hands wander, down his chest and around his lower back, trying to drag him even closer. He tugs Anakin's head up to look at him, and he's practically panting, lips slick and skin pinked, eyes hazy and blown. 

"So pretty," Obi-Wan says softly, almost to himself, and Anakin releases a shaky little whine as Obi-Wan presses his thigh insistently between Anakin's own. Anakin leans his head back against the wall and unabashedly grinds down onto Obi-Wan's thigh, making him mutter out a curse as he leans in to scrape his teeth along Anakin's ear, kissing the shell of it. This boy never fails to make him breathless, and he wasn't even the one working out. 

" _Please_ —" Anakin gasps, and Obi-Wan can feel the pulsing heat of his arousal through his pants. 

"You know what you have to say for me first, sweetheart," Obi-Wan replies, hand roaming down Anakin's lower back to press him further against him.

" _Green_ ," Anakin says, and Obi-Wan rewards him with a squeeze on his ass and a kiss on his cheek. 

"Good boy, thank you." Then Obi-Wan pulls away to suddenly turn Anakin around to face the wall, crowding up against him. Anakin releases a surprised gasp that ends in a moan, as Obi-Wan rocks into him, making him rub up against the wall. He plants his hands on the wall so he can arch his back into Obi-Wan's body, Obi-Wan biting down into his shoulder at the sudden burst of arousal at feeling Anakin's lower body rolling against his own. 

He holds Anakin's hips tight, keeping him still and pressed close against him, ass pressed to his crotch, before he runs his hands teasingly down Anakin's v-line and over the front of his tented pants. Anakin's head falls forward as he whimpers a little, and Obi-Wan pulls his hands away. He moves instead to Anakin's waistband, to which Anakin chants, " _yes, yes, yes_." He undoes them and pulls both pants and underwear down to his knees, just low enough for what they need right now. Anakin tries to tilt his hips up and spread his legs as much as he can while still stuck in his clothing, and Obi-Wan rewards him with a hand wandering down over the curve of his ass. 

"Well, what do we have here, Anakin?" Obi-Wan suddenly asks in surprise, hand pausing as his fingers brush over Anakin's hole. He's already slick and loosened, making Obi-Wan's breath catch, and Anakin just moans in reply and tries to grind down into Obi-Wan's touch, getting frustrated when he continues to just tease where Anakin so desperately wants him to touch. He pointedly taps Anakin's hole, making his eyelashes flutter. "Is this why you took so long in the bathroom before we left? You were in there fingering yourself, and for what, hm? You had something in mind to come out of it?" Anakin just moans again and frantically nods his head. "Tell me, darling," Obi-Wan says, cupping his other hand around Anakin's jaw to tilt his head back. 

"Y-yeah, I–I wanted you to find me ready for you, to train for you while everyone watched but no–no one knew that I was waiting for you to f-fuck me, _oh_ –!" He cries out as Obi-Wan presses a finger inside him, still wet enough inside that it can slide in easily. 

"Is that why you were such a tease earlier, you wanted to make sure you get what you want?" Anakin lets out a pitiful little whine, trying to rock back onto Obi-Wan's finger. 

"Mm-hm– _please_." Obi-Wan kisses his cheek, his temple. 

"If we continue I'll need to get the lube from the bedroom," Obi-Wan murmurs, finger continuing to massage slowly inside Anakin. 

"No–left food capsule on my belt," Anakin gasps out, and Obi-Wan quirks an eyebrow. He gently pulls his finger out and leans down to pick up Anakin's discarded belt, unhooking the said food capsule curiously. He snorts as he opens it and realizes it's filled with lube, because of _course_ Anakin would do that. Anakin turns his head to grin hazily at him and Obi-Wan stands back up to quickly kiss him. 

"Your ingeniousness never fails to surprise me," he says, before slicking up two fingers, which Anakin has a practically conditioned response to, arching his back even more at the sight as if he doesn't even mean to. Obi-Wan sinks his fingers into Anakin without preamble, Anakin already pushing back with his hands to try to take even more. "Is this what you wanted?" Obi-Wan asks, curling his fingers just right until Anakin jolts and cries out. He runs his other hand over Anakin's flank, equal parts comforting and teasing as he spreads his fingers apart inside him. "What a naughty little Padawan, being all ready and open down here, as if you _wanted_ me to fuck you back there. To let your admirers see how well you take me, how easy it is for me to put Anakin Skywalker on his knees or pin him to the wall." Anakin moans shamelessly. 

"Only for you, Master, _please please please_ ," he begs, and Obi-Wan kisses down the back of his neck, pulling his fingers out when he deems him ready enough. 

"Mm. Good boy," Obi-Wan says, rather breathlessly, as he hurriedly undoes his own pants to pull out his aching cock and slicks it up. He teases the head of it at Anakin's hole, pressing in just a little bit.

"A-and I like knowing you have what others want," Anakin pants, and Obi-Wan pushes in a little faster than he expected at Anakin's words, making them both groan. 

" _Fuck_ , Ani," Obi-Wan says emphatically. "I like having what others want, too." He presses his hips forward in a steady pace into the velvety heat of Anakin, who's fingers are scrabbling at the wall. 

Obi-Wan can sense the word floating between their bond from Anakin, knows what he desperately wants Obi-Wan to say, to call him, and it makes his rhythm suddenly falter. He tugs Anakin's braid, leaning in to whisper fervently in his ear.

" _Slut_." Anakin practically sobs at that single uttered word, tightening up around Obi-Wan. "Color, Ani," he requests quickly, but Anakin answers him almost immediately. 

"Green, _green_ ," Anakin says with a bit of difficulty, turning his head and parting his lips as if asking for a kiss, and Obi-Wan grants him a quick one. Obi-Wan then starts to snap his hips into Anakin, making him face the wall again as he cries out. Obi-Wan places his hands tight on Anakin's waist, keeping him still, to take him as he pleases. The pleasure he feels is dizzying, seeping through his entire body and only escalating with every ruined sound that falls from Anakin's mouth and how he tightens around Obi-Wan with every fuck in. 

Anakin takes his right hand off the wall to reach down and take his own cock in his hand, and Obi-Wan _tsks_ , and slows his pace. "Keep your hands on the wall, Ani," he says, and Anakin instantly obeys. Obi-Wan brings a hand up to pin one of Anakin's into place in encouragement, and gives him a hard thrust of his hips as a reward. 

All he can see is the way Anakin's shoulders flex, the tendons of his neck strained from feeling so much, the sweat beading along his hairline, hears his desperate moans vibrate through him as Obi-Wan leans against him to nip and kiss down the side of his neck. Obi-Wan knows he's on tenterhooks right now, hanging in that space of _nearly there nearly there_ , and knows he can deny him any longer. 

"Lick for me, darling," Obi-Wan commands, pulling his hand away from Anakin's to hold in front of Anakin's mouth. Anakin doesn't hesitate, but laps his tongue along Obi-Wan's palm until it's wet with his spit. "Atta boy," Obi-Wan murmurs, wrapping that hand around Anakin's cock, making him turn his face to muffle his loud cry into his arm. 

Obi-Wan pulls him off with sure, steady strokes, the sound of it slick and dirty, as he continues to fuck into him with more and more abandon. His other hand tugs Anakin back against him to meet his thrusts, Anakin holding desperately onto the wall in front of him as he whimpers, moans getting breathier. 

"I'm–I'm–" he gasps, shaking all over, and Obi-Wan speeds up a little, determined to get him there. 

" _Yes_ , come for me, sweetheart," Obi-Wan says lowly, pressing tender kisses to the crook of Anakin's neck even as he grinds his cock into him deep and rubs his thumb along Anakin's cock where he's particularly sensitive. Anakin's head suddenly falls back with a bitten-back whine, and Obi-Wan hurriedly releases Anakin's hip to find his mouth, slipping two fingers in just as he tightens up almost unbearably around Obi-Wan, sobbing around the fingers in his mouth as he sucks on them to not get too loud as he comes. His release coats Obi-Wan's fingers as he gently fucks him through it, holding him steady as the aftershocks buzz through him. 

"Mm _mmm_ , f-fuck, Master," he says with a shaky laugh, hips jolting forward into Obi-Wan's loose grip around his cock. Obi-Wan smiles and kisses his temple, finally taking his hand away, and keeping his hips still even as his cock throbs surrounded by Anakin's delicious heat.

"Can I continue, Ani?" Obi-Wan asks, trying to pulse into him as carefully as he can when he's teetering on the edge as much as he is. 

"Actually, wait–I want to–" Obi-Wan leans back enough so that Anakin can let Obi-Wan's cock slip out of him, and then he turns around and sits back on his heels with his head reclining back against the wall. "Please?" Anakin says, looking up at him with eyes glazed over with pleasure, before letting his mouth fall open, tongue out flat. Obi-Wan swears, looking at this blindingly gorgeous boy before him, and knows once again that he could never refuse him. 

"Good boy, stay just like that," Obi-Wan says, cradling Anakin's cheek with his left hand, while his right slides fast over his cock, Anakin's come still on his hand creating a slick glide. Anakin sits there patiently, looking up at him expectantly, still trembling a little bit. It doesn't take long until Obi-Wan's orgasm takes ahold of him, and he has to suddenly brace his hand against the wall as his vision goes blurry, feeling utterly overpowered and sated. 

When his world stops tilting, his eyes focus on how his come has landed on and around Anakin's mouth, his hooded eyes looking up at him almost reverently. The boy keeps his mouth open, letting Obi-Wan's come pool on his tongue and dribble out, looking so thoroughly debauched that it makes Obi-Wan dizzy with want, even after just coming. 

What an _angel_. 

Obi-Wan takes his shaky hand away from his cock and scoops up the remaining come on Anakin's face, before feeding it to Anakin, who sucks on his fingers and moans softly, eyelashes a dark smudge against his skin as his eyes fall shut.

"Kriff, you're filthy," Obi-Wan says with awe, taking his fingers out of Anakin's mouth so he can swallow. Anakin opens his eyes again and gives him a slow, satisfied smile. 

"Says _you_ ," he replies, mimicking Obi-Wan from earlier. "And don't worry, I loved it, loved _all_ of it, if that wasn't totally obvious," Anakin says quickly, correctly interpreting Obi-Wan's little flicker of guilt. Obi-Wan smiles gratefully at him, leaning down to kiss his head. 

"I'm glad. You were so good, Ani, so perfect and good for me. I love you." Anakin beams, albeit a bit sleepily, and tries to stand.

"I love you too _–Ohhh_ ," he says suddenly, wavering on his feet, probably feeling light-headed and needing sustenance. Obi-Wan holds him steady. 

"I got you," he says, and leans down to pick Anakin up by his back and under his knees, before carrying him over to the couch. Anakin hides his face into Obi-Wan's chest, seemingly feeling shy from Obi-Wan suddenly picking him up. Obi-Wan just smiles and kisses his head again. 

Obi-Wan sets Anakin gently onto the couch, leaning him back against the cushion, before taking Anakin's boots off and finally pulling his pants and underwear all the way down, and discarding them on the floor. He kisses Anakin's face a few times, murmuring softly that he'll be back, and at Anakin's weary nod, he stands up to place the throw blanket over Anakin. Then he heads to the kitchen to get a big glass of water and some protein bars and fruit for both of them. 

He helps Anakin sit up once he makes it back to the couch, so they can both fit on it and Anakin can lean against him. They eat and drink in silence, Obi-Wan making sure Anakin gets enough nourishment in him and also periodically kissing whichever body part of his is nearest. 

Anakin yawns widely once they're finished, cuddling into Obi-Wan closer. Obi-Wan doesn't want to move, but he also knows they should get properly cleaned up before Anakin actually falls asleep. "We better go take a shower, Ani," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin just grumbles and settles wiggles even closer to him. "We can watch a holofilm afterwards, the day's not quite over yet." At this, Anakin reluctantly raises his head from where it was burrowed into Obi-Wan's chest. 

"Can I choose what we watch?" Obi-Wan pretends to think about it, but really he'd watch the soapiest holodrama if Anakin desired it. 

"Sure," he says finally with a smile, leaning in to kiss Anakin on the mouth. 

***

Anakin ends up choosing a film Obi-Wan doesn't particularly enjoy anyways, but he can't seem to care with Anakin's warm body next to his own and his distracting mouth against his neck, legs tangled together. It's so worth it. 

*****

Obi-Wan scrubs a hand over his face tiredly, dropping his utility belt just inside the door once he and Anakin reach their rooms. Anakin paces the floor near him, still looking agitated and sullen from the day's harrowing events, along with the heavy reprimand he got from the Council. 

They had been on a mission when Anakin had disobeyed strict orders, deciding to instead free some slaves in the city they'd been in, which had put them all in jeopardy. It had ended up working out in the end, but Obi-Wan still feels jittery from it, uneasy, after knowing Anakin did something so foolish. He knows it's because his Padawan just wants to help, and Obi-Wan had wanted to free them himself too, but Anakin had ruined the plan and could've caused more deaths because he hadn't been thinking. Obi-Wan sighs. 

"Anakin—"

"Oh, I don't need a scolding from you too," Anakin says, glaring at his own shoes, finally pausing his pacing. Obi-Wan continues anyway. 

"You put everyone at risk today, and you got in trouble with the Council again, and worse of all, those people could have _died_. I know you want to do what's right, but sometimes you have to listen and think and plan first, and _then_ act."

"But I _couldn't_ just leave them there!" Anakin cries, looking so frustrated. 

"I know, but the slavers could very well have detonated the transmitter chips in the slaves' bodies once they found them missing, because they would rather destroy their "property" than let them walk free. You're lucky you were able to remove them before anything happened." Anakin's eyes flicker rapidly across the floor, still not looking Obi-Wan in the eye, and he can tell Anakin is feeling so much—anger at the slavers, the excess adrenaline, chastened and flustered from being admonished both by the other Jedi and now Obi-Wan. 

"Don't think that I don't know the risks," Anakin mutters resentfully, hugging his arms across his chest. And Obi-Wan knows he does, even though he's too impulsive sometimes, but Obi-Wan will just never be over seeing Anakin so close to being gone from the galaxy, even if that makes him selfish in the eyes of the Council. 

He goes to move towards Anakin, wanting to hold him, to feel him still breathing in his arms after today. "Ani, come here—"

" _Sand_ ," Anakin says suddenly, wide eyes finally meeting his own. He stops in his tracks and holds his hands up in what he hopes is a placating gesture. 

"Okay, I respect that, thank you for telling me," he says, even if every part of him yearns to try to make things okay between them, right now. "I'll be here if you need me." And then Anakin all but flees to his own bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Obi-Wan stands there for a moment, before he finally takes a long shower and goes to his bedroom to meditate on his meditation mat. It's hard, when so much more of his personal space has become _Anakin_ these last few months, but eventually he is able to sink into his familiar, calming state. It helps him sift through his confusing feelings of the day, of the fear for Anakin and sadness of how Anakin must feel to see those enslaved people, and the anger that so much hatred and pain can still exist in the galaxy. 

He doesn't hear much movement on Anakin's end except when he takes a shower too, and even then it's like he's trying to make as little noise as possible, as if not to disturb Obi-Wan. And it makes his heart ache, but he also knows he needs to respect Anakin's boundaries right now, and trust that he'll come to him when he's ready. 

He's sitting in bed in his sleep clothes, trying to stay awake incase Anakin needs him tonight, when he hears a little knock on the door. "Come in," he calls, and the door slides open to reveal Anakin, also in his sleep clothes but looking cautious, hesitant as he hovers in the doorway for a moment. Obi-Wan encouragingly beckons him in, and Anakin shuffles over to the side of the bed, before kneeling down. Obi-Wan realizes he's holding his collar tight in his hands, as if it's keeping him grounded. 

"I–I'm sorry about today, I didn't think it through or confer with you first, and I shouldn't have done that," Anakin says, looking up at him. "Slavers just make me _so_ angry and I just remember what it was like to be in the slaves' position, to feel so _helpless_ , and I didn't think, I just . . ." He flounders for words, and Obi-Wan runs a soothing hand through his hair, Anakin leaning into his touch. 

"Oh, _Ani_ , my sweet boy. I forgive you, and I'm sorry too, and please know that I'm not angry with you. I was just scared for you, but we're here now, still here together. I know it meant a lot to you to do what you did today, and your desire to help others no matter the cost is something I greatly admire about you. And now you know that next time, I'll help you plan it out, and that you don't have to go alone."

Anakin smiles at him gratefully, still looking a little sheepish and small. Obi-Wan motions to the collar still held in Anakin's grip. 

"Would you like me to put your collar on you?" Anakin nods shyly, and Obi-Wan thinks, not for the first time, that he couldn't possibly fall even more in love with this boy. "Okay, darling, come up here then," he says, patting the spot in front of him. Anakin crawls up onto the bed, and sits patiently with his back to him once he hands Obi-Wan the collar. Obi-Wan carefully places the length of it around Anakin's neck, gently tugging his braid out of the way, before clasping it closed. Anakin practically melts with relief once he feels it on him, and Obi-Wan kisses the top of his head. 

"And I'm also sorry for saying the safeword earlier, I just panicked 'cause I didn't know how to feel," Anakin says, as Obi-Wan encourages him to scoot back into the space between his legs and lean against Obi-Wan's chest. 

"No, you never have to apologize for that, and I thank you for using it and telling me what you wanted in that moment, because I want to give you what you need. I love you, so much," he says, and Anakin turns his head to give him a kiss. 

"I love you, too," he says with a soft smile. "and thank you. For everything." Obi-Wan smiles back in response and brings his hands up to rub gently at Anakin's shoulders. He can tell Anakin's still feeling guilty and unworthy of his affection right now, so he wants to do his best to soothe away those worries. 

"This okay?" Obi-Wan asks, giving a little more pressure, working where his muscles are stiff. 

"Mm-hm," Anakin practically moans, facing front again as Obi-Wan kneads his shoulders and up his neck. After a few minutes of this, he moves his hands up to Anakin's scalp, moving his fingers in slow circles and lightly scratching. And at this, Anakin really does moan now, tension just evaporating from his body, his little sounds of pleasure going straight to Obi-Wan's cock. Anakin shifts against him, bringing attention to Obi-Wan's burgeoning arousal, and Anakin does it again as if on purpose. "Mnh, that's good, Master . . . can I please touch myself?"

"Good boy for being so polite–but no, I think I'll have you wait until I'm finished with this. Color, Ani?" Anakin grumbles a little, but says _green_ anyways, and is rewarded with Obi-Wan massaging the sensitive place behind his ears and up his temples. Anakin is completely pliant for him now, brazenly moaning and going lax against him. Obi-Wan combs his fingers through the longer hair usually in its nerf tail, tugging just enough to make him gasp. 

"Do you think I should still be punished?" Anakin finally asks, and Obi-Wan can tell what he means by the excitement radiating through their bond, by Anakin's clear desire to submit, to let go, to _feel_. But it's hard to think with Anakin wriggling his hips back pointedly against him, and he tries to hold him steady with a firm grip on his hips. 

"Your lecture from the Council is punishment enough, and I know that you understand what you did wrong. I don't want to make things worse or make you feel like you deserve more punishment." Anakin lolls his head back to press gentle kisses to Obi-Wan's neck. 

"That's sweet and I really appreciate it. But what if I do this?" Anakin's hand wanders down his belly to slip under his waistband, hips bucking up as he fists his cock. "You did tell me not to touch myself yet." Obi-Wan can feel the smile pressed against his skin. _This boy_ , the little minx. Obi-Wan is forever weak for him. Obi-Wan moves a hand down to tightly grip Anakin's wrist in his pants, stilling him with a little gasp, and he can see the thought, the fantasy, that Anakin is giving him through their bond, like a bright spark, wanting to be seen. 

"What about a spanking, dear one, what color is that?" Obi-Wan asks as calmly as he can, enjoying the way Anakin suddenly sits up and turns around to face him, mouth parting and cheeks flushing. It's like he's in shock for a moment, and it's very endearing. Obi-Wan touches his knuckles to his reddened cheek. "Ani?" And then Anakin all but dissolves into pleading words. 

"Green, green, Master, _please please please_." 

"Oh, so you like that idea a lot, hm?" He asks, teasing, even as a fresh surge of arousal makes him dizzy. "I don't think it'd be much of a punishment if you _want_ it so badly." He continues to run his fingers over Anakin's soft skin, and Anakin pouts at his words. 

"No, _please_ –I _need_ it, please—" 

"Okay," Obi-Wan soothes, giving him a quick kiss, "okay. I got you." And then he suddenly tugs Anakin down to lie across his lap, belly down, making a cute little yelp escape him. "This good?" Obi-Wan asks, giving soft touches down Anakin's flank as he props himself up on his elbows. 

"Yeah, green," Anakin replies, and it's sort of muffled because he's hiding his face in his arms. 

"Hey, don't hide, sweetheart. I know you're probably feeling very vulnerable and embarrassed right now, but I got you and love you and want to give you this. Okay?" Anakin nods, before he raises his head to show his flushed face, eyes blown and gleaming. Obi-Wan leans over to kiss him slowly, before releasing him and running hands up and down his body again, making him shiver. "Good boy. Thank you for trusting me like this." 

Anakin's positioned so his ass is right across Obi-Wan's lap, and Obi-Wan has to get ahold of himself quick, because _Force_ this is too much, to have Anakin Skywalker willingly draped over his knees and begging for a spanking. Kriff. 

He takes a deep breath to try and keep his calm, to keep himself from tumbling into his own pleasure and instead make this good for Anakin. He pulls Anakin's pants down, inhaling sharply when he realizes Anakin's not wearing anything underneath, and Anakin has to wiggle his hips enticingly to snap Obi-Wan out of his daze again. He takes Anakin's pants fully off and rucks up his shirt, tracing light touches down his lower back and around his hips. Anakin is almost shaking, trying to keep still and not rut into Obi-Wan's lap as he arches his ass up even more. 

Anakin gasps softly as Obi-Wan gently places a hand on Anakin's ass, as if he expected more, and seems to sink into the sheets as Obi-Wan palms over the flesh of him, teasing. "How many are you gonna give me?" Anakin asks, gasping a little louder and biting his lip as Obi-Wan trails light fingers down the cleft of his ass. 

"We'll see how well you do," Obi-Wan replies, and then he lifts his hand just enough to give Anakin a soft, experimental swat on one cheek. Anakin exhales shakily, hands fisting in the sheets, and makes a tiny sound once Obi-Wan smacks his other cheek, just a bit harder. "Don't hold back now, Ani," Obi-Wan says, lightly scraping his nails along Anakin's flesh. That brings out a little whine. 

It takes six smacks, in increasing pressure, until Anakin cries out, fingers twisted desperately into the sheets as his whole body jolts. He whimpers as Obi-Wan runs gentle fingers over his flushing skin, body radiating heat. 

"Okay?" Obi-Wan asks, turning Anakin's head to properly look at him. His eyes are glazed over and a little teary, sunk so deep already. 

"G-green, _please_ ," Anakin practically moans out, and it ends in a _mmph_ when Obi-Wan grants him another smack. Anakin gets louder the longer they go on, as Anakin succumbs to this feeling and loses his inhibitions, Obi-Wan balancing out the sting of his hand with constant murmured praise, of, " _that's it, you can take it, darling, such a good boy_."

It takes twelve smacks until Anakin starts fully grinding into Obi-Wan's thigh, trying to rock forward as much as he can with Obi-Wan's spare arm resting across his lower back. Having Anakin squirming in his lap like this, with his reddened, overheated flesh underneath Obi-Wan's palm, almost makes Obi-Wan want to let him get off right now like this, to continue to hear his little _uh uh uh_ sounds as he tries desperately to get more friction. 

But he manages to rein himself in. 

"Anakin," he says warningly, holding Anakin still, and he goes pliant when Obi-Wan digs his fingers into his hips just enough to hurt a little. "Don't you dare come yet. This is a punishment, after all." He runs a hand over Anakin's ass in slow circles, as if in mock-comfort, when he knows the sensation probably burns a bit. Anakin grumbles, saying something under his breath. "What was that?" Obi-Wan asks, lifting Anakin's chin from his arms with two fingers and turning his head to look him in the eye. Anakin swallows thickly when he sees his face, and Obi-Wan wonders what he looks like right now to get such a reaction from Anakin. 

"Yes, Master," Anakin says quietly, looking like the very definition of meekness, and oh, how _easy_ it is for him to get there even after being a bit defiant. Obi-Wan hums and leans forward to give him a tender kiss. 

" _Good_ boy. You can be so obedient when you want to be." His hand caresses Anakin's hair for a moment, making him whine. And then Obi-Wan gives him another hard _smack_ and Anakin's head falls forward again with a surprised moan. 

It takes nearly twenty smacks until Anakin is full-on crying, dissolved into a desperate, pleading, beautiful mess in Obi-Wan's lap. He begs, " _I can't, I can't_ ," and, " _please more, please more_ ," in equal measures, trying _so_ hard to stay still and take only what Obi-Wan gives him. Anakin's arousal is as hot and hard as an iron brand against his thigh, and his own is throbbing in his pants. When Anakin starts sniffling, breathing in harshly as little sobs mix in with his moans, Obi-Wan stops. 

"What's your color, Ani?" He asks almost urgently, hand gently caressing the nape of Anakin's neck. But he has no need to be worried, because Anakin turns his head and gives him a hazy smile, looking blissed-out even as tears stain his cheeks. 

"Gods, 'm _green_ , I've never felt so turned on in my _life_." Obi-Wan releases a shaky laugh, but decides to finish this up soon anyways, for both of their sakes, because he feels like he could very well come at any moment and he hasn't even touched his cock yet. He gives Anakin a couple more smacks in quick succession, while Anakin begins to chant a litany of, " _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me_."

Obi-Wan gives him one final, lingering smack right on the seat of his ass, bringing a truly ruined little sound out of him. "Okay, Ani, you did so well, just hold on a little longer," Obi-Wan murmurs, brushing damp hair off of Anakin's forehead. He then carefully helps Anakin off of his lap, to lie on his belly on the bed as Obi-Wan quickly takes his own pants off, vision whitening for a moment once he gets a hand on his cock.

 _"Ple-eee-ase,_ " Anakin whines, sounding impossibly desperate, like he's barely holding on now. Obi-Wan reaches for the lube before helping Anakin onto his hands and knees, Anakin trying to spread his legs apart and making a small sound of confusion when Obi-Wan instead keeps his knees together. 

"Shh, shh, I got you, like this, sweetheart, just like this," Obi-Wan says, keeping a soothing hand tracing circles onto Anakin's flank as he slicks up his cock. His eyes stray to how Anakin visibly trembles with arousal, how his ass is nicely speckled red and a pretty flush travels all the way down his body. Anakin turns his head to look at him, and gods, he's so beautiful it's _devastating_. 

Obi-Wan slips his cock into the space between Anakin's inner thighs, and Anakin seems to catch on now. Obi-Wan rolls his hips forward, a play at fucking, Anakin's skin slicked with lube and sweat, soft and warm and _tight_ as Anakin trembles and squeezes his thighs together. Obi-Wan reaches around to tug at Anakin's cock, and Anakin _keens_ , head falling down as he tries to move into Obi-Wan's grip.

"I _can't_ –I'm– _please_ –" Anakin gasps, and Obi-Wan feels how his cock brushes against Anakin's balls, how his whole body tenses up. 

"Come, Ani–that's it–such a _good_ _boy_ –" Obi-Wan says, gliding his cock between Anakin's thighs, feeling his own pleasure tug him along, nearly there, and then Anakin sobs brokenly as his body curls inward, shaking through his intense orgasm. Obi-Wan eases up on the hand on Anakin's cock and instead gives him gentle touches elsewhere as Anakin pants, lowering himself to his elbows. 

"Come, please come, Master, wanna feel it," Anakin mumbles, turning his head and reaching back for his hand, looking at him imploringly, pleasure-drunk. That's all it takes for Obi-Wan to come with a sharp gasp, hips stuttering as his release paints Anakin's skin, hand gripping Anakin's tightly. He kisses up Anakin's back when he catches his breath, hips still moving lazily as Anakin moans a little, sounding utterly pleased with himself. 

Obi-Wan finally sits back to help Anakin onto his side, careful not to put too much pressure on his ass which is likely to be sore. Anakin has started to shiver a little, trying to curl himself as close to Obi-Wan as he can, so Obi-Wan tucks the spare blanket around him even though his skin feels as hot as the desert. 

"I've got you, darling, I've got you," Obi-Wan murmurs, rubbing Anakin's back and kissing his head several times. "I love you, to the far corners of the galaxy and back," he whispers into Anakin's hair, and he feels Anakin press a tiny kiss onto his chest. 

"I—I'm still good?" Anakin asks, still trembling, and Obi-Wan holds him even closer. 

"Oh, baby boy, you're _so_ good, so good for me. I swear it. _Always._ " He sees a sleepy little smile grow on Anakin's face, and Anakin reaches up to play with a strand of Obi-Wan's hair distractedly, the other tracing over Obi-Wan's heartbeat as his shaking starts to subside. He lets Anakin doze for a few minutes, until their breathing evens out and Obi-Wan's body feels heavy and drowsy, and knows that he has to get up soon if he doesn't want to fall asleep where they lie. 

He finally sits up, careful not to disturb Anakin too much, who just grumbles softly and nestles into the toasty space that Obi-Wan leaves behind once he stands up, dropping a kiss on Anakin's temple. He gets a warm washcloth, a glass of water, and a pot of bacta from the bathroom, and then sits down next to Anakin again to gently wash away any of his remaining tears and sweat on his face. Obi-Wan takes the blanket off Anakin so he can then wipe his body down, washing away the come on his belly and the sheets, and then Obi-Wan's come that's trickling down his thighs. Then he carefully takes Anakin's collar off, setting it on the nightstand and kissing him when he's done.

Once he's clean, Obi-Wan helps him onto his front, Anakin pillowing his head in his arms as Obi-Wan coats his fingers in bacta. Anakin winces at the first touch to his reddened ass, but the fact that the bacta is warm seems to help. Obi-Wan rubs it into skin as soothingly as possible, wherever seems to be the most sore, and Anakin lets him, even if through their bond he can tell Anakin actually wants to feel it tomorrow.

He still might. Obi-Wan just wants to take care of him as much as he's able. 

"Alright, you're all done, thank you for being such a good boy," Obi-Wan says, wiping off his hands and helping Anakin sit up against the pillows, albeit sitting a bit gingerly still. Obi-Wan reaches over for the snacks on the bedside table that he has been leaving there often lately, to save a trip to the kitchen which would mean leaving Anakin alone for longer or trying to drag him out there. So he helps Anakin eat and drink as usual, loving how soft and free Anakin looks, how he clings to him or rests his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder or just keeps him close. 

"Mmm, well this was . . . therapeutic," Anakin says finally as he finishes eating. And Obi-Wan can tell it's true, how all the built-up tension and anxiety from the last few days, and especially today, have utterly melted away. 

"I'm glad, darling. But don't do anything too bad next time you want a spanking, because I will gladly give it to you regardless."

"Yeah, okay," Anakin says, turning his head to drowsily kiss Obi-Wan's neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Obi-Wan says fiercely, kissing him and chasing the sugar left over on his lips. 

***

"Do you think they will be okay?" Anakin asks later in the darkness of the room as they lie cuddled in bed. "The people I freed today, I mean." Anakin's voice sounds quiet, small and Obi-Wan thinks for a moment. He can't really guarantee anything, but he'll try.

"I think they've been given a new chance at life that will certainly be better than their previous one. And I know that I am _so_ proud of you. You are so _good_ and passionate and full of light." He sees Anakin's mouth quirk up a little, eyes flicking over to look at him. 

"Thank you. My heart tells me they'll be okay, I guess." Anakin sounds suddenly sad, and Obi-Wan doesn't push him, just holds him closer. 

"Then they will be. Sleep now," Obi-Wan whispers, with a gentle kiss on Anakin's forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> AToP Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ulIg1P7hnZLKptqzXesnd?si=SDxQUI6KTD2oI9b1KjB8sQ


	6. more than enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan takes Anakin to visit Naboo. 
> 
> Content contains: lingerie, slight feminization, oral sex, rimming, anal fingering, anal sex, DP (with fingers though?? so if that counts lmao), riding, and Anakin feeling pretty :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lingerie reference!](https://pin.it/35ojYZz)
> 
> Books I used for reference: "The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader" by Ryder Windham and "Queen's Shadow" by E.K. Johnston
> 
> Title from the song by Alina Baraz

Anakin slumps his head back against his seat to look at the ceiling of the ship, continuously tossing the round end of a broken lever up into the air. 

"Where are we going, Master?" He asks, catching the ball in his fist before throwing it back up. He knows Obi-Wan was able to get them a free weekend to do whatever they please and that Obi-Wan planned something for them, a _surprise_ he says, so naturally Anakin is trying to get the answer out of him. 

"No matter how many times you ask, I'm still not going to tell you," Obi-Wan replies, adjusting some buttons on the console. "It's a surprise. Besides, I think you'll find out soon enough anyways." He prepares them to leave hyperspace, and once they do, Anakin turns his attention away from the ball to instead take in the planet they've arrived at. Its surface is a swirly, turquoise blue, one that he still remembers vividly to this day. 

" _Naboo?!"_ He exclaims, jumping to his feet to get a closer look out the windshield. "No way, thank you, Obi-Wan!" He wraps his arms around Obi-Wan and kisses him on the head, who smiles and reaches up to kiss his cheek in turn. And then Anakin suddenly pulls back, realizing something. "But wait, are we going to see Padmé?" At Obi-Wan's nod, he starts to panic. "Ohhh no, no no no, I'm not prepared for that, it's been so _long_ —what if she doesn't like me anymore or what if she never liked me _before_ but just humored me because I was a little kid? Or what if she doesn't remember me at all? I—"

"Ani. Anakin," Obi-Wan says, successfully breaking his tangent. Anakin looks at him. "She invited us to Varykino, her lake retreat, herself." A sudden rush of air leaves Anakin at these words, and he sits back down in his copilot chair. 

"Oh." He's still a bit anxious though, because it's like he said—it's been so _long_ and he's changed a lot, though for the better, hopefully. But he's also extremely excited despite himself. 

***

They land at one of the public docking bays in the Lake Country, before renting a speeder to get to Padmé's house, as there are designated places for ships to fly so that the sky isn't clogged by air traffic. Anakin can't help but smile as they travel across open land, the pleasant breeze ruffling his hair, everything smelling fresh and green and such a shock from Coruscant. The sunlight seems different here, making everything have a golden glow, including Obi-Wan's hair. He nearly veers the speeder off their course getting distracted by how it glimmers in the sun. 

He also feels truly _comfortable_ here because of the climate, which isn't something he's really felt since Tatooine. The other worlds he's visited, and especially Coruscant, feel too cold when compared to the sweltering heat he grew up in. 

But he's still switching between nervousness and excitement at seeing Padmé again. She'd been in his dreams for years, until deep brown eyes and creamy skin changed to stormy-blue eyes and the rough press of a beard. He wonders if she still has the japor snippet necklace he made her. 

Probably not. 

***

They make it to Padmé's lake villa, which is gorgeous, with it's yellow rock and red roofing and copper-green domes, surrounded by a peaceful lake on all sides. Once they park, they make their way along the pathway crossing the water up to the entrance, Anakin tripping a little when he looks up and sees Padmé walking down to meet them.

She's wearing a flowy dress, not nearly as elaborate as her Queen Amidala outfits, but certainly fancier than the peasant attire he met her in. Guards and two of her handmaidens trail behind her, an entourage even when she's not queen anymore. She's as beautiful as he remembers, and intimidating too. 

Padmé smiles widely once they're within range, Obi-Wan stopping to bow, Anakin following suite. "It's a great pleasure to see you again, my lady," Obi-Wan says in greeting. 

"Welcome, it's been far too long, Master Kenobi." She looks taken aback for a moment as she takes in Anakin. "And Ani, my goodness, how you've grown!" 

"So have you," Anakin replies without thinking. Damn it. "Grown more beautiful, I mean." Nope. "Well, f-for a Senator I mean." He can sense Obi-Wan's amusement through their bond, but Padmé just laughs it off. 

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Obi-Wan says, not forgetting how to interact with other people. "It is much appreciated."

"Of course, when I heard you were planning a trip to Naboo I knew I couldn't have it any other way." She gestures to the house. "Shall we?" They nod, and she leads the way back to the steps of the house. 

She ends up falling into step next to Anakin, as he tries to inconspicuously watch Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye. Obi-Wan looks so relaxed and carefree here, the fresh lake air seeming to do something to his whole countenance, the way he carries himself. It's very attractive, him among this landscape. 

"It's so beautiful here, isn't it?" Padmé asks from beside him. Anakin nods dazedly, not straying his eyes from the sight of his Master. 

"Yeah. It is." He quickly looks back at her to find her looking curiously at him, before she smiles brightly. 

"C'mon, we have so much to talk about," she says, taking his arm. And then they race up the remaining stairs, acting not much at all like a proper Jedi and senator. 

***

They sit on the terrace to talk, guards and handmaidens fading into the background so that it feels familiar and casual, as if it hasn't been nearly ten years since they've seen each other. They talk about what they've been up to and any news—missions and Coruscant and galaxy politics from Obi-Wan and Anakin, the Senate and how Naboo is faring on Padmé's part. 

"Sabé, my closest friend and former decoy, who you met as queen, has been on missions in Tatooine to free enslaved people there," Padmé says. "I would have been doing it myself if I hadn't been asked to be senator, but I'm trying to do all I can in the Senate as well." Anakin blinks, feeling a sudden surge of emotion rush through him. 

"Really? That's—that's really nice of you," he says. "Thank you for not forgetting them."

"Of course, Ani, I never forgot you or anyone else left on Tatooine, and felt I had to do something if no one else with the power would. We haven't been able to do it as quickly or as often as we like, and definitely not been able to free as many people, but we've been trying to take it down from the inside so it takes time." She seems braced for what Anakin will inevitably ask, but he needs to know if the answer is something bad. 

"My mother, is she–?" Padmé shakes her head a tiny amount, eyes going sad. 

"I'm sorry, Anakin . . . we haven't been able to find her."

Anakin nods jerkily, looking carefully away as Obi-Wan floods their bond with comfort. He wishes he could curl up next to Obi-Wan right now, and fights to keep his eyes dry against the emotion and bright sun. He figured it would be too much to ask to be able to find and free his mother, that she'd be right where he'd left her all those years ago, but he still feels she's out there somewhere, still waiting for him. And he'll find her, even if it takes until the ends of the galaxy. 

***

The chef of Varykino graciously packs Obi-Wan and Anakin a picnic to have for lunch, as they set out to explore the Lake Country. Padmé still has some work to do in the afternoon, so they're free to meander wherever they like on their own. It doesn't take long to walk until they're surrounded by fields of grass and flowers, lakes and waterfalls and herds of grazing shaak. Coruscant is nothing like this, and any planets they go to that may have similarities to Naboo is one that they don't get to stay on for very long and properly enjoy. He hasn't felt this _free_ since Tatooine, and there he wasn't free at all, except when he went out into the desert by himself and felt like he was the only person in the galaxy. 

They stop at a spot where multiple large waterfalls flow into a river, with little rivulets dancing over rocks, the roaring sound invoking something ancient, something primordial, and Anakin thinks that maybe he does understand what the old Masters mean when they say to commune with the Force from which she came to be, from the very water and soil and organic beings of the earth. Obi-Wan sets the picnic basket down onto the soft grass, before he closes his eyes and breathes in deep. 

"Mm, I could meditate here for _hours_ ," he says, seeming utterly at peace where he stands, but Anakin is eyeing the water. He has never gotten the chance to properly swim, seeing as you couldn't waste water on Tatooine, and he's never been able to do so any other time except when he was allowed to splash around a bit in the Temple fountains as a youngling. 

He hurriedly sheds his clothes down to his base layers, Obi-Wan finally opening his eyes and watching Anakin amusedly as he races down to the edge of the water. He hesitates for just a moment, foot hovering above the surface as the fear of the unknown takes ahold of him. But then he plunges in, gasping at the coldness, and laughs. He turns to see Obi-Wan stripped down to his base layers too, wading into the water behind him with just a little shiver. 

Anakin grins and pulls Obi-Wan's hand to bring him closer, getting used to the water now and trying to get more of his body wet. The water gets deep fast, already up to his waist, and as he walks out into the middle of it his foot suddenly slips on the smooth rocks on the river's floor, and he yelps as he flings his arms out wildly. Then he feels Obi-Wan's arms wrap around him, wet body pressed against his back.

"I've got you," Obi-Wan murmurs, and Anakin shivers at his low voice near his ear. The mood seems to shift, and Obi-Wan presses soft kisses down his neck, Anakin arching back into the touch and humming in satisfaction. He's distracted enough to not notice Obi-Wan's hand dipping into the water until too late, when he gets a face full of cold water and he lets out an embarrassingly shrill shriek. 

"Hey!" He laughs, turning to shove playfully at Obi-Wan, shaking water off his face. "Rude!" He splashes water back at Obi-Wan, who stares at him for a moment with water dripping down his face, until he grins and starts wading towards him with a determined gleam in his eye. "Oh no," Anakin gasps, still laughing as he tries to get far enough away to avoid Obi-Wan's next attack, flailing a little as he tries to swim and fails. Obi-Wan laughs at him and he turns, both of them ultimately drawing close to each other again, mouths inevitably finding each other as Anakin chases the taste of crystal river water on Obi-Wan's lips. 

***

They bask in the sun to dry off, eating their way through the picnic basket—a selection of muja fruit, shuura fruit, and five-blossom bread, with little cups of sunberry wine to drink. It feels like a proper date, and that thought makes Anakin a little nervous, more aware of Obi-Wan's presence beside him as they eat in companionable silence, even with their sabers still casually on the ground next to them. He looks up from where he's distractedly picking bits of grass, wondering how one is supposed to act on a _date_ , to see Obi-Wan staring at him with a soft smile on his face. 

"What?" He asks, feeling his face for any stray muja juice. Obi-Wan just shakes his head and smiles more. 

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much I love you. Hey!" He yelps as a piece of fruit comimg from Anakin's direction suddenly bounces off his nose. Anakin's grinning widely now as well. 

"Sap," he says. "But I love you, too." He leans over to kiss Obi-Wan's cheek, lingering a little as his heart suddenly aches thinking of a life where they could do this every day, wake up together and eat outside under the warm sun next to the water and not worry about Jedi responsibilities or hiding their relationship. 

Obi-Wan must sense his sudden sadness, because he gently turns Anakin's head to look at him. "You okay?" He asks, eyes searching his. Anakin just nods bracingly, trying to push those thoughts away. He'll enjoy whatever he's given, as long as he can be with Obi-Wan. That's really all he can ask for. 

***

He is way too excited when Obi-Wan gives in to his relentless insisting that he let Anakin do his hair, because they are surrounded by wildflowers and he wants to take full advantage of that (besides his desire to see Obi-Wan practically covered in pretty flowers, which is suddenly _very_ strong). Anakin remembers when he first saw whole meadows of flowers, and it was here, on Naboo almost ten years ago. He'd only ever seen the obscure desert flowers before, when he'd pick any he'd come across to put in his mother's hair and swear to her that she was the most beautiful mom in all the galaxy, or when Mos Espa merchants would sell them and they had the rare credit to spare. 

Now he picks an assortment of little blooms, rosy pink and sunny yellow and a blue like Obi-Wan's eyes. Obi-Wan's hair is long enough for Anakin to braid random little sections of it, weaving flowers into them until he has constellations of petals in his hair, his Master sitting patiently as Anakin tries to be as gentle as possible. Whenever he would do his mom's hair it would become an atrociously tangled mess, but at least he has now had plenty of practice with braiding over the years. 

"How many are you putting on me?" Obi-Wan asks amusedly, finally breaking their silence. 

"Enough that you'll find a stray one, or several, on your pillow tomorrow morning," Anakin says, eyes furrowed in concentration as he finishes off a braid. 

"I don't doubt that," Obi-Wan says with a chuckle. 

"Okay, I think I'm done with it," Anakin says, sitting back to look at what he's done. It's kind of crazy, but also makes Obi-Wan look _very_ endearing. And pretty. He wishes he could take a holo of him right now, but committing this moment to memory will just have to do. "There, the most beautiful Jedi in all the land," Anakin declares, and Obi-Wan turns, careful not to disturb Anakin's handiwork. Obi-Wan picks one last flower to tuck behind Anakin's ear. 

"I thought that was you," Obi-Wan murmurs, and Anakin can feel himself blushing as bright as Tatooine's twin suns. 

***

Once the sun starts to sink behind the fluffy clouds and they're finally all dried and dressed again, they make their way back to the villa. They arrive back with flushed cheeks, and huge smiles on their faces even if most of Obi-Wan's flowers had fallen out along the way. 

They quickly wash up before dinner, Obi-Wan keeping one of the braids that still has its flowers intact, much to Anakin's pleasure. Padmé is waiting for them in the dining room (or at least, one of the many), in a new outfit, fancier than the previous one. But she's smiling as they come in, and not like the fake ones that other senators use when they want something from you, and it makes for a very entertaining and comfortable affair. 

Near the end, as they finish up dessert and Padmé regales them with a tale of Jar Jar, who had gotten into politics after the blockade, Anakin excuses himself to the 'fresher. "Oh, it's just down that hallway, second to last door on the left, then third door on the right, and then it should be the fourth door on your left," Padmé says, gesturing to the doorway leading out of the room. Anakin isn't sure if he totally got all of that, but he doesn't really want to awkwardly ask again, so he decides he'll manage. 

He does find it in the end, but he gets a bit lost on the way back, because he's pretty sure there weren't this many turns the first time. This place is _huge_ , and he personally doesn't think he'd know what to do with himself if he lived in a place like this. He'd prefer to live in a cozy little place with Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan is all he really needs. 

Anakin is just about to turn around and try a different route when a door next to him opens, spooking him. He feels his heart start to pound at being caught off guard like that, but it's just a cleaning droid exiting the room, which is why he didn't sense it. The droid completely ignores him as it rolls down the hallway, wheels squealing all the while. Anakin makes a note to tell Padmé he could fix that for her, when he catches sight of the room the droid just left, whose door is still left ajar. 

He feels himself drawn towards it as he glimpses a myriad of colors, and he feels guilty for only a moment until he pushes the door open and practically gasps at the sight. The room is filled to the brim with Padmé's clothing, because of _course_ she'd have a whole room dedicated to her wardrobe. There are rich velvets and fluttery silks, in deep blue and lavender, creamy yellows and pink satin. All his life he's been told or given what he can wear, the color of his Jedi robes being the only thing he's chosen for himself when it comes to his wardrobe. As a Jedi he can't be too particular about such things, but he definitely sees the appeal of having so much variety and color and textures. 

A flash of shimmery fabric catches his eye, and he walks closer to the chaise it rests on to find a pair of cream lingerie embroidered with sparkly gold. He almost turns away, embarrassed, but something stops him. The thought of _wearing_ something like that, which has come up a few times and left him feeling both turned on and mortified, flits across his mind now. He wonders how Obi-Wan would react, if he'd think he'd look _pretty_ , if he'd fuck him while he was wearing them. 

And isn't _that_ a thought. 

"Ani, I was wondering if you'd gotten lost—" 

"Padmé!" He says in surprise, turning and trying not to hide the fact that he was staring at her lingerie. Fuck, this is awkward. He'd been so distracted he hadn't noticed her presence, and now she's walking towards him and _definitely_ knows what he was doing. "Uh, yeah, I got lost, but this room is, uh, cool . . . lots of clothes," he says, cringing at himself as he hovers awkwardly in front of the lingerie on the chaise to try and keep it from view.

"What were you looking at, Ani? It's fine, you know, I'd let you borrow something." She doesn't look angry to find her snooping among her things, just pleasantly curious, and still he doesn't want to deny her. He nervously shuffles to the side, revealing the lingerie, but she doesn't laugh, just looks at it thoughtfully. "I do like that one as well." She seems to know Anakin's feelings about it, somehow. "Oh, hang on!" She says suddenly, "I have a set I've never worn because it was a bit too big for me, and I think it'd look good on you and fit you alright, if you want it." He watches her bemusedly as she rifles through a chest near the wall, until she pulls out a thin box. "Here, so you can have fun with Obi-Wan," she says, holding it out to him. "You can keep it." There's a mischievous sparkle in her eye, and Anakin suddenly panics, even as he unthinkingly takes the box from her. 

"What? No, we're not—!?" He exclaims rather dumbly, because it's the first thing he can think of amid the sinking feeling in his stomach. If she could figure out their true relationship after a few hours, who else might know and just hasn't mentioned it yet?

"Relax, Ani, it's fine. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep myself from hiding the fact that I know anymore, but you have my full confidence." She seems serious about it, and kind, and Anakin suddenly wilts, feeling sheepish. 

"Are we that obvious?" 

"No, I don't think so, or at least Obi-Wan isn't as obvious. I just know the signs of secret lovers and I suspected, because two of my handmaidens acted just like you. But I won't tell a soul, I promise. A senator and past queen knows how to keep a secret." She smiles, and Anakin feels incredibly grateful to her. "I'm happy for you, truly, you've grown so much even if you'll still always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." 

"Thank you, Padmé." Anakin replies, bowing his head a bit in gratitude. He chews his lip for a moment, thinking as he looks down at the box in his hands. "Hey, do you think you could distract Obi-Wan for me?"

***

Padmé manages to distract Obi-Wan with the lure of exploring the architecture and library of the villa with her. Obi-Wan had looked at Anakin suspiciously when he declared he was going back to their rooms to rest for a while, barriers carefully intact, but with some insisting he'd managed to make Obi-Wan go on without him. 

Anakin quickly goes back to their rooms, not knowing how much time he has, though Padmé said she would try to give him an hour. They were each originally given two connecting bedrooms, but now Anakin just assumes they'll be using one since Padmé knows all anyway. He feels jittery with nerves as he strips naked and enters the 'fresher, and then immediately feels overwhelmed with how big and fancy it is. There is a rather excessive amount of different scented soaps to choose from, and Anakin tries to smell each of them, which ends up making his nose burn until he can't smell anything at all. 

But he wants to smell good if he has the opportunity to, since at the Temple they all use basic unscented soaps, so he chooses a honey and star-mist variety which he hopes Obi-Wan won't be adverse to. He washes himself very thoroughly, paying even more attention to the act than he usually does, rinsing away sweat and river water until he smells like a whole flower garden. Then he trims the hair on his body also more than he typically does, especially his pubic hair, and then shaves the light stubble on his face, before brushing his teeth well. He ruffles his hair dry and redoes his Padawan braid, leaving the rest of it down, which curls gently against his neck. 

Finally he opens the box Padmé gave to him. He had peeked a look earlier and determined that he adored it, even if he is still a little embarrassed to try and put it on. It's a two piece set of black lace, with a pretty, cropped top with wide sleeves and black ribbon defining the chest, and a pair of matching underwear that is cut much higher up on his legs than he's used to. Once he slips them on, his whole body shaking, he looks in the wide mirror in the 'fresher. 

And—he actually really likes how he looks, how he feels. The lace is soft and hugs his body just right, the black standing out against his skin. The top slims his shoulders down, the ribbon of the underwear accenting his hips, making him look like he has more curves than usual. He can feel his cock filling just from the feeling of the lace against his skin, of the anticipation, and he truly does feel _pretty_. He hopes Obi-Wan likes it too. 

He also puts his collar on, which he'd brought just in case, and is glad he did. He would prefer to have Obi-Wan put it on for him, simply out of routine, but doing it himself will have to do if this is to be a proper surprise. Something about the feel of it against his neck, the constant weight and pressure of it on his skin, makes him calmer. 

With his spare time, he practices lines in the mirror, trying to think of any bit of seducing he's seen over the years and trying to replicate them. "Hello there, hot stuff," he tries first, shooting finger guns at his reflection. 

Uh, _no_. 

"Is that a lightsaber in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" He asks, looking over his shoulder and batting his eyelashes, and he makes himself crack up. 

Definitely not. 

"Could you offer me a ride, nerf herder?" He tries to say between giggles, feeling utterly ridiculous. 

Yeah, no way. 

He eventually gives up, telling himself that Obi-Wan already loves him as he is (somehow), so he doesn't have to try too hard until he inevitably makes a fool of himself. He's nervous though regardless, and he tries to stay calm so that he doesn't start sweating, equal parts anxious and horny. It had seemed so much easier when he prettied himself up before the second time they had fucked, when he knew what he wanted and was determined to get it. But since then he's realized just _how much_ Obi-Wan means to him, and wants to keep his love, if he can.

After a few minutes of habitual pacing, he senses Obi-Wan coming back towards their rooms, and suddenly Anakin is sent into a flurry. "Oh god, oh fuck," he gasps, racing over to the bed and landing on it, arranging himself in what he hopes is appealing enough, to act like he'd been casually lounging there against the fancy pillows instead of freaking out. 

He hears the door of the entrance hall slide open, and Obi-Wan starts talking as he comes around the corner. "Anakin, you have to see the library, it's—oh, _hello_ ," he says, voice suddenly going lower as he takes in the sight of Anakin on the bed, eyes raking down his body and making Anakin feel warm and flushed. 

"Surprise," Anakin says weakly, feeling faint from Obi-Wan's intense, pleased gaze. Obi-Wan's walks further into the room, eyes not leaving Anakin as he sheds his belts and obi and undoes his boots, stepping out of them and walking slowly towards the bed. 

"Oh, is all this for me, baby boy?" Obi-Wan kneels on the bed over him, and Anakin swallows thickly before nodding. Obi-Wan senses his obvious nervousness, as he reaches out to caress the side of his face. "Anakin, you look _beautiful_. Thank you for being brave and showing me." He leans down to give him a tender kiss, and Anakin's heart pounds, feeling very warm and special and loved. Obi-Wan's hand finds its way down over his chest, over his bare stomach and to where the band of his bottoms frame his hips, making his skin tremble along the way. "You look so sweet, so pretty, my darling," Obi-Wan murmurs against his lips, making him gasp and arch up. 

"Mmnh, _please_ ," Anakin says, running his hands through Obi-Wan's hair, breath catching when he feels the lone braid left in. And this is what Obi-Wan must feel with Anakin's braid, to have that little physical reminder that he's _his_ , a claim whether or not other people know it. 

"What did you have in mind once you had me in your bed?" Obi-Wan asks, moving to kiss softly down Anakin's neck. "Looking so alluring, you must want _something_." The light scrape of teeth in a particularly sensitive spot makes Anakin moan louder than he means to. Already it's hard to form words with Obi-Wan above him, his warm mouth on his skin. 

"I–I didn't really think too far beyond this . . . I just want whatever you'll give me," Anakin gasps out, trying to press his hips up against Obi-Wan's, who keeps his body frustratingly too far away to do so. 

"What if I gave you nothing?" Obi-Wan asks, trailing a finger down Anakin's stomach and pulling temptingly at his waistband. Anakin can tell he's teasing, but a sudden panic fills him at the thought of getting _nothing_ , when he's already been so desperate for _something_. Embarrassingly, he can feel his eyes start to water up already. 

"Please, no–I want–" he whispers, and Obi-Wan pulls back, gently shushing him. 

"I know, I'm just teasing you, sweetheart," Obi-Wan murmurs, kissing his head. "I'll give you what you need, I promise."

"As long as you want to," Anakin says earnestly, completely willing to scrap this idea any moment if Obi-Wan isn't interested, even if it would be hard to come down from this right now. But he doesn't want to make his Master think he _has_ to do anything. 

"Oh, I do. I _so_ do," Obi-Wan says just as fervently, and he picks up Anakin's hand to guide it down to his trousers, and Anakin makes a little sound at the feeling of Obi-Wan's obvious arousal under his palm. "This is what you always do to me, gorgeous boy." Anakin trails his fingers down Obi-Wan's length, squeezing lightly to elicit a groan from him. "What's your color, Ani?" Anakin answers immediately, hands roaming up Obi-Wan's body as if to draw him closer. 

" _Green_."

"Good boy," Obi-Wan says, bringing Anakin's hand up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. Then he pulls back so he can start taking his own clothes off, Anakin's hips bucking up uselessly at the sight of his skin being revealed. Anakin tries to grab at Obi-Wan once he's completely bare, wanting to touch _everywhere_ , but Obi-Wan denies him and holds his wrist pinned to the mattress above his head with one hand. With the other, he drags his fingers down Anakin's chest, teasing his nipples through the lace which adds an extra layer of sensation, making him whine. 

Obi-Wan moves down his body, sucking and mouthing softly at his bare skin once he gets to his belly, and then ignoring his dick for now as he sucks little marks into the flesh of Anakin's thighs. 

"Mm, you taste as good as you smell," Obi-Wan says lowly, licking around the edge of Anakin's bottoms, making him grind his hips up into Obi-Wan's lips, trying to get his mouth where he really wants it. He figures the soap he used was a good choice then. 

Obi-Wan lets go of his wrists, but Anakin still keeps them above his head to be good, fisting his fingers tightly into the sheets. Obi-Wan finally moves his hands down to Anakin's bottoms, where Anakin's cock is peeking out of them, achingly hard against the lace. He bites his lip as Obi-Wan trails light fingers down the length of his cock, catching along the edge and lightly snapping it back into place, making Anakin gasp. 

"What a messy boy, ruining your pretty lace because you're so wet here," Obi-Wan says, rubbing the head of Anakin's cock which is slick with precome, then bringing his fingers up to Anakin's open mouth, letting him taste himself and immediately lapping it up. Then Obi-Wan bends down to lick and mouth along his cock, making Anakin arch and cry out, moving down to kiss his cock through the lace. He goes even lower, tugging the bottoms aside to get at his hole, immediately licking as Anakin lifts his hips up and runs his hands through Obi-Wan's hair again, trying to get Obi-Wan deeper already. " _Gods_ , I just want to eat you up," Obi-Wan groans against his skin, and Anakin shivers, the sound of affecting Obi-Wan in this way almost too much to bear. 

"Please, I want—" Anakin pants out, throwing his head back as Obi-Wan licks inside him just a bit, "I want to touch you, Master." He is barely able to stop his whine when Obi-Wan pulls back, wanting to have both his mouth on Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan's mouth on him, not sure what he wants more. He's drawn to the sight of Obi-Wan's pink lips, glossy with spit, but then Obi-Wan's thick, flushed cock catches his attention, and his mouth parts as if on instinct. Obi-Wan sits up on his knees and laughs shakily, running a hand through Anakin's hair and pulling a little at his braid. 

"Want to try something new?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin's eyes flicker up to meet his, nodding eagerly, as long as he gets that cock in his mouth sometime soon, or he might just start properly crying. "Here," Obi-Wan says, helping Anakin sit up so they can switch places, Obi-Wan lying down on the bed on his back and Anakin beginning to crawl over him. He's confused when Obi-Wan gently stops him and murmurs, "face the other way," and then Anakin finally gets it, feeling his face flush. He shifts around until he's hovered awkwardly over Obi-Wan's body with his face right above Obi-Wan's cock, until Obi-Wan gently coaxes him to lie down on him more fully, straddling his chest and propping himself up on his hands as Obi-Wan runs soothing touches up his thighs. "Okay?" Obi-Wan asks. 

"Yeah, green," Anakin responds, watching enraptured as the warm breath released when he speaks makes Obi-Wan's cock twitch. He carefully picks it up and gives the head a few little licks, making Obi-Wan groan and squeeze his hips tight with his fingers. He sucks the tip into his mouth, moaning in satisfaction as the familiar taste he's become addicted to floods his mouth. This position allows gravity to help pull him downwards, sinking his mouth down to take more of Obi-Wan. 

He's too distracted by how Obi-Wan throbs in his mouth, the weight of him on his tongue, to notice in time how Obi-Wan's fingers grasp his ass and lick a stripe from his balls, up his taint and over his hole. He nearly chokes on Obi-Wan's cock at the unexpected feeling of a warm tongue on him, pulling off to gasp. "Kriff, warn a guy, could you?" He says, groaning and all but forgetting the cock in front of him for a moment as Obi-Wan's tongue presses into him before drawing away so he can speak.

"What did you think was gonna happen when I have your cute little ass in front of my face?" Obi-Wan asks in fond amusement, and Anakin just feels his skin warm even more in response. He muffles his loud moan into Obi-Wan's skin as Obi-Wan starts to lick at his hole again, hands keeping him steady and thumb pulling his lace bottoms aside for easier access. 

Anakin lowers his mouth back down on Obi-Wan's cock, feeling Obi-Wan's legs jerk erratically up at the feeling, heels digging into the mattress. It's hard to concentrate on doing a good job and keep his teeth out of the way with Obi-Wan licking into him, but Obi-Wan doesn't seem to mind, who moans when Anakin hollows his cheeks and sucks, Anakin feeling the vibrations against his skin. This angle also allows for things to get more sloppy, drool running down his chin and getting Obi-Wan's cock soaked, the wet sound as he tries to take him deeper just making him blush all the more harder. 

His cock is throbbing against the lace, thighs starting to tremble as the combination of Obi-Wan in his mouth and Obi-Wan's mouth on him serves to make him light-headed. One of Obi-Wan's fingers starts to rub insistently around his rim, tongue still dipping inside his hole, and Anakin gags a little as he accidentally gets a little too deep down on Obi-Wan's cock. "Sorry, Ani," Obi-Wan says, voice rough with arousal, Anakin pulling off to inhale sharply. 

"It's okay," he says, kissing around the head of his cock, "I like it, like when you choke me with your cock." At this, Obi-Wan groans again, sounding ruined, and Anakin gives a sheepish smile even if his Master can't see it. 

Obi-Wan rims him even more insistently now, sending sparks shooting up Anakin's spine at the feeling, and he sucks Obi-Wan's cock back into his mouth with enthusiasm. Obi-Wan starts to gently press his own hips up, making Anakin take his cock deeper, Anakin keeping his jaw slack to accept it. He keeps as much of Obi-Wan in his mouth as he can for a moment, fighting against the tickle in the back of his throat, sucking hard and feeling Obi-Wan pant heavily against his hole, before he lets up and breathes through his mouth. He lets Obi-Wan suck at his tender skin for a moment before he sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and turns to face Obi-Wan and properly straddle him. 

"Master, _please_ fuck me, fuck me while I wear this for you," Anakin gasps, taking in Obi-Wan's hazy, half-lidded eyes, the pretty flush on his face that creeps down to his chest. He runs hands up Anakin's body as Anakin grinds down onto him, before Obi-Wan seems to shake himself out of a daze. 

"Okay, Ani, let me just—" he carefully shifts Anakin off of him so he can lie on his back instead, reaching over to the nightstand where Anakin already has a full new bottle of lube waiting. "Eager, were we?" Obi-Wan asks with a grin, opening the bottle, and Anakin can only nod because it's the _truth_ , and as he stares at Obi-Wan's fingers being coated with the lube, his legs fall open almost without thinking. 

His hips move up in little circles, body clenching in anticipation, watching Obi-Wan kneel between Anakin's legs. Obi-Wan has his free hand keeping Anakin's bottoms from being in the way again, as he caresses his hole gently, Anakin sucking in a breath. He's relaxed enough from Obi-Wan's tongue that the first finger enters him easily, feeling almost a sense of relief wash over him at the already-full feeling. Another finger is added, which feels even better, releasing constant little moans, eyes struggling to stay open. Obi-Wan's fingers curl up just right, making Anakin moan louder, hips bucking up as sparkles cloud his vision. 

The third finger borders on overwhelming now, but _so good_ , writhing forward into Obi-Wan's hand as tears well in his eyes, a hand fisted in his own hair out of desperation and need, the lace against his overheated skin just making more aware of his arousal. Obi-Wan curses filthily, the sound of the words in his familiar accent, some in a language Anakin doesn't even know, making him whine. "You are like a _dream_ ," Obi-Wan says, almost in wonderment, fucking his fingers deeper, spreading them apart. "Just _look_ at you."

"Yes, please look at me," Anakin gasps out, trying to stay focused on Obi-Wan's heated gaze that unabashedly soaks him in. He can feel the fragments of thoughts and images that filter through their bond from Obi-Wan, of _honey skin wrapped in delicate black lace—hole so welcoming and warm but also so tight—falling apart on just fingers—flushed cock smearing precome into skin and lace—arched neck framed by leather—halo of golden hair—eyes pleading, mouth begging, body desperate_. This makes Anakin whimper piteously, his mouth falling open to beg even more. "I want—please, I want—" he pants, grasping Obi-Wan's wrist of the hand that's fingering him, gaze going in and out of focus. 

"I know, I know, patience, princess," Obi-Wan says teasingly, slowly drawing his fingers out, but the pet name still makes Anakin make a strangled little sound despite himself, eyes gone wide, adding fuel to the molten heat in the core of his body. Obi-Wan smirks at that, before leaning down to capture his mouth in a kiss to distract from the strangeness of feeling empty. "Do you want to ride me?" Obi-Wan asks softly, breath ghosting across Anakin's lips. Anakin nods enthusiastically, so Obi-Wan sits back so they can switch places once again. Obi-Wan props himself up on the pillows and slicks himself up as Anakin straddles him, before Anakin turns around to face away from him. "What—" Obi-Wan begins, but Anakin turns to look back at him over his shoulder. 

"I want to try it like this," he says, sitting up on his knees to position Obi-Wan's cock under him and keep his bottoms away. Obi-Wan's hands come up to his waist to keep him steady, Anakin arching back and gasping as he lowers himself carefully, carefully, onto Obi-Wan's cock, until he feels completely overwhelmed in the best way. 

"Gods, Anakin," Obi-Wan groans once Anakin is pretty much seated all the way, moving just a little bit to get used to the feeling. Anakin grins, feeling weird because of not seeing Obi-Wan right now but wanting to give him a show, even as the tips of his ears burn hot. He braces his hands on Obi-Wan's legs to help lift himself up and then sink back down, feeling Obi-Wan's hands pull and squeeze at his ass through the lace, Anakin biting his lip when he realizes Obi-Wan's probably looking where they're joined, where Anakin takes Obi-Wan's cock. " _Mnh_ , that's it, sweetheart," Obi-Wan says, voice sounding rough and lust-heavy, making Anakin sit down a little harder which then makes him cry out. 

He tries to arch his hips more, rocking his hips and creating a delicious curl of heat slowly settle deep within him. He feels good, and not just because of the stimulation—he also feels good because of the way he feels Obi-Wan watching him, of how he _does_ feel pretty, like he actually is all the sweet things Obi-Wan says in times like these. Obi-Wan must sense that feeling, as he sits up a little more to kiss down his lower back. 

"You're everything I say and more," Obi-Wan murmurs fiercely. "I swear it." There's still that little part of him that doesn't want to believe it, but he lets that heady feeling of being loved and cherished settle over him all the same, saying " _thank you, Obi-Wan,_ " through their bond, who grants him another kiss on his skin in return. His riding pace is disrupted now until Obi-Wan grips his hips tight and presses his hips up a little to fuck into Anakin himself, a long moan being knocked out of him. 

He sits down hard to meet Obi-Wan's thrusts up, deliberately bouncing his ass a little to make Obi-Wan groan ruinously, clenching and tightening up around Obi-Wan with every downstroke. He feels so full and it's perfect as usual, but he finds himself wanting even _more_ , to be stretched until it feels like almost too much, that he can barely take it. The fantasy escapes through their bond before he can stop it, since it's so easy for their Force presences to just bleed together when they're like this, like they're truly becoming one in both body and soul. He knows Obi-Wan has registered it by the way he hips stutter forcefully up into him in surprise. 

"Fuck, Ani . . ." Obi-Wan grits out, fingers pressing tightly into Anakin's skin. "What, you need my fingers in your hole too, alongside my cock? So desperate, practically gagging for it, that you need _more_ of me filling you?" Anakin just whines in response, flooded with both intense arousal and sudden shyness. "Anakin," Obi-Wan says sharply, in the voice that always catches Anakin's attention, that gives him the feeling of wanting to be _good_. Obi-Wan tugs his braid with one hand, tilting his head back and making him gasp. "Tell me, darling. What's your color to put my fingers also in your ass right now?" 

" _Gre-een_ ," Anakin practically sobs, feeling so turned on he _hurts_. 

"Mm, good boy," Obi-Wan hums, sounding pleased, balancing his particularly hard thrust up with a gentle caress at the base of his braid. He slows his pace down so that he can reach for the lube again, Anakin trying to wait as patiently as possible, trembling where he sits on Obi-Wan's cock. He looks over his shoulder to see two of Obi-Wan's fingers excessively slicked up, and he whimpers again, Obi-Wan looking up at the sound to give him a heated grin, eyes dark. "Sit up just a little, darling," he murmurs, and Anakin sits up in his knees as he feels cool fingers tease around his sensitive, stretched rim. Obi-Wan's other hand caresses over his hips, before gently guiding him to sit back down. He almost doesn't think he can take it, but with his slowly going downwards and Obi-Wan carefully working his fingers inside until he feels stretched to his limits as he sits fully in Obi-Wan's lap, taking both his cock and fingers. 

_"Fu-u-uck_ ," Anakin gasps out, feeling like he can barely _breathe_ , feeling impossibly full and complete, like this is scratching an itch he didn't quite know he had. 

"That's it, Ani, being so good, you take me so _well_ , so perfect and _good_ for me," Obi-Wan rambles, also sounding like he can barely catch his breath, and Anakin feels a twinge of pride knowing he did that to Obi-Wan, because he's being good, making _him_ feel good. Anakin trembles all over, rocking his hips a little because it's all he feels he _can_ do, feeling Obi-Wan's cock _throb_ within him. He knows he must be feeling impossibly tight right now, feels it himself, and he picks himself up a little, enough that he can still keep the fingers inside him since they're shorter than Obi-Wan's cock, and grinds back down. 

He feels hot tears rolling down his cheeks, fingers digging into Obi-Wan's legs, nails surely leaving little marks on his skin, Obi-Wan's free hand still running soothing touches up his flank, obviously trying not to pull Anakin down deep onto him but instead let him go at his own pace. He can feel Obi-Wan shaking too though, body tense as he restrains himself from bucking up into Anakin. 

" _M-master_ , s'good, it feels good," Anakin barely gets out, straining to think of proper words through the fog of pleasure in his head. 

"Yeah, you like this, Ani?" Obi-Wan asks, finally pressing his hips up just a little, enough to make Anakin feel absolutely _weak_ from pure arousal. 

"Mm-hmm, I love it so much, _oh_ —" his breath hitches as Obi-Wan's cock drags inside him just right, pads of Obi-Wan's fingers rubbing up against his sensitive walls. "Can I— _mnhh_ — can I see you again, please?" he pants, feeling Obi-Wan's hips still once more. 

"Okay, Ani, I would like that too. I want to see your pretty face when I make you come." At Obi-Wan saying _come_ , Anakin's dick twitches, feeling so hard it's nearly painful. Obi-Wan helps him slowly pull off, gasping at the sudden emptiness he feels when he's done, even more prevalent than usual. He mourns the loss, but it's worth it once he turns around and sees Obi-Wan's face. He looks beautifully _destroyed_ , hair falling limp in his face, pink lips parted as he breathes heavily, eyes glassy and skin flushed, cock slick from being inside Anakin. _Obi-Wan's_ the dream. 

Anakin lies down beside him, immediately nestling his face into Obi-Wan's neck, mind feeling fuzzy and warm, entire body heavy and shaky, sinking even more into this feeling where his mind is quiet and all there is, is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's hands come up to cradle him, moving him onto his back so Obi-Wan can be above him once more. 

"You feeling all soft and sweet, Ani?" Obi-Wan murmurs, cupping his cheek and lightly rubbing his thumb over his skin. Anakin closes his eyes and nods, leaning into Obi-Wan's touch and smiling a little. It never really takes too much of a push to get him here, whether it's with pain or pleasure, humiliation or praise, being fucked hard and rough until he can't catch his breath or so languorously slow that it's _devastating._ He feels Obi-Wan give him a gentle kiss in response. "What's your color, sweetheart?"

Anakin opens his heavy eyes, finding it hard to say the word he wants to at first, like he's just woken up from a long nap and his head is filled with cotton. "Green," he says finally, voice soft, reaching out to grab at Obi-Wan, trying to tug him closer. He needs his weight over him, his cock filling him up again. "I need–need you– _please_ , Master–" he feels Obi-Wan running hands through his hair, hears him gently shushing him. 

"Okay, dear one, I got you," Obi-Wan says, kissing his forehead and moving more into the space between Anakin's legs. Anakin continues to hug him close as Obi-Wan holds him steady and carefully slides his cock back inside Anakin, Anakin's head falling back with a whine at the feeling. Obi-Wan leans over him to put his elbows beside Anakin's head to bring them closer together, Anakin wrapping all four limbs tightly around Obi-Wan's body, like a lifeline. "That's a good boy," Obi-Wan praises, eyelashes fluttering as he starts to fuck into Anakin nice and easy.

The pleasure envelops his body like a heavy blanket, making him feel drowsy and complete, with an undercurrent of a perfect achiness because he's still so hard. It's so much that he realizes he's become quiet, mouth fallen open but barely uttering a sound except for little whimpers and gasps that are continuously fucked out of him. His hands travel up Obi-Wan to grasp at his hair, needing something more to grip onto so he doesn't feel quite like he's drifting away so much. Seeing Obi-Wan's face right above him, flushed and strained with pleasure and exertion as he fucks into him, the way his muscles flex, skin shining with sweat, is almost too much for Anakin right now. 

"S'good," he whispers, after a moment of trying to use his words, a broken gasp escaping him when Obi-Wan presses into him just right. Obi-Wan smiles blindingly down at him, peppering little kisses all over his face that make Anakin smile too, albeit a bit woozily. 

"I'm glad, baby boy, thank you for telling me." One arm comes around his lower back to cradle him, his other hand moving up to his neck, not applying any pressure, just rubbing circles into his skin, and even that is enough to send renewed sparks of pleasure through him. Anakin whines and drops his mouth open, wordlessly begging for something in his mouth to help ground him, especially since he feels himself hovering on the edge of no return. Obi-Wan's hand immediately travels up over his jaw and two fingers slip into his mouth, Anakin clamping down on them with his lips, feeling their weight on his tongue. "Is that what you wanted, Ani?" Obi-Wan asks with a bit of difficulty, thrusts becoming a little more erratic as they usually do when he's close. 

Anakin just moans around the fingers, fresh tears escaping him as Obi-Wan opts his pace for slow, deep grinds into him, and the shivery rush of pleasure it gives him is dizzying. Obi-Wan slips his other hand out from under Anakin to rub lightly at Anakin's cock through the lace, who practically sobs because he hasn't really been touched much there tonight and he's _aching_. He can't beg with his mouth full, and he doesn't even know if he'd be able to find the words anyways, so he tries to gaze at Obi-Wan through the haze and his tears, pressing up into his touch, continuing to whimper around his fingers. Anakin's whole body feels shaky, tensing up, feeling blood rushing in his ears, and his eyes struggle to stay open as the pleasure builds and builds and almost becomes too much. 

"Can you come for me, Ani?" Obi-Wan says softly, as Anakin tries to hold onto his voice. "You've been so good for me, so pretty and perfect. Now it's time to let yourself come, my sweet boy." His words float and settle over Anakin, making him feel warmed and loved, and that combined with Obi-Wan rubbing the head of his cock peeking out of his underwear and keeping his own cock deep within him, sends him teetering over the edge. His orgasm suddenly hits him hard as durasteel as he trembles through it, cries muffled around Obi-Wan's fingers as he sucks on them desperately hard, hands gripping Obi-Wan's wrist of the fingers in his mouth desperately hard as he tries to hold on. 

Anakin pants heavily as he comes down from it, feeling warm pleasure seep through him, aware just in time to catch Obi-Wan coming, hips stuttering into Anakin as he gasps and shivers above him, feeling that familiar rush of Obi-Wan's come fill him, leaving him even more sated and wrung out. Then Obi-Wan goes limp, carefully taking his fingers out of Anakin's mouth to caress his hair, his face, murmuring soft, lovely things that Anakin can't quite process, but they draw out this feeling, letting him stay in this place until he can slowly come up again. 

Obi-Wan moves as if to shift to his side, but Anakin suddenly cries out weakly, latching his shaky hands onto him to keep him there, over him with his softening cock still comfortingly inside him. "Please stay?" he asks plaintively, feeling small and fragile and raw, shivering a little as his heart rate slows, like he'll break into pieces if Obi-Wan moves a little too far away right now. 

"Okay, I'll stay, I'll stay right here," Obi-Wan responds consolingly, petting Anakin's hair and letting his eyes drift close for a little, until he hears Obi-Wan gently waking him up again, giving Obi-Wan a sleepy smile when he's slowly pulled from sleep as if through syrup. "Can I move just a little? I'll be right next to you, so I can properly hold you." Anakin nods, and Obi-Wan gives him a sweet kiss in response. He lets Obi-Wan go so his Master can gently extricate himself from Anakin's body, Anakin shuddering a bit at the loss, and then he lies down next to him, tucking him close to his body. "That's it, just breathe now, you're doing so well," Obi-Wan murmurs into his hair, letting Anakin hold his hand that's wrapped around Anakin's middle. 

Soon Anakin doesn't feel as detached, as floaty, tilting his head back to messily kiss under Obi-Wan's chin. Obi-Wan suggests they go rinse off, and Anakin grumbles sleepily, not wanting to move even with the mess of lube and come and sweat all over him. First though, Obi-Wan finds the gift left for them on the nightstand, which includes some water and little chocolates that Obi-Wan feeds him, too drained to be embarrassed about Obi-Wan hand feeding him like that. Obi-Wan eventually helps him to the 'fresher, body still feeling slow and heavy with the last dredges of pleasure.

"I'm going to take these off now, okay?" Obi-Wan asks, lifting up the hem of Anakin's top. Anakin just nods again, eyes half-closed against the bright light of the 'fresher. Obi-Wan carefully helps him out of both the top and bottoms, setting them on wall hooks to clean later, before unclasping his collar and putting it aside, kissing the skin the leather reveals. 

The shower is big enough for them to both comfortably walk around in, the shower head detachable so that Obi-Wan can just wash Anakin's body off without getting his hair wet again. Later, when he thinks back on what they did in bed with a blush, he never quite understands how he gets so utterly _exhausted_ during times like these, but he does, helped along by the fact that he _can_ be like this because Obi-Wan is there to take care of him. 

Once Anakin is all clean and dry again, and Obi-Wan has done a preliminary rinse of his own body, Obi-Wan practically carries him over back to the bed because he feels like he couldn't possibly move anymore at all. It's warm enough here that Anakin doesn't mind sleeping naked, even though he still burrows under the covers once he gets tucked in. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go shower real quick. Will you be alright?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin feels his eyes already closing so he just nods sleepily. When Obi-Wan turns to leave he suddenly has a thought, and reaches out to tug at Obi-Wan's hand, who comes back to him. 

"Your tunic? Can I. . .?" Anakin asks, words still feeling difficult in his mouth, but Obi-Wan knows what he means. Obi-Wan walks over to his travel bag to pull out a clean tunic of his and then dims the lights of the room, before giving his tunic to Anakin who immediately holds it close. He's usually fine with sleeping with Obi-Wan's pillow or on his Master's usual side of the bed when Obi-Wan isn't there, but this is a strange bed and nothing smells like Obi-Wan when he's not here next to him. Typically he might be embarrassed, acting like a needy youngling or something, but right now it's what he needs. 

" _I love you_ , _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan whispers, bending down to kiss his head, before sleep finally overtakes Anakin, the familiar smell of Obi-Wan surrounding him. He fades in and out of consciousness for a little while, listening to the comforting sound of water running in the next room, until it shuts off and everything is quiet until Obi-Wan crawls into bed next to him. Anakin makes a sleepy little questioning sound, but Obi-Wan just shushes him and cuddles up behind Anakin, arms wrapping around him, Obi-Wan's body warm and bare and enough to send Anakin drifting off again. 

***

He wakes to golden-pink light filtering through the curtains, enough to make him think he's back in Tatooine for a moment, if not for the soft bed and the warm body behind him, along with the Jedi tunic still clutched loosely in his arms. He notices a bright spot of color next to his face on the pillow, and can't quite figure out what it is at first, eyes still a little fuzzy from sleep. 

As his eyes adjust, he realizes it's a slightly crushed flower right next to his face, apparently having fallen out sometime yesterday evening from Obi-Wan's hair just like he said it would. He snorts and picks it up, twirling it between his fingers lazily.

Then he hears Obi-Wan start to shift, giving a slow, deep sigh and wrapping his arms more securely around Anakin's body. "Mm, good morning," Obi-Wan says, voice adorably rough as he murmurs into Anakin's skin, kissing his neck. 

"Morning," Anakin yawns back, feeling utterly at ease with the familiar warmth and smell and Force presence of Obi-Wan, of the tickle of his hair falling in his face and the scratch of his beard against his skin, the way their legs tangle together. Even if they're in a strange bed and different planet, Obi-Wan being there with him still makes it feel like _home_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's favorite words are 'please,' 'green', and 'master', sorry I don't make the rules 😂
> 
> Also!! I've been making some minor edits and changes to the first two parts of the series, mostly just little details or words that fit more with SW and my story from where it stands now, but nothing that's super important, just in case you see anything that's different :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Your comments are so so lovely 💖


	7. an ode to the boy I love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's 20th birthday.
> 
> Content contains: aphrodisiacs, marathon sex, deepthroating, comeplay, anal fingering, dildos, anal sex, consensual name-calling ("slut" + "brat"), choking, coming untouched, felching, and dry orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but take this chapter with a frankly disgusting amount of sex as my atonement 😂🙏
> 
> Also idk if this is exactly how aphrodisiacs work, but I'm the god in this fic and I want them to have filthy marathon sex lmao
> 
> Title from 'Animal' by Troye Sivan

Obi-Wan sits deeper into himself as his breathing evens and slows, both very aware of every miniscule part of his body and yet just letting everything be as it is until he feels light and present. He's in half-lotus pose, sitting on a meditation mat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and going through his Empty Meditation routine. He doesn't meditate nearly as often as he should anymore; he used to meditate every night before bed but that has changed with his relationship with Anakin. 

_Anakin_. 

At the thought of him, memories and feelings flood Obi-Wan, threatening to disrupt his peace. Instead, he takes those feelings and lets them sink through them, letting them be there but not take over his mind right now. He has to do this outside of their rooms, because he's always distracted with Anakin around. Anakin usually happens to find himself in Obi-Wan's lap unannounced or he sits next to Obi-Wan and just stares at him with lovesick eyes, and if he's not physically bothering him, their bond is still so _alive_ and inescapable when they're together. 

So now he takes this opportunity to feel completely at ease, practically feeling the pulse of millions of lifeforms in the galaxy beat as one, hearing the close sounds of delicately falling water and leaves hitting the floor of grass and moss. He doesn't know how long he stays here, just letting himself _be_ , but eventually he starts to slowly pull himself out of it, beginning to gently move different parts of his body until he opens his eyes once more. 

Because of his completely relaxed state, he doesn't jump when he notices Yoda sitting cross-legged on a rock in front of him. Yoda was apparently waiting for Obi-Wan to be done since he looks at him when Obi-Wan does. 

"Ah, Master Yoda, I was planning on finding you once I had finished here."

"Sensed you wanted to talk to me, I did," Yoda says, tilting his head. "Much to say, have you?" Obi-Wan shifts his legs that have begun to fall asleep. 

"I wanted to ask for leave to take my Padawan on a small pleasure trip, only for a few nights, but seeing as it will be his 20th name-day, I thought it might be appropriate." Yoda looks at him knowingly, and Obi-Wan tries to look back without guilt.

"Hmm . . . know the real relationship with your Padawan, I do." Obi-Wan panics for a moment, feeling true fear, until he's able to let that go into the Force with the peace still radiating through him. He and Anakin had made an agreement after Anakin told Obi-Wan that Padmé knows about their relationship, that if anyone else found out they would tell the truth and face the consequences together. They figured that was better than lying more than necessary, especially to the Jedi Council. 

"Yes, Master, Anakin and I are together, in a way likely to be very inappropriate for a Master and Padawan to some, especially by Jedi standards. I— _we_ are prepared to take full responsibility or do whatever you and the Council asks of us now that you have this knowledge." Yoda just continues to look at him, and Obi-Wan shifts again under his calculating gaze. 

"Tell the Council, I will not." Obi-Wan tilts his head, suddenly very taken aback. "Disapprove I would, if not that your relationship has improved young Skywalker. Sense the same amount of darkness in him that I once did, I do not. Have purpose here, you two have. Allow you to be together I will, so long as this arrangement keeps Skywalker still attached to the Light and you both do not neglect your duties or the Code." Obi-Wan blinks, not prepared for that direction Yoda went in. He had been fully ready to be cast out, to lose status, to get severely chastised, anything as long as he and Anakin wouldn't be separated or Anakin didn't get hurt. But it looks like he won't have to worry about any of that, at least for now. 

"Thank you, Master," he says gratefully, bowing his head. "I, too, am not worried anymore about the dark I once sensed in him, but I am still wondering about the Prophecy. Is that something we should be concerned about?" The Prophecy had been even more on his mind lately, for reasons he's not entirely sure of. 

"The Chosen One, Skywalker may be. But come true, the Prophecy may not. Unexpected and hard to predict, prophecies are. Hm, this Prophecy never coming true, perhaps would be better. Damaged beyond repair your Padawan may become, if too much pressure is placed on him to go through with the Prophecy. Happen the way we expect, the Prophecy may not. Trust in the Force, is all we can now do," Yoda finishes.

Obi-Wan nods, taking it all in, even if Yoda's words are a bit cryptic as usual. From what he knows of prophecies, they can come about in many different ways and he has been worried since the beginning of how Anakin might fulfill it, if he did—and what sacrifices Anakin would have to make to do so. 

"Allow you to take leave with your Padawan, I will. Sense great change coming soon, I do. May the Force be with you, Knight Kenobi." Obi-Wan stands to bow, not able to stop the smile crossing his face regardless of Yoda's premonitions. 

"Thank you again, Master." It seemed he had some vacation planning to do. 

***

"Wow, this place looks _nice_ ," Anakin says from beside him. Obi-Wan takes his eyes off the stars in front of them to look at the copilot's seat, where Anakin has his feet propped up on the dashboard, scrolling through Obi-Wan's datapad and looking at the house Obi-Wan had rented for them. He's already tried to get Anakin to take his feet off the dash, but to no avail. 

Obi-Wan had found a little private moon that is mountainous and has a few lakes, which he's found Anakin likes best, that has a house tucked away on it available for rent. It's nothing too fancy, but they'd never been so completely on their own like this, and the thought makes him giddy. 

"And ooh, look, it has a _hot tub_ ," Anakin continues, turning to look at him so he can waggle his eyebrows suggestively, making Obi-Wan huff and playfully roll his eyes. Anakin turns back to the pad to read more of the amenities. "And _aphrodisiac fruit?_ " Obi-Wan had a feeling he would be a little too curious about that. 

"Yes, it is advertised as a 'romantic getaway cottage'." He doesn't tell him it's mostly used for honeymoons. 

"Hm." Anakin doesn't say anything more, but he can tell that Anakin's thinking about something and Obi-Wan doesn't know if he should be nervous about that or not. Once Obi-Wan gets them into hyperspace, Anakin starts talking again. "How were you even able to get us permission to go here, are we supposed to be on a "meditative retreat" or something?" 

"Well," Obi-Wan sighs, "I should probably tell you first that Yoda knows about us." Anakin's head whips over to stare at him, eyes wide with disbelief. 

"And he didn't do anything about it and then _let_ us come?! What, is he never gonna let us back into the Temple or something and we'll be stuck on this moon forever?"

"Apparently he's . . . fine with it, I think. At least, he knows it's unavoidable and there's nothing he can do about it unless he wants to get rid of one of his best teams." Anakin laughs incredulously, ruffling a hand through his hair.

"Wow. Okay. Cool." His gaze catches Obi-Wan's and they share a grin, Obi-Wan feeling his heart constrict because he's in _love_ and on _vacation_ and they're actually being allowed to do this. Then of course Anakin has to break the moment. "Unless Yoda's letting us be because like, he's been boning Master Mundi this whole time and so it would be hypocritical if he told us no." That causes Obi-Wan to have a sudden visceral reaction to Anakin's words. 

" _Anakin_ , ugh, _gross_ , I did not need that image in my head!"

"Or maybe it's Master Koon instead," Anakin says, a contemplating hand on his chin to mimic Obi-Wan when he thinks. 

"Anakin, I love you, but please stop talking," Obi-Wan says desperately. Anakin just snickers at him. "And as your Master, I shouldn't let your disrespect for the other Masters go _unpunished_ once we get back," Obi-Wan says, half jokingly and half serious, though that shuts Anakin up and makes his eyes go wide. Obi-Wan feels his excitement quivering through their bond, making Obi-Wan the one to smile now, rather indulgently. 

***

They land at the small docking bay once they reach the moon. The house is quite small, enough for a bedroom, living area, 'fresher, and a kitchen, but with a big wraparound porch with a hot tub and a great view of the surrounding mountains. Obi-Wan tells Anakin to look around while he unlocks the house and puts their luggage inside, since tomorrow is Anakin's birthday and he wants to take care of Anakin. Or at least, even more than he usually does. 

Obi-Wan steps back outside once he has unpacked a little, before wandering around the side of the house trying to find Anakin. He finds him by a little pond behind the house, sitting at the edge of the water and . . . he's surrounded by a flock of ducks and geese. Ducklings are even trying to get into Anakin's lap, and when Anakin notices Obi-Wan walking towards him, his smile is blindingly bright.

"Look, they love me!" Anakin calls to him, and Anakin's happiness is so contagious that Obi-Wan feels himself smiling uncontrollably too. He starts to walk towards Anakin, but stops short when a goose suddenly stands up and honks at him, wings raised threateningly. Obi-Wan walks carefully backwards to the sound of Anakin laughing again, and Obi-Wan would take on an angry goose any day just to hear Anakin sound so freely _happy_. "Guess they don't like you though," Anakin says, as a duckling finally manages to fall into his lap. 

***

They spend the day intermittently exploring the area and resting simply because they can, and Obi-Wan even uses his mediocre cooking skills to make them a fresh dinner. He just tries not to imagine _this_ being their life, of doing everyday tasks, being able to take the time to do what they like, to simply share each other's presence and just _be_ to their heart's content. 

But they can't do that, so—he just tries to push the fantasy away and enjoy the time that they have now. 

Anakin manages to get him into the hot tub in the early evening as the air gets chillier, though Obi-Wan doesn't need more convincing to be able to see Anakin naked. He ends up mostly sitting on the edge of the tub with his feet in the water, body wrapped in one of the fluffy robes the house has, because he can't quite handle the heat as much as Anakin can. Anakin looks like he's in heaven though and would gladly stay there all night, and Obi-Wan eventually has to pull him out lest his whole body prunes. 

Obi-Wan wraps the other robe around Anakin as the boy's teeth start to chatter, the sky gone dark above them. Once he clutches the robe tightly around him, Anakin walks over to the edge of the porch and suddenly shouts, "I LOVE OBI-WAN KENOBI!" scaring some birds away from the trees and making Obi-Wan jump. 

"Why'd you do that?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin turns around to face him with a laugh. 

"Because I _can_ ," he says, "because here I don't have to hide the fact that I love you." His smile slips for such a short moment that Obi-Wan almost misses it, but then Anakin is smiling again and leans in to kiss him under the bright stars. 

***

They get dried off, before getting dressed in their sleep pants and getting cozy in the bedroom. The weather is pleasant enough that they have the windows open, the relaxing sound of frogs and crickets so different from Coruscanti nightlife. Obi-Wan leaves the lamp on but also lights the various candles placed around the room, thinking that they might as well take advantage of those honeymoon accommodations while they're here. 

Anakin lounges on the big bed that takes up most of the space, sprawled out as much as he can while he scrolls through his datapad, though Obi-Wan can tell most of his attention is still focused on him. The soft lighting combined with the nighttime ambience, mixed with Anakin looking so relaxed, makes Obi-Wan feel a bit soft and emotional, nostalgic for something he's never really had. 

He lights a final candle and turns back to the bed to find Anakin blindly reaching over to a bowl of fruit left out on the nightstand. "Wait!" Obi-Wan says immediately, and Anakin stops, looking at him. "I think that's the aphrodisiac fruit." Anakin's hand reflexively pulls away, but then he hesitates. 

"I mean . . ." he starts slowly, a smile growing on his face as a previous idea forms again. "We _could_ just . . ." he motions to the fruit and raises his eyebrows at Obi-wan, who tries to stare back with an unamused expression. 

In reality though, the minute he had seen the fruit listed when he was looking for houses, it was part of his unconscious decision of choosing this one, and now that Anakin's interested, the desire in Obi-Wan only grows. And he knows Anakin can tell that Obi-Wan wants this too, and he can almost hear Anakin's pleased laughter through their bond. 

Anakin picks up his datapad to scan the fruit, quickly pulling up information on it as Obi-Wan still continues to stand and watch him, knowing his bare chest is flushed already. "Well, it's safe for humans, so it won't kill us at least," Anakin says with satisfaction, putting the pad aside. "But still, I'd rather die from some freaky fruit and too much sex with the love of my life than some _sleemo_ Sith Lord anyways."

Obi-Wan's mind blanks at being called _the love of Anakin's life_ because he'll never be over simple reminders that he's _Anakin's_. 

"Besides," Anakin continues, grinning as he lounges back against the pillows again, "I, a gorgeous and _willing_ young man, is in this huge bed . . . we have _all_ night . . . and we're all alone here so I can be as _loud_ as I want." Obi-Wan swallows thickly, because Anakin never makes it easy for him to keep his composure. "But if not . . . I did bring something to amuse myself with." Anakin reaches out a hand towards his travel bag, concentrating and then undoing one of the buckles with the Force to send an object sailing over to him. Obi-Wan manages to catch it in his own hand as it passes him, looking at it with amusement. 

It's a _dildo_ , one that honestly doesn't look too far off from his own dick in color and size, if not quite as thick. "Oh? When did you get this, Anakin?" He asks with a raised brow, satisfied he has the upper hand again as Anakin flushes slightly. 

"When you were in the medbay last month. I was missing you," Anakin says with a sheepish smile. 

"Missing my dick, more like it," Obi-Wan scoffs. Anakin just shrugs. "And I was only in there for two nights."

"And I missed you!" Anakin retorts with a little pout, and Obi-Wan grins, kneeling on the bed to lean over and kiss Anakin, tossing the dildo to the side for now. He kisses Anakin deeply, feeling Anakin's hands tug at his hair, the whimper against his lips once he slips his tongue into Anakin's mouth. "So?" Anakin pants out once Obi-Wan releases his lips, eyes flicking over to the nightstand to indicate the fruit. Obi-Wan huffs out a laugh and shakes his head incredulously. 

"Yes, I'll admit I do want to try it with you, if you truly want to as well." Anakin nods vigorously and sits up. "What's your color, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, already reaching out to take one of the credit-sized red fruits in his hand. 

"Green," Anakin replies, breath hitching. 

"Thank you, dear one," Obi-Wan says, and then he passes Anakin a fruit. Obi-Wan looks at his own and laughs again. "You bring out my worst tendencies." Anakin smiles back at him, raising the fruit to his lips. 

"I love you, too." Anakin bites into it, and Obi-Wan forgets about his own fruit for a moment because he's so entranced by the way juice trickles down Anakin's lips. Obi-Wan quickly bites into his, finding it sweet and juicy, and finishes it in three bites. 

He leans in once Anakin is finished with his, to lap at the sticky red juice that has dribbled out of the corner of Anakin's mouth. Anakin is already moaning breathily, mouth open so that Obi-Wan can lick inside and kiss him, capturing Anakin's muffled sounds and tasting the fruit shared between them. Obi-Wan finally pulls back a bit to find Anakin looking dazed, eyes dark and lips stained red.

"Is it working yet?" He asks, panting. "I don't know how it's supposed to feel." Obi-Wan already feels distracted and very warm, and he can't help but kiss along Anakin's jaw and up to his temple. 

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan says against Anakin's skin, "but I think one fruit should be quite enough." Then Obi-Wan realizes that he can finally properly mark up Anakin's neck because no one will see them for a few days, and suddenly he's feeling a little more desperate and possessive than usual at this stage. He tugs Anakin's head back sharply by his nerf tail, Anakin immediately moaning as Obi-Wan's mouth latches onto his bare neck, sucking and nipping at skin he's never really been able to before. 

"M-master, fucking _Force_ —" Anakin is melting into the bed now, his body trying to arch against Obi-Wan as he gasps more and more with every mark Obi-Wan gives him. He seems particularly sensitive here on his upper neck, or maybe it's also enhanced from the fruit, but the way he writhes beneath Obi-Wan as he lowers them to lie down on the bed, the way Anakin clutches desperately onto him and whines as he feels Obi-Wan's thigh press between his legs, drives Obi-Wan _crazy_. 

He makes his way down to Anakin's collarbones and chest, bestowing marks there too on Anakin's trembling body. Anakin's hips buck desperately up, grinding as much as he can into Obi-Wan's leg, and this only intensifies as Obi-Wan tries sinking his teeth into Anakin's flesh a little bit harder. Obi-Wan goes back to Anakin's neck, feeling Anakin squirm beneath him, breaths coming out shaky. He licks over previous marks that are blooming on his skin, a hand roaming down Anakin's body to squeeze right above the swell of his ass. 

" _Mnh_!" Anakin keens, arching up even more, and his head tries to move with his body but it only results in his hair being tugged tighter. Obi-Wan sucks a final mark right under Anakin's jaw, and then Anakin is releasing a broken sound, shaking against him. And Obi-Wan finally realizes that Anakin is _coming_ underneath him, spilling in his sweatpants as his eyes roll back. " _Oh-hhh_ , he gasps out with a breathy laugh, a look of surprise on his face as if he didn't know he was even about to come this quick. 

Obi-Wan is in shock for a moment too, a sudden surge of arousal making him feel faint, and he reaches a hand down almost desperately between their bodies to feel the wetness of Anakin's come through his pants. Anakin whimpers at the overstimulation, but his cock is still hard. Obi-Wan groans and kisses Anakin deeply, who is still shivering through the aftershocks as he twines his arms around Obi-Wan. 

"I think it works," Anakin pants once they part. "Yeah, _fuck_." He laughs disbelievingly again and it makes Obi-Wan smile too, even though he's throbbing and aching in his own pants. 

"Here, I should—" Obi-Wan starts, kissing Anakin on the forehead and starting to get off the bed. "I should get some stuff around that we might need tonight before we get too far gone." Anakin nods and relaxes back against the bed, slipping his pants off and looking sated, though by the way his cock is still so flushed and dripping, that's not going to last long. 

Forcibly ignoring his own erection, he finds some washcloths and a package of bacta wipes from the bathroom, and gets two big glasses of water to keep on the nightstand within reach. In one of the drawers of the stand there is a whole selection of sample bottles of lube, though Obi-Wan just chooses what they normally use because Anakin says a resounding _no_ to 'Rings of Hudalla' or 'Jogan fruit' flavored lube. Finally, he sits back on the bed and he wipes away the come on Anakin's skin so that it won't get annoying later, and Anakin sighs in contentment. 

"You're so good to me," he murmurs, and Obi-Wan feels a little glimmer of pride in his chest. 

"I try, Ani," he says, giving Anakin a sweet kiss as a thank you. He pulls back to admire the candlelight flickers on Anakin's golden skin that gleams slightly with sweat and that is already absolutely riddled with Obi-Wan's marks on his top half. His bottom half is free of marks at the moment, so Obi-Wan will need to rectify that. He presses a finger insistently on one of the darker marks, making Anakin's breath hitch, his hands grabbing at the waistband of Obi-Wan's pants. 

" _Please_ , Obi-Wan, please take them off?" Obi-Wan's hands come up to grasp Anakin's hands and gently pulls them away so that he can get to the pants himself. 

"Of course, sweetheart." He tugs his pants down and tosses them away, and Anakin's hands are instantly drawn to him again. Anakin's touch on his cock feels like a firebrand, feels intense, and thick, heavy pleasure settles deep within him. Anakin sits up properly to continue pulling Obi-Wan off with both hands, and he looks at Obi-Wan with eyes full of raw want. 

"Please— _please_ —" Anakin begs, and Obi-Wan forces Anakin's hands off of his cock and holds them tight with one hand, because even though they felt so good, he fears he would come too soon if Anakin kept it up. His other hand grips Anakin's chin, keeping his gaze on him. 

"What do you want, Ani? Use your words." He can practically _see_ Anakin getting deeper into his headspace of submitting to Obi-Wan. 

"Want—want you cock, Master," Anakin says as if it isn't obvious, eyes flicking down to it and quickly licking his lips. Anakin's voice is coy, but a real blush still blooms on his cheeks regardless.

"If you don't tell me where you want my cock, I'll decide for you," Obi-Wan says with a raised eyebrow, watching Anakin swallow thickly. Obi-Wan's thumb comes up to rub over Anakin's bottom lip, making him part his mouth and gasp.

"There, _there_ , please, my mouth. And I want it deep." Dark pupils ringed with a thin sliver of his usual blue look back up at him again, and Anakin's already breathless with need. "As deep as I can take it."

Obi-Wan has to close his eyes against the onslaught of arousal that suddenly threatens to consume him because of Anakin's words. A shaky groan escapes his lips, and he feels Anakin smile against his thumb. He opens his eyes again to the sight of Anakin with his flushed face, eyes bright with anticipation, the scattered marks trailing down his body left by Obi-Wan. It's enough to make a man go _feral_. 

He takes a steady breath and moves his hand from Anakin's mouth to run through his hair and rest on the side of his face. "Anakin," Obi-Wan says seriously, "I trust you to remember your signal and use your colors through the Force if you can, and that you _will_ use them if you need to." He knows Anakin will tell Obi-Wan if anything needs to stop, but he also wants to make sure Anakin won't push himself _too_ far because he's determined and thinks he needs to do it to please Obi-Wan. 

"Yes, I promise, Obi-Wan," Anakin says, raising his arm to cover Obi-Wan's hand on his cheek with his own. Obi-Wan smiles crookedly and leans in to give him a sweet kiss, feeling Anakin completely open his side of the bond so that Obi-Wan can feel any sliver of doubt, of true discomfort. "'m green, Master," Anakin whispers against his lips and Obi-Wan shivers. 

He pulls back and attempts to compose himself, to try to be in control before what he's about to do lest he loses himself to pleasure. "Thank you, dear one." Anakin pouts once Obi-Wan shifts further away from him, but then he lights up again once Obi-Wan gets off the bed and stands at the edge of it. "Here's what I'd like you to do, Anakin. Lie on your back on the bed, facing away from me, and then hang your head down off the edge and I'll use your mouth that way. How does that sound?" He hears Anakin's breath catch, and his body is already starting to move. 

" _Green_ , please, Master," Anakin replies breathlessly, even as he turns around. He lies down on his back and drapes his head over the side of the bed, Padawan braid hanging down. "Like this?" Obi-Wan looks at the underside of Anakin's jaw, the long line of his marked neck, the rise and fall of his chest, his aching cock. 

"Yes, Anakin," Obi-Wan says shakily, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Just like that. Is your head okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, this is a lot better than that exercise you made me do that one time. I can handle it, I promise," Anakin responds, lifting up his head to properly look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nods, trying to push away the worst of the pleasure that threatens to completely overwhelm him for the sake of Anakin. He hangs his head back down as Obi-Wan steps closer and grabs Anakin's hands. 

"Keep these right here," Obi-Wan instructs, guiding Anakin's hands to his hips. Anakin nods his assent, and Obi-Wan watches his throat bob as he swallows. "Good boy, Ani. You look so gorgeous, all laid out for me to take you like this." He feels Anakin's grip on his hips tighten at his words. 

" _Please_ ," Anakin says, and then he lets his mouth fall open. Obi-Wan shudders as a new wave of arousal sweeps through him, and he holds Anakin's face gently between his palms. 

"Okay, Anakin, but _carefully_." He takes one hand off of Anakin to direct just the tip of his cock into Anakin's mouth, and Anakin's lips immediately close around it and suck. Obi-Wan tries very hard to stay still at first, both hands back on Anakin to give comforting touches, before he slowly starts to push his cock in little by little into Anakin's hot, wet mouth. 

Anakin immediately moans around him and it makes Obi-Wan follow with his own, stopping where he knows Anakin can still very easily take him. Obi-Wan pulls out a little and starts to shallowly thrust in several times before pulling all the way and letting Anakin take a deep breath. 

"More?" Obi-Wan asks, but Anakin is already nodding his head and trying to pull him back in. 

" _Yes_ , please," Anakin pants, and Obi-Wan allows himself to be drawn back into Anakin's mouth. He goes a little deeper this time, until he reaches the back of Anakin's throat. Through their bond he senses how Anakin is so content, how he's incredibly focused right now, concentrating hard. It feels like he's using the Force to relax his body and take Obi-Wan in, similar to how Obi-Wan teaches him to meditate, and Obi-Wan marvels at how easy it is for Anakin to do it when he has the right motivation. 

"Good, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs, before he pushes forward just a bit more. Because of Anakin being so relaxed along with the way his neck is straightened out, it is unbearably easy for his cock to slip into Anakin's throat. " _Fuck_ ," Obi-Wan gasps, trying painstakingly hard not to move anymore forward for now. He stays for a moment, feeling Anakin's throat working around him and tongue writhing on the underside of his cock.

Then he slides out again, Anakin gasping and his lips quirking into an upside-down smile, and Obi-Wan feels a flash of feeling through their bond, of this being exactly what Anakin wants. His lips are already slick, chest heaving and cock even more flushed and glistening at the top with precome. The fact that this son of the Force is looking debauched for _him_ is—a very heady thought. But it's even more so to think that it's _Anakin._

"Color, dear one," Obi-Wan says swiftly, listening to Anakin's unsteady breaths, feeling the way his fingers rub into the crease of Obi-Wan's hips. 

"Green, Obi-Wan," Anakin says immediately. " _Please_ , again." And so Obi-Wan pushes back in and goes deep, until Anakin feels impossibly tight around him. He presses forward and then pulls out a little, building up a soft, careful rhythm for a few moments until Anakin suddenly gags around him and Obi-Wan quickly pulls out. Anakin coughs for a second before his mouth falls open, their bond practically blinding Obi-Wan with how intensely Anakin is projecting _please_. 

Obi-Wan feels his thighs trembling, the pleasure aching deep within him. Anakin's legs squirm against the sheets and his hips press up as he waits for Obi-Wan's cock, clearly desperate and aching himself. Obi-Wan takes a steadying breath and sinks back into Anakin's mouth, Anakin moaning in gratitude. It's easier this time to drive a steady pace into Anakin's throat, Anakin working hard to be relaxed and open, just letting Obi-Wan take. 

"Very good, darling, you're taking me so well," he says, his thumbs running circles over Anakin's jaw. Anakin gives a muffled whimper in response, and Obi-Wan pulls out once more. A strand of drool connects his cock to Anakin's lips, everything getting a little wetter and sloppier the longer they go on. 

"I like this, Master," Anakin says, his words almost slurring, "green, please." And Obi-Wan cannot deny him, and this time his careful thrusts are just a bit faster. The wet sound of Anakin's mouth is filthy as Obi-Wan fucks in, Anakin making little sounds around him too. Obi-Wan feels nearly faint with the sensations, of the sight, of Anakin's constant flow of overwhelming feelings. 

"Of course you like this, sweetheart, because you love my cock, love to be _filled_ in any way you can. Don't you?" Anakin makes another muffled moan, legs twitching against the bed. Obi-Wan suddenly feels Anakin's desire, which is almost knee-buckling because of how intense it is. Anakin shows him that he likes feeling this full, feeling like he can't properly _breathe_ , fully consumed by Obi-Wan from the inside out. " _Gods_ , the things you do to me," Obi-Wan's groans out, giving one final press in before pulling out once more. 

Anakin clears his throat, voice sounding a little ragged. "All the way now, please, Master?" He licks his lips, trying to catch all the excess spit to no avail. Obi-Wan's breath hitches.

"Since you asked so politely." He presses his cock as deep as before, and then carefully pushes in further. His breathing is uneven as Anakin manages to take all of him, nose and mouth pressed against his pelvis. Obi-Wan stays there for a moment, allowing himself tiny grinding motions and feeling like _Anakin_ has totally consumed him. Then Anakin attempts to swallow around him, and Obi-Wan releases a sound he's never heard himself make before. 

Anakin is just about to uncurl his fingers to tap on Obi-Wan's thigh when Obi-Wan pulls out. Anakin immediately drags in a wet gasp and then laughs breathlessly. " _F-fuck_ ," he pants, body trembling slightly. "I want—" His hands fall down from Obi-Wan's body as he starts to sit up. Obi-Wan quickly helps steady him as he sits upright once more and turns around to face him. Anakin then slides down the bed to rest on his knees with his head leaning back against the bed, looking up at Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan's cock aches even more at the sight of Anakin below him. He looks _wrecked_ , his own spit streaking his face from where it trickled out of his mouth, his lips parted and glistening, his eyes wet from tears. Obi-Wan inhales sharply and runs a hand through Anakin's tousled hair, taking it down from his nerf tail that was falling out anyways. 

"Please—I want you to come on me," Anakin begs, hands clenched tightly onto his own legs to stop himself from touching his own cock. A fresh wash of arousal rises in Obi-Wan, and he can't help but wrap his other hand around his cock. 

"Good boy," Obi-Wan says, pulling at his cock that's nice and slick from Anakin's mouth. "Once I finish I'll take care of you, Ani." Anakin whines and shifts slightly on his knees, watching the movement of Obi-Wan's hand on his cock. Obi-Wan feels himself rapidly getting close, as he's been on the edge since they began and this is the final thing to help push him over. "You're going to make me come very soon, sweetheart," he says with difficulty, watching Anakin as he nods his head excitedly and meets his eyes. 

" _Yes,_ yes, I want it, Master," Anakin says breathlessly, and then his mouth drops open and Obi-Wan groans. His pace on his cock gets rapidly faster, the delicious ache building up in him until he has to hold onto Anakin's shoulder to steady himself. Anakin smiles up at him and places his own hand over Obi-Wan's on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Come, Obi-Wan," Anakin says simply, and as if those words have some sort of control over him, his orgasm is suddenly wrenched out of him. 

He sees Anakin's eyes close just as his own vision goes blurry, gripping Anakin's shoulder tightly as pleasure rolls fiercely through his entire body. He gasps as the intensity fizzles down enough for him to focus on Anakin's face, and the sight sends a final spark shivering through him. Anakin's eyes are open again, looking up at him with a pleased expression as his face is painted with ribbons of Obi-Wan's come. " _Gods_ , look at you, pretty boy," Obi-Wan pants out, watching Anakin swipe his tongue out to catch some come near his lips.

Obi-Wan falls to his knees and immediately leans in to start licking the come off of Anakin's face. Anakin moans and squirms a little under him, hips trying futilely to press against Obi-Wan's. He tastes sea salt tears and himself and the undertone of Anakin's skin. Obi-Wan gets most of his come off, before tilting Anakin's head back and kissing him deeply. He pushes the come he hasn't swallowed yet into Anakin's mouth with his tongue, feeling Anakin's moan as he tastes it. 

They pull apart and Anakin swallows the come in his mouth, looking thoroughly desperate once more. "Obi-Wan—" he whimpers, hands straying towards his own cock, but Obi-Wan stops him before he can get there. 

"Up, darling," Obi-Wan says, helping Anakin stand and get back onto the bed. He reaches for one of the cloths on the nightstand and holds Anakin still as he wipes his face dry, leaving little kisses next to his eyes where his eyelashes are still damp with tears. Then Obi-Wan ensures Anakin drinks a good portion of water to help soothe his throat, and Obi-Wan drinks some too to encourage him. 

Finally he's done making sure Anakin's okay, and Anakin flops back against the pillows and wriggles his body impatiently, cock so wet and flushed. Obi-Wan sets the glass back down on the nightstand and then looks at Anakin to see his greedy fingertips starting to press into his hole. "I want—I _want_ —" Anakin gasps, and Obi-Wan reaches out to still Anakin's wrist before he hurts himself in his desperation. 

"Okay, Ani, I've got you, let me—" Obi-Wan lets go of Anakin and turns back to the nightstand to get the lube. But Anakin hasn't stopped once Obi-Wan faces him again, now with a spit-soaked finger knuckle-deep. "Anakin, stop," Obi-Wan commands, and Anakin's hand immediately stills, his body shivering slightly at Obi-Wan's tone. Anakin pulls his finger out with a little petulant whimper, and Obi-Wan holds Anakin's wrists in each of his own hands and pins them into the mattress above Anakin's head. His eyelashes flutter with a moan as Obi-Wan presses his wrists tight to the bed, before Obi-Wan takes his hands away. "And _keep_ them there," he says, indicating Anakin's wrists. 

Anakin's fingers curl but he still keeps his hands above his head, his body still fruitlessly moving for any amount of friction he can get. Obi-Wan finally opens the lube and slicks his fingers, Anakin watching him intently and spreading his legs wide. "Master, _please_ ," Anakin begs, even as Obi-Wan already pets at his hole, before pressing one finger inside him to work him open. He adds in another soon after, purposefully avoiding Anakin's prostate until he's whining in frustration, fingers twisting tightly into the sheets to try and keep them there like he was told. 

"Good boy," Obi-Wan says, keeping his other hand on Anakin's hip to try and stop him from fucking himself onto Obi-Wan's fingers too much. "What would you like after this, hm? How else would you like to be filled?" The words fall out of him without his thinking as usual, as if placed there, waiting to be said. 

" _Mmnh_ , want your cock . . . so, so you can fuck me and come in me, then I want you to do it all over again until I'm full of you," Anakin pants, eyelids heavy as his head twists side to side from the pleasure. Obi-Wan groans softly, imagining Anakin's words, of being able to slide back into Anakin after he's already been filled with Obi-Wan's come and fuck it filthily back into him. 

"Fuck, Anakin," Obi-Wan says emphatically, rewarding Anakin with an intent crook of his fingers to make him cry out. "But here's what I'd like to do first. I'm going to continue fucking you with my fingers until you're nice and slick and open for me, and then if you would like to come I want you to show me how well you take that dildo," Obi-Wan says, ideas rapidly forming in his brain, "and once you come on your toy, _then_ I'll fuck you and come inside as much as I can. What color is that, sweetheart?"

" _Green_ ," Anakin practically sobs out, "please, I want that, I'll be good, Master, _please_ —" Obi-Wan suddenly leans down to kiss Anakin, effectively shutting him up. He pulls back to carefully sink three fingers inside Anakin this time, kissing his way down Anakin's sternum to his belly, and then down to his hips. 

As Obi-Wan's fingers make Anakin's rim soft and loosened, his hole getting wet inside, Obi-Wan starts sucking marks into Anakin's hips. His back arches, trying to press into Obi-Wan's touch, as Obi-Wan scatters marks on both hips and down to his inner thighs. The constant sweet sounds Anakin makes never get old, only serving to make his cock interested again already. 

"You look so pretty with my marks all over your body, my darling," Obi-Wan murmurs, kissing over the ones he's already made. "Claiming you as mine." Anakin moans a little louder. 

"Can you—come up here?" He pants, and Obi-Wan acquiesces, his fingers moving slowly and teasingly in Anakin now. Once Obi-Wan is level with him, Anakin cranes his neck up to latch his mouth onto Obi-Wan's own neck and starts to suck. And Obi-Wan realizes Anakin's marking him too, and he shivers into Anakin's touch. Anakin doesn't do this nearly enough. He gives Obi-Wan a few more marks down his neck and upper chest, until he stops to breathe heavily and whisper, "you're mine too."

Words get stuck in Obi-Wan's throat for once, so he bends down to seal his mouth over Anakin's, and he fucks his fingers in harder so that Anakin's moan reverberates against his lips. Obi-Wan pulls off and Anakin's head falls to the mattress once more, head tilted back as Obi-Wan now presses insistently against his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. 

"I think you're ready, Anakin, you're so wet and pliant inside, ready for your toy, for my cock." He spreads his fingers and there's a slick sound as they move in and out. "Unless you want me to keep doing this?" Anakin immediately shakes his head frantically, breath hitching. 

"No, no, I want more now, _please_." Anakin has the tendency to look incredibly pitiable and endearing when he so eagerly wants something, and it always makes it hard for Obi-Wan to resist. He slows his pace and gradually pulls his fingers out of Anakin, who whines the whole time. 

"Okay, Ani, you've been so good for me. Can you be good again and fuck yourself on your toy? Show me how well you can take it until I know you're ready for my cock?" Anakin shakily sits up once Obi-Wan's fingers are free, looking so flushed and desperate, eyes red with fresh tears. 

"Mm-hm," he says while nodding, fingers balled in the sheets next to him to still not touch his cock. Obi-Wan can tell through their bond just how hard he's trying to be good, and Obi-Wan smiles and leans in to give him a sweet kiss. 

"Good boy." Obi-Wan sits back and reaches for the dildo that had been tossed aside earlier. Anakin watches as Obi-Wan slicks it up for him before handing it over. Obi-Wan settles down to watch, hand absently rubbing over his cock as Anakin exhales shakily and raises up in his knees, one hand keeping his toy below him on the bed. 

He trembles as he gets situated, blushing even more from Obi-Wan's intent gaze on him. Then his eyes are falling shut as he slowly rocks down onto the dildo, Obi-Wan watching the whole time as Anakin's body swallows it up. He stops once he's taken nearly the whole thing, moving his hips back and forth on it and moaning. Obi-Wan gets to see Anakin being fucked from a perspective he's never really seen before, gets to see his whole body from his gleaming chest and taut muscles, to his bobbing cock and clenching ass and his hole stretched wide around the toy. 

Anakin starts to rise up on his knees and then sink back down, riding it with ease and confidence even as his eyes lower to avoid Obi-Wan's. His eyes widen a bit once he sees Obi-Wan start to properly tug at his cock just enough to keep him occupied, and Anakin fucks himself down a little faster now. It's getting hard for Anakin to hold the dildo steady while moving on it, so Obi-Wan smiles and reaches his free hand out intently. Anakin looks up with shock as he realizes that Obi-Wan is holding the end of the toy down onto the bed with the Force, and Anakin moans loudly again. 

"Is that better, Anakin? Can you take your pleasure more easily now for me, darling?" Anakin whines and nods, eyes struggling to stay open from everything he's feeling. He takes his hand away from the toy and now rides even more eagerly, whimpers constantly escaping him as he teases his nipples with one hand. "And how well you take it, Ani. Like your body was made to be fucked, just for me. But as gorgeous as you look now, I want you _ruined_ by night's end." Anakin throws his head back as his whole body shudders at Obi-Wan's words. 

"M-master, can I?" He begs, lifting up his head to look at Obi-Wan as his hand strays to his aching cock. Obi-Wan smiles indulgently, his own cock being lazily tugged at even as heat builds up more and more inside of him. 

"Can you what, Padawan?" Anakin looks on the verge of sobbing, coming, or launching himself at Obi-Wan's cock, letting out such pitiful little whines as his pace gets unsteady. 

"Can I—can I touch myself?" At Obi-Wan's raised eyebrow he quickly continues. "Can I please touch my cock, Master?" Obi-Wan pretends to deliberate for a few seconds just to make Anakin worry that he won't get what he so desperately wants, but Obi-Wan truly can't deny the poor boy any longer. 

"Yes, you can touch yourself, Anakin. I want to see you make your pretty cock come right where you are." Anakin whimpers in relief as he finally wraps a trembling hand around his cock, and he tries to match the pace of his hand with his riding. He is beautiful and devastating, a work of art unworthy for Obi-Wan to view. "I should take a holo of you doing this sometime, so that when I'm away from you, I can watch you squirm and cry on your toy and imagine it's my cock instead." A sob is wrenched from Anakin's throat, his hand moving faster on his cock and his eyebrows drawing together from pleasure. 

Obi-Wan watches, enraptured as Anakin eventually has to stop moving up and down, instead just rolling his and grinding his hips to press the dildo against what Obi-Wan assumes is his prostate from the noises he makes. He looks like he wants to speak but can't find the words anymore except to whimper and moan. Obi-Wan sees when he gets close, when his movements get more sporadic, his thighs start shaking uncontrollably, his abdominal muscles clenching as his gasps get even breathier. 

"Are you going to come, sweetheart? I want you to." Obi-Wan's words carry a hint of a command, though his voice comes out a bit strangled. Anakin nods hurriedly, his riding reduced to tiny bounces as he bucks his hips forward into his hand. 

" _Mm_ —I need—I need—" Anakin begs with fresh tears in his eyes, reaching out his spare hand to Obi-Wan. He knows what Anakin wants: Obi-Wan's hand tugging through his hair or fingers to suck into his mouth or Obi-Wan's strong arms wrapped around his shaky body. But he wants to be able to properly watch Anakin come this time, so he just shifts forward enough to grip Anakin's chin in his hand, and a little high-pitched whine escapes Anakin. 

"I want you to come, Anakin." Obi-Wan actually commands this time, making Anakin shiver and his eyes roll back. Obi-Wan releases him and puts distance between them again, Anakin watching him frantically as his movements get more erratic. He grips the end of his braid to keep himself grounded as the pleasure becomes overwhelming, tugging it as Obi-Wan might do. And then Anakin's face turns even more pained with pleasure, keening as he comes over his knuckles, his hips circling gently on the toy. And he falls apart so _beautifully_. 

Anakin is gasping desperately, still trembling through aftershocks as he licks the worst of the come off his skin, and then quickly pulls up off of the dildo, probably too quickly. Obi-Wan puts his arms out just in time to have Anakin practically collapse into them, the boy gripping him tight and feeling like living fire against Obi-Wan's skin. Obi-Wan drops his use of the Force and wraps his arms around Anakin too, guiding them to sit down more comfortably on the bed. 

"That's it, my darling, good boy for doing just as I asked," Obi-Wan murmurs, kissing any of Anakin's sweaty skin within reach. "You did perfectly for me." Finally Anakin isn't shaking so much, and he pulls back, releasing his arms from around Obi-Wan. "Alright, Ani?" He nods, still breathing heavily with his mouth parted. 

"Yeah—yeah, it was really, really good," he pants, "and usually I would be even more exhausted and done for the night, but now I'm still _so_ turned on, Master, I want you to fuck me," his words turn he even breathier as he speaks, leaning into to kiss down Obi-Wan's chest. "I'm all ready for you, wet and open so you can slide in so easily, I want you to—" Obi-Wan hisses through his teeth, his hand gripping Anakin's hair first in his own arousal and then to pull Anakin back. 

"All right, Anakin, we'll get there, I promise," he laughs shakily. "First let me do a few things, and I want you to rest." Pointedly ignoring his own erection yet again, he gets up to give Anakin his glass of water. Then he drinks his own, watching Anakin's throat bob as he swallows, covered in Obi-Wan's marks. Once finished, he tells Anakin to lie down, thankfully not needing to tell him not to touch himself because Anakin seems to be too sensitive anyways, though still hard. Anakin watches him curiously as Obi-Wan takes the dildo and already wipes it down with a bacta wipe before setting it back on the bed, Obi-Wan sensing Anakin's flicker of ideas. 

Finally Obi-Wan crawls back onto the bed, hovering over Anakin with his hands propped up on either side of the boy's head. Anakin waits in eager anticipation, body automatically arching up towards him, though Obi-Wan keeps space between them for now. Instead he swoops his head down to kiss him, Anakin making a little sound into it in surprise, kissing him until he's relaxed and practically malleable beneath him. Obi-Wan pulls back with a smile. 

"I love you," he says and Anakin smiles too, saying it back. "Color, Anakin?" Now Anakin's smile turns very pleased. 

" _So_ green, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan gives him another quick kiss in thanks before sitting back on his knees between Anakin's legs. Anakin opens them wider, tilting his hips up impatiently. He is indeed open and ready for Obi-Wan, who thumbs at the flushed rim of his hole, making Anakin bite back a whimper. Obi-Wan reaches for the lube again, putting some on his fingertips and pushing two of his fingers into Anakin. " _Ahh_!" Anakin gasps, arching even more, as Obi-Wan spread fresh lube inside. Obi-Wan deems him ready and takes his fingers out, Anakin whining at the loss only until he sees Obi-Wan's hand slicking up his cock instead. 

Anakin's legs come up around his waist once he shuffles closer, heels of his feet digging into Obi-Wan's lower back. Obi-Wan grips Anakin's waist with one hand, and his other guides his cock forward so that the head catches at Anakin's hole, and then he's pushing slowly inside. They both moan as Obi-Wan easily sinks all the way inside, and Obi-Wan pauses, more for himself to get used to it than Anakin at this point. He takes a deep breath and then finally thrusts in, making Anakin arch off the bed, his arms above his head to grip the pillow. 

" _Harder_ —Master, I want it harder, plea—" his words get broken off as Obi-Wan suddenly snaps his hips in, all too happy to grant Anakin's request by how terribly hard he's gotten while watching Anakin. He's tight and hot and the pleasure that comes from being inside Anakin never fails to be utterly devastating. 

"You take me so well, Anakin, always look so pretty taking my cock." His fingers dig into the bruises on Anakin's hips where he's tender from the marks, making Anakin moan and keen even louder. And he takes advantage of the fact that they're alone here, being louder than usual because he doesn't have to restrain himself. 

"Master can I—" Anakin pants out, pointing to the dildo. Obi-Wan picks it up and gives it to him as his thrusts slow, wondering what Anakin is going to do. Anakin brings it up to his mouth and pushes it between his lips, sucking on it like a real cock. There's not a lot in his mouth, just enough to feel full, and Obi-Wan realizes he's pretty much stopped moving when Anakin whines and pushes his hips forward onto him. 

"Ani . . ." Obi-Wan says breathlessly, enraptured by the beautiful sight below him that is Anakin Skywalker being fucked. And being a tease too, as Obi-Wan ups his pace again and sees Anakin grinning around the toy in his mouth, getting exactly what he wants. Obi-Wan lifts Anakin's hips slightly up, and then Anakin is crying out, voice muffled, his eyes fluttering close as Obi-Wan fucks in hard against his sweet spot. "Now don't be lazy, Padawan," Obi-Wan says, tapping Anakin's cheek. 

Anakin's heavy eyes open and he goes back to sucking the dildo that had gone lax in his mouth, trying to press it in past his lips at the same pace of Obi-Wan's cock. Tears well up in Anakin's eyes yet again, making such desperate sounds as Obi-Wan pounds into him and yet tries to stave off his orgasm. He catches the flutter of _talk more Master please please_ through their bond. 

"What?" Obi-Wan grits out a laugh. "You want me to tell you how much of a little _slut_ you look like right now?" Anakin whimpers loudly, the toy getting wet with his spit. "Are you imagining taking two cocks, one in your ass and another in your mouth, being filled from both ends? Being used like that, when all you can do is just _take_ it?"

Obi-Wan doesn't know where his words are coming from, both incredibly turned on by the image of what Anakin would look like, and possessive over the fact that that would mean another person would get to see Anakin like this. Anakin's moans are turning into sobs now, his sucking getting a little sloppy, his cock wet and leaking into his abdomen. Obi-Wan gently pulls the dildo out of his mouth and sets it aside again, making him whimper piteously before Obi-Wan subdues him with the tip of Obi-Wan's thumb in his mouth. 

"But in the end it's only me, isn't it?" Obi-Wan murmurs, leaning down to get closer to Anakin which only drives his cock in deeper. "Only me who can truly satisfy you, give you what you want, who knows you, body, mind, and soul and how to break you into pieces. How to make you delirious with pleasure. How to properly _fuck_ you." His hand trails from Anakin's lips to rest under his jaw, lightly holding it. Obi-Wan feels Anakin's shaky exhales against his lips, sees how dark his eyes are as his eyes meet his, their bond a constant swirl of _satisfaction-want-need-lust-love_. 

"Only you," Anakin whispers. Obi-Wan groans and seals his mouth over Anakin's, messy and fierce. He pulls back to thrust into Anakin with more intent now, the feeling intoxicating and too much and perfect. His hand moves down a bit further, fingers lightly curled around Anakin's neck, just resting there. Anakin arches his neck into Obi-Wan's touch, Obi-Wan knowing he's so incredibly close. " _Please_ ," Anakin begs, voice rough, "green, Master, do it."

His words make Obi-Wan practically growl, hips stuttering into Anakin as the slick heat of him becomes overwhelming. Anakin still keeps his hands clenched in the sheets, looking so open and trusting and so, _so_ desperate that Obi-Wan thinks wildly that he'd carve out his heart if that would make Anakin satisfied. Obi-Wan fucks in at the right angle again, trying to hit his prostate with every stroke, and then he tightens his grip on Anakin's neck. 

Anakin immediately gasps, eyelashes fluttering as just enough pressure on the sides of his neck intensifies everything, Obi-Wan nearly breathless himself just watching him. He releases his hold and Anakin gazes at him with teary eyes, hands finally moving to grip onto Obi-Wan's shoulders as Obi-Wan drives into him roughly with the intent to make both of them come. Anakin is barely making a sound except the little _ah_!'s knocked out of him and the rasp of ruined moans. 

"I'm— _mmnh_ —I—" Anakin manages through gasps, his stomach muscles tensing up, his legs getting shaky from where they're wrapped around Obi-Wan. Anakin shivers as Obi-Wan's fingers circle gently at the skin on his neck, especially over the marks Obi-Wan left earlier. 

"You're going to come?" Obi-Wan asks excitedly, feeling like he's well on his way to doing so too. Anakin nods, a tear streaking it's way down a flushed cheek. "Then do it, Anakin. Just like this." His grip tightens on Anakin's neck again, fucking his cock specifically against Anakin's prostate. His eyes seem to go starry, like he's looking beyond Obi-Wan for a moment, and Obi-Wan takes his fingers away just as Anakin crests. 

Obi-Wan had been planning on moving his hand to Anakin's cock, but he doesn't need to because Anakin is already coming, falling so hard that the only sounds that escape him are a broken whimper and his ragged breaths. The pleasure aches within Obi-Wan as he watches Anakin, how his come splatters his chest and his body trembles as the waves roll through him. The sight alone is almost enough to make Obi-Wan tumble over too, not to mention the way that Anakin clenches and tightens so deliciously around him. 

" _Obi-Wan_ . . ." Anakin whines, his face still scrunched up, and his hands still hold onto Obi-Wan, trying to keep him close. Obi-Wan is panting, trying desperately hard to continue with just slow, easy thrusts as Anakin eases out of his orgasm. Anakin repeats his name again, softer this time, and bucks his hips up hard to fuck himself onto Obi-Wan's cock, making him moan in surprise. "Please . . . _plea_ —" his begging is cut off yet again as Obi-Wan suddenly resumes his previous pace, now a bit more frantic. Both of his hands hold onto Anakin's hips, chasing his own release until it becomes too much and his hips stutter into Anakin. A shudder races through him as he comes, bent over Anakin as he keeps his cock in deep and gives soft thrusts to draw out his pleasure. 

"That's it, good boy, Ani," Obi-Wan finally pants, knowing he sounds almost awestruck. Anakin smiles drowsily back at him as Obi-Wan caresses a damp cheek with one hand, and Anakin turns his head to the side to kiss the palm of it. Obi-Wan carefully pulls out, legs feeling a bit like jelly, and lies down next to Anakin. They catch their breath for a moment, Obi-Wan keeping one soothing hand on Anakin's warm skin and giving him a kiss on his temple. 

"Water?" Anakin asks, still looking like he's feeling a little fuzzy, trying to gain awareness again. Obi-Wan nods and hands him the glass, helping him to sit up enough to drink it. "Thank you," he murmurs as he finishes and passes it back to Obi-Wan. 

"Of course, dear one." He sets it back on the table and wraps his arm back around Anakin, starting to feel a little embarrassed remembering all the things he said to Anakin. "You know you're free to have whatever and whoever you desire, right Anakin?" He starts softly. "I don't own you and I don't want you to ever think that." Anakin turns his head to look at him and smiles. 

"I know, Obi-Wan, and you're so sweet for making sure." He gives Obi-Wan his own kiss on the cheek. "But I really don't want anyone else anyways . . . unless we figure out how to clone people so we can make another you," Anakin ends with a laugh, and Obi-Wan laughs with him. 

"Unlikely." They're quiet again for a moment, and Obi-Wan becomes aware that they're both still hard, and arousal is seeping back into him. Anakin must feel it too, because he turns his body enough so he can grind slightly against Obi-Wan's leg. 

"I want more, Master," Anakin whines, suddenly lowering his head to lick over one of Obi-Wan's nipples and making him gasp. "I can feel your come inside me but I want more, _please_ , I need it—" Obi-Wan tugs Anakin's head back by his hair so he can sit up, and then he's grabbing Anakin by the hips and flipping him over onto his stomach. "Ah!" Anakin says in surprise, and then he's laughing, pushing his hips up into Obi-Wan's touch. 

"Anakin, color," Obi-Wan says quickly, even as Anakin sinks into his place on the mattress. 

" _Green_ , obviously, c'mon, Obi— _mnh!_ " Obi-Wan interrupts him yet again, this time with a light swat against the seat of his ass. Obi-Wan keeps Anakin pinned to the bed and straddles his legs with knees, though Anakin still tries to wiggle underneath him. " _Master_ ," Anakin whines petulantly, lifting up his head a little to look back at him with a pout. Obviously Obi-Wan hadn't fucked all of Anakin's playful insolence out yet. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Obi-Wan asks, tangling one hand back into Anakin's hair and pressing his face down into the mattress, hearing a muffled moan in reply. "Then stop moving and don't be such a brat."

Obi-Wan moves his hands to Anakin's ass once the boy finally stops his attempts at bucking back into Obi-Wan. He grips the soft flesh and finds Anakin's hole, which is loose and reddened, and wet with lube and come. Obi-Wan doesn't even need to re-lube his cock, which is still slicked from being in Anakin only a few minutes ago, and lets it rock against the cleft of Anakin's ass. 

"You're so very soft and open now that I could just slide into you so easily, darling," Obi-Wan says, teasing the head of his cock at Anakin's entrance to make him whimper. 

"Master, _please_ , I _need_ it," Anakin whines again, and Obi-Wan hears him sniffle into the sheets. Obi-Wan finally presses his cock into Anakin just slightly, enough to make him grit his teeth and Anakin to moan brokenly. He tries to press his hips back once more to try and take Obi-Wan further, which gains him a sharper smack on his ass. 

" _Do_ you need it? What a dirty, greedy little Padawan you are, wanting to take me again after you're already full of my come," Obi-Wan says, leaning over Anakin and wrapping his hands around Anakin's waist. Anakin moans again as if in agreement, and Obi-Wan forces himself to not immediately plunge his cock into him. 

" _Yes_ , Master, I'm—" Anakin struggles to say, hands fisted in the sheets and body trembling as Obi-Wan plants soft kisses down the back of Anakin's neck. "'m your slut, just for yo _u-u—oh_!" Obi-Wan presses his cock all the way deep into Anakin in one go, groaning at the sweet ache of the sensation. He immediately starts sliding his cock in and out, hips rolling down into Anakin's ass as Anakin dissolves into whimpers once again. 

"There we go," Obi-Wan murmurs, giving Anakin long, easy strokes. "What a good boy." Anakin gasps for breath, trying to arch his hips up more, and Obi-Wan gets distracted by the long line of his back, how his skin is golden and slicked with sweat. "Mm, I fit perfectly inside you like your pink little hole was made for my cock." 

The sound of Obi-Wan's thrusts are even more obscenely wet than usual, especially when he stays deep and grinds in, making the tips of Anakin's ears flame and his hips squirm against the bed. The way his pleasure, need, and desperation is radiating so intensely through their bond from Anakin's end is nearly overwhelming, and Obi-Wan can only imagine just how powerful it is for Anakin to experience it all firsthand. 

"Do you like being used like this, Anakin, feeling so wet and full and fucked open just for me?" Anakin can barely respond with anything other than breathy sobs already, switching from lifting his head to properly breathe to burying his face back into the bed when everything feels like too much. "I want to keep you like this all the time, so eager yet so docile, and trying so hard to be good and take all of me," Obi-Wan mutters as his thrusts pick up even more with a slap of skin meeting skin, feeling himself getting closer and closer already so that he rambles. "And you're always so good, Ani, and so completely full of me like this. I want you to be always this full and dripping, so sweet and pliant."

Anakin can only lie there and take it from where he's completely melted into the bed, except for his taut abdomen and the way his hands are so desperately clenched in the sheets. Obi-Wan knows Anakin's cock rubs against the mattress with every thrust, too overwhelming just with that to not even think about reaching a hand down to grasp the aching flesh. 

"Mmnh, M-master _please_ , I want you to come in me again, _need_ it so bad, _unnh-hh_!" Obi-Wan leans further over Anakin with a hand planted on the bed to hold himself up, which changes the angle and makes Obi-Wan drive his cock in even deeper, Anakin's moans just getting more high-pitched and breathy. The combination of the feeling of Anakin under him and wrapped around his cock, the cute sounds Anakin makes, and the way his heady desire saturates into Obi-Wan just serves to push him closer to the edge. " _Yes_ —Master, _please_ —" Anakin tries to twist his head to the side to look back at Obi-Wan, even as his eyes keep trying to fall shut. "I want it—"

"My sweet little slut," Obi-Wan coos into Anakin's ear, practically draping himself over Anakin's back which just pushes Anakin's poor cock harder into the mattress. A shudder wracks through him at Obi-Wan's words, pleas and gasps just getting more broken and frantic now, and he clenches around Obi-Wan which makes him groan. 

His eyes are starting to go blurry with the intensity of the pleasure building up within him, feels his hair falling down into his face, the way his legs are starting to cramp slightly from how tense he is in anticipation. Finally, with a few more delicious grinds of his cock and a final pleading, " _Master_ ," from Anakin, his orgasm hits him, utterly devastating and unavoidable. 

Obi-Wan's mind blanks with the force of it, this last one so powerful that there's nearly an edge of pain to it. He lets out a soft, breathy, " _Anakin,_ " as he comes inside him, trembling as Anakin seems to clamp down even tighter around him. The intensity slowly fades away, until he's left with a pleasant feeling running thick and heavy through his veins. 

He presses open-mouthed kisses down Anakin's neck, breathing heavily even as Anakin continues to quietly whine. Obi-Wan finally pulls out, wincing at the sensitivity of his cock which is finally going soft. Anakin just lets out a sob again at feeling empty, and Obi-Wan shushes him with soothing hands. " _Nnnh_ , Master, 'm—I need—"

"Hush, just like this, darling." Obi-Wan hitches Anakin's hips up until he's on his knees, chest and face still buried into the sheets. Anakin arches his back unabashedly, so needy that his hips press up and back even further until he's fully displayed for Obi-Wan's gaze. He grits out a curse, feeling a final throb of heat within him as he properly takes in the sight of Anakin. 

His hole is still relaxed and open, even as he clenches in anticipation, his thighs slick with lube and sweat, ass warm and flushed, Obi-Wan's come dribbling out of him and gleaming around his rim. He looks absolutely obscene, completely debauched, and it sends Obi-Wan's heart pounding against his ribs. 

"Beautiful," he murmurs, and Anakin trembles as Obi-Wan places his hands on his ass, keeping him steady as he leans down. Then Anakin is crying out loudly as Obi-Wan licks at his messy hole, tasting lube but also his own come. There is something so filthy yet pleasing about physically feeling the evidence like this of how he'd fucked Anakin. The boy is already so edge and his rim is sensitive from Obi-Wan's cock, so he's reduced to some of the most wrecked sounding whimpers Obi-Wan has ever heard from him. 

Once Obi-Wan has licked over and around Anakin's hole quite thoroughly, he pulls back a little to press one finger in deep. Anakin keens as Obi-Wan curls his finger slightly, pulling it back out and trying to drag some more of his come out with it. Obi-Wan groans, watching it trickle out. 

" _Fuck_ , sweetheart, look at you." Then he's leaning back down and licking at Anakin again. Anakin shakes around him as Obi-Wan presses his tongue inside Anakin as deep as he can go, the lower half of his face getting sticky with his own come. Anakin makes such sweet sounds, and Obi-Wan can't help but blindly reach a hand forward and around Anakin to grasp at his cock. Anakin jolts at the first touch, immediately rocking his hips back into Obi-Wan's face. 

"Oh _h_ my—fuck— _please_ , Obi-Wan, _Master_ , please, I _can't_ —" Anakin is properly sobbing now, and Obi-Wan can feel him teetering so close to the edge but not able to let himself fall. Obi-Wan finally pulls back, licking his lips and taking a sharp breath in after letting Anakin push back into his face for a little bit. " _No_ , don't, please—I need—"

"Shh, shh, I'm right here still, Ani, I've got you." He gently helps Anakin roll over onto his back, and he looks so exquisitely sinful and ruined that he nearly steals Obi-Wan's breath away again. But Anakin needs him, so he lies down beside him so he can properly hold Anakin against him. Anakin immediately clings to him, damp face buried into his neck, as he whines softly. 

Obi-Wan puts a gentle hand back on Anakin's cock, and Anakin grips onto him tighter as if worried the force of his pleasure will carry him away. " _Please—please—_ " he keeps whispering, pleading so desperately, and Obi-Wan knows how badly he needs it. 

"That's it, my sweet boy—just like that, come for me, my heart, my love." He plants a kiss on the top of Anakin's head as his hand squeezes just enough at the head of Anakin's cock, and then he finally feels Anakin topple over that edge. 

His orgasm sounds absolutely shattering, a broken cry that would be much too loud for the Temple escaping his lips and reverberating against Obi-Wan's skin. He can practically feel Anakin's orgasm pummeling into him, hitting him in waves even as his cock has nothing more to release this time. He continues to hold onto Obi-Wan, moaning and shivering through the aftershocks. 

"Good boy, I love you so much, dear one, did so well for me," Obi-Wan murmurs, easing his hand off of Anakin's cock. Anakin just cuddles even closer to him, face still hidden in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck as they pant together in the aftermath. Obi-Wan continues to leave little kisses on parts of Anakin's body that he can reach, until Anakin finally raises his head to look at him. Anakin looks, well, like he's been fucking all night, which he has—messy hair, heavy eyes, loose-limbed and flushed, not to mention the scatterings of bruises all down his body. Obi-Wan knows he probably looks the same. "Doing okay, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, running a hand through Anakin's hair to try and keep him awake still. 

"Mm-hm," he nods sleepily, leaning into his touch. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Obi-Wan smiles and twists his torso around to reach for the glass of water on the nightstand. He coaxes Anakin into sitting up against the headboard so he can drink some water, making a mental checklist of things to do before they sleep. He likes this, doing simple, intimate tasks and taking care of Anakin, having a clear direction of what to do and knowing he's being helpful. 

There's a bathtub in the 'fresher, which is a luxury they don't often get to take advantage of. But it seems perfect for right now, so Obi-Wan manages to help a half-asleep Anakin out of bed and over to the 'fresher. There's a soft bench along one side of the wall, which Obi-Wan would have thought frivolous during any other time, but is helpful now because he doesn't trust Anakin to stand on his own yet. Obi-Wan's own limbs are a little wobbly still, but he still manages to figure out the bathtub, until it is soon filling up with warm water and flowery soap. 

This seems to wake Anakin up a bit more, because he props himself up and looks at the water longingly, starting to shiver as his body finally starts to cool down. Once it's filled enough, Obi-Wan holds onto Anakin's hand to help him step in, then he gets in behind Anakin. Thankfully the tub is quite big, enough to fit them both, but it's still a little awkward as they sit down and rearrange their limbs until they're comfortable. Anakin sits back against Obi-Wan's chest, head dropping onto Obi-Wan's shoulder as he sinks further into the water. 

Obi-Wan does a cursory wash-down of himself while he lets Anakin doze, cleaning away sweat and come and excess lube. Then he's taking his time and washing Anakin with a soft cloth, while simultaneously easing his sore muscles from being so tense. He moans drowsily when Obi-Wan starts massaging his wrists and hands, while also gently kissing down his neck. 

"Mmm . . . Obi-Wan, that's good," he murmurs, twisting his head around to meet Obi-Wan's lips in a little kiss. 

"Can you turn around for me?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin nods sleepily. He shifts around in the water which is starting to become lukewarm already, and Obi-Wan washes any areas he might have missed before, including his face where his eyes are still rimmed with red. Obi-Wan gently cleans Anakin's sensitive cock and the area below it, before making his way down each leg and pressing his fingers into the arches of Anakin’s feet. “Good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says as he finishes, kissing Anakin on the forehead and setting the washcloth aside.

Then he helps Anakin carefully stand up and step out of the tub, wrapping a soft towel tightly around him before he can start to shiver again. Obi-Wan lets Anakin sit down on the bench again to dry himself off a little while Obi-Wan gets his own towel and dries off as quickly as he can. He finds his pants strewn on the floor just outside the ‘fresher, pulling them on and then helping Anakin get fully dry. Anakin is just aware enough to flush a bit at Obi-Wan helping him, watching him bashfully until Obi-Wan smiles and kisses his warm cheeks. 

Anakin grimaces just a bit as he sits up and puts weight on his ass, even if he tries to hide it, so Obi-Wan makes him lie back down as he fetches a pot of bacta. He carefully dabs some around Anakin’s reddened and sore rim, thankful that bacta is naturally warm even though Anakin still flinches slightly. “Sorry, darling,” Obi-Wan murmurs as he pulls away, quickly cleaning off his hand and helping Anakin carefully sit up again. He leaves the room for a moment, still within view of Anakin as he grabs a pair of fresh pants for Anakin and one of his own Jedi robes. 

He steadies Anakin as the boy steps into his pants and slips on Obi-Wan’s robe, immediately tucking it close around him. There’s a comfy chair in the bedroom as well, so Obi-Wan has Anakin recline there as he goes around the room and blows out the candles, leaving the lamp on, before stripping the bed of its sheets and putting clean ones on. He finds all the spare blankets he can find in the linen closet and deposits them on Anakin’s usual side of the bed, arranging them as if making a nest. Obi-Wan has learned that the warmer and cozier Anakin is after sex, the easier he can rebound and recuperate.

Anakin doesn’t protest for once when Obi-Wan picks him up bridal-style and sets him down among the blankets, already seeming to doze off again. Obi-Wan sits down on the bed next to him and reaches for his datapad, wanting to read something while he himself recuperates and waits for Anakin to become more aware before they sleep. Anakin reaches for his spare hand almost absently, and Obi-Wan lets him hold it, feeling Anakin’s fingers gently run over his skin every so often. Obi-Wan can barely make himself read though, heart too full and soft by Anakin and this moment to do anything else but smile like a fool. 

Eventually, he hears Anakin inhale deeply and shift his body so that he’s on his side facing Obi-Wan. “Hello, Ani,” Obi-Wan says quietly with a smile, and Anakin gives him a lazy smile back. His eyes are a little brighter and not as heavy now, if still tired looking. He presses sloppy kisses up Obi-Wan’s hand that he still holds in his own, traveling up his arm and planting a final one on his lips. 

“Mm, that was fun, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, voice sounding groggy. “And exhausting. I’d want to do it again but . . . maybe just for very special occasions.” He huffs out a laugh and Obi-Wan makes a sound of agreement. “Is there any food?” Anakin asks in the middle of a wide yawn. Obi-Wan nods and uses the Force to bring the bowl of (non-aphrodisiac) fruit that had been left out for them on the kitchen table, setting it down between them on the bed. 

Anakin sits up and pulls Obi-Wan’s robe tighter around him, gratefully accepting the glass of water that Obi-Wan hands him. They eat bits of fruit and drink water in companionable silence, until Anakin’s body seems to lean more and more into Obi-Wan’s side. “Ready for bed, sweetheart?” Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin nods, his head drooping onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he yawns again. “Okay, me too.” Obi-Wan sets the food and datapad onto the nightstand, and is about to get up when Anakin tugs him back. 

“Can you redo my braid for me?” Anakin asks almost shyly, holding the end of his Padawan braid which has become a little bit frazzled during the evening’s events. 

“Of course, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, because he likes doing this for Anakin as much as Anakin likes receiving it. He tilts his head for Obi-Wan, who gently holds the braid and starts to undo it, letting Anakin hold his beads as they’re taken out. He combs through the long strand of hair with his fingers once the braid is all out, wondering what Anakin would look like with all of his hair this length, and then starts braiding it again with practiced ease. Obi-Wan kisses Anakin on the head when he’s finished, and then finally gets up and turns off the lamp, leaving the windows slightly open still to let in the pleasantly cool night air. 

He crawls back into bed and gets under the covers, Anakin already cuddled back up in his cocoon of blankets. “It’s probably past midnight by now, right?” Anakin asks, immediately clutching onto Obi-Wan’s arm and resting his head on his chest, over his heart. 

“Yes, I’d imagine so. Happy birthday, Anakin.” His lips find Anakin’s in the darkness, kissing him sweetly, languidly. “I love you so much,” he whispers once they part, wrapping one arm around Anakin’s warm body. 

“I love you, too, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says sleepily back, tucking his head more securely against Obi-Wan’s body. And after that it is impossibly easy to find sleep, when his body is pleasantly exhausted and he has Anakin next to him and he feels so completely in love.

***

Obi-Wan wakes slowly to the sound of loud birdsong and distant running water outside the window, opening his eyes to golden light streaming in from a sun that's high in the sky. It must be late in the morning, and he panics for just a second before remembering where they are. 

They're on vacation and can stay in bed for as long as they want. 

He turns his head to look at Anakin still asleep next to him. Anakin had gotten even closer to him during the night, as if every part of his body seeks contact with Obi-Wan's. He usually wakes up before Anakin, and he secretly loves to watch Anakin while he's sleeping, which Anakin would say is creepy even though Obi-Wan knows Anakin does the exact same thing to him when he gets the chance. He just looks so relaxed and soft, utterly carefree with his slow, even breaths and the way his brow is smoothed over from worry. 

Anakin's hair is still so tousled, even if his braid is tidy, and Obi-Wan's robe has slid off his shoulders slightly, with some of his blankets kicked off in his sleep. Obi-Wan smiles, resisting the urge to run a hand through Anakin's hair or kiss his face, not wanting to wake him yet because he deserves to sleep in. 

Instead he pulls the top layer of blankets down to get up and start getting some food around, when he pauses at the sight of Anakin's bare body. Now he can see all the marks Obi-Wan left on him, so many more than usual that he looks practically mauled. Obi-Wan exhales shakily, equal parts aroused, amused, and sheepish. His eyes travel from his neck all the way down to the bruises on his hips that disappear under the waistband of Anakin's low-slung pants, where Obi-Wan held onto him. Those are the worst of them, and Obi-Wan makes a note to try and wrangle Anakin into putting some bacta on his hips later, or otherwise he'll feel guilty. 

He gets out of bed, shivering slightly from the sudden lack of blankets and Anakin's warm body, and watches as Anakin curls up into the space Obi-Wan just left. He wanders into the 'fresher, snorting at his reflection because of how wild he looks. His own hair is even crazier than Anakin's because it's longer, and he tries to smooth it down with some water after he washes his face. He also admires his own marks in the mirror, arching his neck to inspect the bruises Anakin gave him, unused to them being so high up and finding he quite likes it. 

Obi-Wan then goes to the kitchen to start making some breakfast, trying to be as quiet as possible and get everything right for once. He also finds some tea to set out with a mug in case Anakin's throat is still sore, and uses his datapad to find the recipe he wants. Eventually though, he senses Anakin waking up, and a few minutes later he hears him padding into the kitchen. 

"I meant this to be a surprise breakfast in bed," Obi-Wan says without turning, putting the balls of ahrisa he made onto a plate. 

"Sorry, it just smelled so good out here," Anakin says with a yawn. "You made ahrisa?" Obi-Wan nods, feeling slightly embarrassed and hoping it turned out okay. "Smells just like my mom's." 

Obi-Wan feels Anakin come up behind him and wrap his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Anakin says, voice sounding a little bit small. Obi-Wan finishes his task and leans back into Anakin's front, reaching down to intertwine his hands with Anakin's. "This is nice," Anakin continues, and Obi-Wan knows he means this whole last 24 hours, how they've been able to enjoy each other's company, be intimate, and _love_ so freely. His heart already aches knowing how much he'll miss this time when it's over. 

"It is. Happy birthday, dear one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they proceed to have so much sex for the next few days that Obi-Wan has to take a week off from doing anything once they get back and Anakin is very sulky about that 😂
> 
> I also wanted to let you know I've been doing some editing of all three parts of this series, just little details and such to make it better, so nothing major to the plot :) and I'll probably continue to edit some more as the story goes along. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


	8. in love and death, we don't decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clone Wars begin.
> 
> Content contains: angst, hurt/comfort, canon-typical violence, minor character death, injury/recovery, internalized ableism, body worship, rimming, face-sitting, anal fingering, anal sex, and come marking (yes there's quite a major tone shift by the end, sorry haha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again! But I put a lot of work and emotion into this chapter, and even though it's different than the other chapters, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless <3
> 
> Title from 'Lost' by Dermot Kennedy

Anakin sees his mother. 

She smiles at him, looking exactly how he left her on Tatooine ten years ago, sad and worn but so very beautiful, and he watches as she holds out her arms for a hug. Anakin smiles back and runs to her, but even as he keeps moving forward she doesn't get any closer. He panics, trying to move faster, but he can't get near her, like he's kept in place by an invisible hand. She just continues to smile and wait for him and he can do nothing. 

Suddenly he stumbles right into her as if she'd been next to him the whole time, but she's cold beneath his touch, firm and unmoving, and he pulls back in horror to see she's changed into a statue. This glass-like version of her is still smiling, still waiting for him, but she doesn't react to his touch, isn't _alive_. 

He cries out, calling _mom!_ over and over, until with a sudden cracking sound, her statue shatters everywhere, pieces flying in all directions. He jolts back, flinging an arm over his face at the shock, stumbling back and then falling down, down, until he sits up with a gasp. 

It takes a moment to understand where he is and what just happened, because it's hard to concentrate when his heart is beating out of his chest and he's in a cold sweat. But he's in Obi-Wan's bedroom at the Temple, in bed surrounded by the familiar darkness and quiet of night. His breath still comes in rattly gasps, not able to calm his wild fear and disconcertment, even with the comforting feeling of the blankets beneath his fingers and Obi-Wan's legs tangled with his own. 

He hears Obi-Wan start to stir next to him, and he doesn't have time to act like he's fine before Obi-Wan is sitting up. "Another one?" He asks quietly, placing a gentle hand over Anakin's. Anakin nods jerkily, wiping sweat off his brow with the back of his free hand. 

"Sorry for waking you again," Anakin mumbles, still feeling shaken up but also guilty. He's been having recurring dreams about his mother lately, all different except for the fact that they end with her death in one way or another. He's sure he hasn't been fun to sleep next to. 

"Dear one, no, _I'm_ sorry that you are having these and that I cannot stop them." Anakin smiles briefly in thanks, and Obi-Wan pulls him down into bed again, not minding his clammy back and damp hair. "But I'm here, my darling, and I love you." Obi-Wan kisses him on the temple, and Anakin already starts to feel calmer with the soothing energy Obi-Wan's projecting to him and the sound of Obi-Wan's heartbeat underneath his head. "And I wish that could be enough."

Anakin thinks of all the times, especially in the beginning, when they would calm each other from nightmares. When Anakin would wake up already sobbing and beg to sleep in Obi-Wan's bed with him or for Obi-Wan to sing to him. Or when Anakin would wake up suddenly, feeling Obi-Wan's nightmare through their new training bond, feel what Obi-Wan was feeling. _Loss, guilt, failure, shame, doubt_. The intensity of those feelings would scare Anakin, until they both had to comfort each other simultaneously, in their own ways. And that was how they grew closer, through mutual loss and past events that wouldn't leave them alone until they slowly healed together. 

"It is enough," Anakin says quietly. 

After that, Anakin manages to fall back asleep for a few hours, peaceful at last. But once they get up, they've barely gotten ready for the day when they receive urgent news. 

It's about Padmé's assassination attempt. 

***

Anakin and Obi-Wan enter Padmé's Coruscant apartment, but this meeting is so different from the one on Naboo nearly two months ago. Jar Jar is able to lighten the mood at first, though Anakin is still kept tense and on edge, hands tightly clasped in front of him. 

When Padmé walks into the room she looks as regal as ever, but something in her face shifts once she sees him and Obi-Wan, a slight crumbling of her features and a slip of her mask. Anakin's heart aches for her, that she has to seem so collected even after the death of one of her closest friends and confidants. 

Before he realizes it, his arms lift up a little as if for a hug, because Padmé just looks so _young_ , like she still is just a twenty-four year old young woman instead of a senator of an entire planet. He starts to pull his arms down because he doesn't know if she would even want that from him anyway, but then she is quickly crossing the room and hugging him herself. 

It startles Anakin at first, but then he reacts and wraps his arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry about your handmaiden," Anakin says quietly, the only thing he can think to say, because nothing else seems like it would be enough. He feels a single tear drop onto the side of his neck and slide down under his tunics before Padmé is suddenly pulling back. 

Her face is changed again; she still looks solemn, but her Amidala mask is firmly in place as if she hadn't been on the verge of crying on Anakin's shoulder. "Thank you, Ani. And you, Obi-Wan." If there's a slight tremor in her voice, she doesn't show it. "I told them I need answers, not protection, but still I admit that I'm glad you two are here." Captain Typho starts talking about security measures to Obi-Wan, and Anakin watches Padmé closely. 

"Are you okay, Padmé?" The answer is obvious to him, but again it's all he can think to say. She gives him a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. 

"Yes. I will be." Her feelings are so intense right now that they practically seep into Anakin, the guilt and grief and fear, but among that, a flicker of determination and hope.

No matter their assignment from the Council, Anakin is determined to give Padmé the answers she so desperately needs. 

***

Their eventful escapade through the skies and streets of Coruscant at least turns out to be not in vain, which is good because he was nervous of a reprimand from the Council, or worse, from Obi-Wan. And now they are getting different assignments, Obi-Wan to find the source of the dart and Anakin to escort Padmé to Naboo. 

It's the first mission like this that Anakin has been told to do on his own, and even though both of their tasks hypothetically shouldn't be too hard or full of danger, Anakin is still apprehensive. He can sense Obi-Wan is too, though he can't figure out the source of his bad feelings either.

Anakin knows Padmé won't agree to this plan, so he's sent to Chancellor Palpatine to ask him to convince Padmé to leave Coruscant. Thankfully he's quickly able to get Palpatine's assurance that he will talk to her, but Palpatine also tries to keep talking to Anakin before he can manage to leave. 

More and more, Anakin is becoming uncomfortable around the Chancellor, especially since he and Obi-Wan have been together. It's like his desperate need for attention and praise before their relationship had blinded him to Palpatine's real motives. He's not quite sure what exactly they are yet, but he can tell Palpatine is trying to win him over in some way, to gain his trust. 

It's especially unnerving when he tells Anakin that he can see him becoming the greatest of all Jedi, even more powerful than Master Yoda. Anakin isn't sure about that, and something in Palpatine's tone makes it feel even more strange. Compared to Obi-Wan's honest, loving praise, this just feels like pretty words gilded over with a fake smile and a plan to lure him in. 

He's finally able to leave the Senate building, feeling a little dazed about the entire exchange, and resolves to focus completely on his mission instead. 

***

Leaving Coruscant feels weird. 

That's the only way he can describe it, because this feels more than just leaving for a short mission on a friendly planet. Maybe it's all in his head, but Obi-Wan seems subdued too. Like things will have changed when they next meet or come home. Like _they_ will be changed. 

Obi-Wan pulls him aside once their transport reaches the spaceport freighter docks, looking serious. "Anakin, please stay on Naboo, and don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council." Anakin only nods in reply because he isn't sure if he can give Obi-Wan his word. Obi-Wan suddenly smiles at him, one that gives him butterflies and makes him want to kiss him. 

Aware of their surroundings and not as reckless as Anakin might be, Obi-Wan hesitates before reaching out to tug on his Padawan braid. Anakin wishes they could do more, especially with his bad feelings about the mission, but this will have to do. Obi-Wan can send him his love through their bond all he wants but sometimes he still craves that physical touch. 

Padmé finishes saying goodbye and comes over to them. The way she talks to Obi-Wan is stiffly formal and Anakin knows she is still angry about having to leave Coruscant before the vote. Finally it's time to go and he turns to Obi-Wan one last time. 

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan says with a tiny smile only Anakin can pick up on. 

"May the Force be with you, Master."

***

It is easy enough to stay distracted when they first get to Naboo, by accompanying Padmé around Theed, meeting her family, and visiting the Queen. He still sleeps poorly, but at least he can throw himself into his duties, to be diligent and watchful, attuned to the Force as he tries to keep Padmé safe. 

But once they reach the Lake Country, the peace and quiet is almost unbearable. The sun still shines here, the landscape looking as beautiful as it did last time, yet it still feels different. He tries to walk around outside and enjoy himself because there's nothing else to do, but it doesn't give him the same type of happiness he had when he wandered this landscape with Obi-Wan. 

It doesn't help that he hears no news on Obi-Wan's end, and is never contacted by the Temple. He hopes that no communication means everything is going well. Their bond is quiet too, except for the tiny flicker that's always there, like he can see it out of the corner of his eye, just a flash that keeps him steady. 

Anakin sleeps in the same bed as last time, though it feels massive without Obi-Wan by his side. He wears one of Obi-Wan's old tunics to sleep, wishing the man was actually here in person because without him, he feels truly helpless against his strange dreams. They keep increasing in length and vividness, until now he doesn't fall asleep willingly, will refuse to. 

Instead he meditates, hoping it will force him to descend into peaceful slumber instead of a fitful, frustrating night of nightmares. An image has often been coming to him during these times, of a wide open space with millions and millions of stars all around him. It's completely dark out and he is physically alone as he sits on the ground, yet he knows Obi-Wan is there with him. He can't see him but he knows he is there, always with him, always beside him, always loving him. 

It's not always enough though. 

This dream begins as a fond memory, one of the earliest he has and just barely remembers—opening his eyes to the familiar tan walls of his childhood home in Mos Espa, lit up with the early golden light of twin suns, his mom smiling at him from the opposite room as she puts a plate of simple food on the table. The smile only grows on her weathered, beautiful face as she walks towards him where he lies in his bedroom. She caresses his hair and bends down to kiss him on the forehead. 

"Welcome home from the dreamland, my little star," she murmurs. When Anakin remembers this moment, he fantasizes that perhaps he said _I'll always come back home to you, mom_ , in return, but really it was probably something like, _can I eat now, mom?_ Yet in the dream he doesn't get to say anything at all, because everything is suddenly swept away from view. 

He sees images of stark moments, like more memories, only he's never seen these before. Anakin can't tell everything that's going on, but what he does see is blazing fire, gritty sand, dried blood, ragged hair, his mom's face contorted with pain. It seems truly real, and when he wakes up, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath, he feels sick to his stomach with fear. 

He doesn't know anything else except that he has to find her, and soon. 

***

In hindsight it was probably not the best idea to act so impulsively when it came to going to Tatooine and bringing Padmé along with him. He thinks of Obi-Wan and is guilty, but hopes that he'll understand. And if not, Anakin will feel incredibly chagrined, but at least he won't feel guilt for not helping his mom. And besides, _technically_ he's still protecting Padmé, since she is so adamant about going and Anakin can't refuse her.

But he also now realizes he's not at all ready to go back to Tatooine. 

There's no way for him to ever be fully prepared to go back, but still, the breadth of what he's doing doesn't quite hit him until the ship is coasting down to land on golden sand. It's surreal to walk once more across that desert, in the sweltering heat and sun, towards the motley buildings of Mos Espa. Old memories are almost immediately dredged up, making him feel faint and like it's hard to think, only made worse by the dry air and the binary suns beating down on their backs. 

Memories flash as they enter the city and make their way down sandy streets full of vendors and shady-looking outsiders, memories he hasn't remembered this vividly in so long. He stares in the direction where he remembers his old house in the slave quarters to be, seeing a younger him staring down at his shoes as he tries to say goodbye to his mother. He hears, " _that's so wizard_ ," floating by on a light breeze and faintly tastes the ruby bliels he snuck out to get with Kitser and Wald. The stomach-dropping thrill of podracing, of flying through Beggar's Canyon, flows again through his veins. He remembers specifically how he felt when the old pilot he talked to as a kid told him that he thought Anakin would fly the big ships someday, how in that moment there truly seemed to be the promise of being _free_.

At the same time, he feels uncomfortable, with almost a vague horror creeping over him as if viewing this place for the first time. He had known his life was bad when he lived here, but knowing only that life made it easy to be blasé about it compared to when Padmé was so shocked to learn about his situation. But now, after being away for so long, after experiencing how a place should and shouldn't be run and how not all places are as bad as Mos Espa—it's a lot easier to view Tatooine in a different light. 

It's like he's coming back to what used to be his home, where he grew up, and realizing that it is a lot worse than what he thought it was before. Yet there's still also that weird nostalgia to it, a strange mix of feelings clouding up Anakin's mind. There's just so much that is attached to him here on this Force-forsaken planet, so much on Tatooine that is linked to his life and what it has come to be, and he isn't sure he could ever separate this place from the person who is _Anakin Skywalker_. 

He startles when he feels a slim hand suddenly grasp his own, and he blinks against the harsh light, realizing he's made them stop in front of Watto's shop as if on instinct, with Padmé standing reassuringly next to him. "Are you okay?" She asks quietly, and Anakin nods slowly and squeezes her hand in gratitude. He didn't want to have to confront Watto if he didn't have to, but it seems like he's the only person who could know where his mom has gone, since Padmé had already been unsuccessful searching before.

Padmé lets their hands gently fall away from one another and Anakin leads them around to where he spots Watto outside, and it almost feels like Anakin has never left. But he has. Watto can't hurt him this time. Anakin's not scared of him. 

Not anymore. 

***

Under different circumstances, maybe he could have liked the Lars' and gotten to know them. Thank them. But not today. 

He almost has a glimmer of hope once they arrive at their destination following directions gotten from Watto, and sees C-3PO, who Anakin had thought long gone by now. But he quickly realizes something is wrong, something wrong about the fact that C-3PO reacts suspiciously to Anakin's request to see his mother, how a strange emptiness and wariness fills the entire presence of the homestead. 

In better circumstances he would have liked to be able to take time for formalities and properly meet his stepbrother and stepfather, but he doesn't have time for that now. So he doesn't feel bad when he immediately asks Owen about his mother, and is swiftly answered by Cliegg, looking a little worse for wear. And when he says his mother isn't here—then Anakin feels chilled to the core despite the dry heat. 

He follows the Lars' inside as if in a dream, mind spinning and not quite able to focus on his surroundings or on anything anyone is saying. Except for one phrase. _Tusken Raiders_. That gets caught in the front of his mind in a sticky web of anxiety, and his mind shuts off for anything else. He barely hears what Cliegg continues to say until he forces his attention back when Cliegg ends by saying there's little hope she's lasted this long. 

But Anakin _knows_ she has. That she's still alive. He can _feel_ it. And he has to continue to believe that. 

He almost feels anger for a moment, wondering how these people could have possibly given up now, but then guilt sinks in. He remembers that Cliegg freed his mother, that it seems like he truly loves her and made sure she had a good life here, that he lost part of his body trying to save her. They've done enough. 

But Anakin still hasn't given up yet. 

***

Anakin drives the borrowed speeder bike fast across the sand with determined purpose, eyes focused on the bright, heat-wavering horizon. He still feels cold, disbelieving, like an iron fist has clutched his heart and hasn't let it go, and he desperately holds onto the fact that he can feel his mother still alive, even if barely a flicker. But she's there. 

It's taking a long time to find her, but even as the sky darkens and air cools, he keeps going. His mom's pure pain grows the closer he gets, until it feels like it's all he _can_ feel now, driving him on. He feels almost sick with it, feels the bile rise in his throat once he parks on the edge of a cliff overlooking a Tusken camp, knowing for certain that it is the right one. 

He creeps down into the camp, moving as if on autopilot as his heart thumps in his chest, not even attempting to try and calm himself, as he knows it won't do any good. Two guards are posted outside of a hut, and he knows his mom's inside. He makes his way into the shadows at the back of the hut and quickly cuts down the hide wall with his lightsaber, entering it and feeling his heart sink even lower, until the sand feels like it might just rise up and swallow him under. 

The moonlight falling through the smoke-hole in the roof gives just enough light to see the spent candles littering the floor, the wooden frame against the wall, and the defeated figure hanging from that frame. Anakin immediately swings his lightsaber without thought, cutting through the ropes that bind her to the wood. Dropping his saber, he carefully catches his mother as she falls. He sees the ugly bruises on her face and arms, her swollen eyes, the layers of dark blood—

"Mom," he says desperately, pleadingly, "Mom!" Her eyes finally open sluggishly, gaze struggling to take in the sight before her. 

"Ani?" She asks in a faint, hoarse voice. "Is it you?" Anakin chokes, can barely find the words. This was never how he wanted their reunion to go, after all those years of fantasizing the time when he could come back to Tatooine as a Jedi Knight and free his mother. But now it feels like he's a terrified little youngling again, yet he's the one who has to comfort this time and he has no idea how. 

"I'm here, Mom," he says urgently. "You're safe. Hang on." _Hang on. Hang on. Please_. "I'm going to get you out of here." But she doesn't seem to be hearing what he's saying. Her eyes have finally focused on his face, looking at him tenderly. 

"Ani? You look so handsome. My son . . . my grown-up son." She gasps harshly, continuing on with evident difficulty as Anakin strains to hear her words. "I'm so proud of you, Ani. So proud. I missed you so much. Now I am complete." Anakin's heart is racing like it's never had before, intense fear closing over him, suffocating him, making his chest ache, until he feels like _he_ can barely breathe. One part of him knows what is about to happen, but the rest of him cannot give up hope. 

"Just stay with me, Mom," Anakin begs. "I'm going to make you well again. Everything's going to be fine." He tries to reach out with the Force, because surely he can do something, _anything_ , instead of just letting her die in his arms, but instead he feels the life quickly fading from her. He doesn't know what to do. _He doesn't know what to do._

She tries to smile at him, a flicker of the Shmi that Anakin remembers. She whispers, "I love . . ." and goes horribly, finally still, her head falling back. Anakin stares at her unmoving body numbly, like he doesn't know how to react to this much pain, this much _loss_ . After a moment, he reaches over and closes her eyes, saying _I love you, too_ in his head because he can't find his voice. 

His fists close tightly, fingernails digging sharply into his skin as he tries to feel _something_ , because otherwise he feels too dazed and in shock to cry or to scream or anything else he might do. A simmering of rage suddenly grows within him instead, as he reminds himself that the Tusken Raiders did this.

_They did this._

***

Anakin fiddles mindlessly with a welder and some parts in the Lars' workroom, feeling raw, numb. This is the only thing he can think of doing, fixing things, which are apparently one of the only things he's good at saving. He doesn't know how much time passes before Padmé cautiously comes into the room with a tray of food. 

"I brought you something," Padmé says, but Anakin can barely look at her, staying bent over the worktable. 

"The shifter broke," Anakin says in explanation, not even recognizing his tense voice. "Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm _good_ at fixing things. Always was. But I couldn't—" the tears that had been waiting finally well up in his eyes, and he slams some parts down onto the bench, finally looking up at Padmé. The questions that had been swirling through his mind finally bubble up out of him. "Why did she have to die?" He demands, to no one in particular. "Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!"

"Sometimes there are things no one can fix," Padmé says gently. Anakin swallows and looks away again. "What else is wrong, Ani?" Of course Padmé could know there is something else bothering him, and Anakin finally crumbles a bit more, turning from anger and breaking instead into long built-up sobs. 

He scared himself back at the Tusken camp, when for a moment he almost gave in to his anger and hatred, almost killed them all without mercy. Even the thought of the Tusken Raider that spared his life when he was a child almost wasn't enough to hold himself back, and it was only fiercely holding onto what Obi-Wan would think if he did this that he was able to stop himself before he began. He kept one hand tugging hard at his braid and he determinedly thought _Obi-Wan Obi-Wan Obi-Wan_ over and over as he quietly left the camp with his mother's body slung over his back and without drawing his saber against anyone. 

But those intense feelings he had felt still terrified him, only adding to his grief. He breaks now.

"I wanted to kill them. The Sand People. I wanted to kill them, I _wanted_ to!" He cries out, just crying more when Padmé moves to wrap her arms around him. 

"But you _didn't_. It's okay to feel grief, Ani, to feel anger. That is what makes you human." Anakin can feel himself shaking despite being cradled by Padmé. 

"I'm a Jedi," he gasps between sobs. "I know I'm better than this."

"But you didn't give in. You controlled your emotions. Hold onto that, Anakin." Padmé's words loosen a bit of the tightness in his chest, but he still cries for a while, feeling completely lost in the universe. 

***

Anakin feels stoic throughout the burial of his mother, going through a ceremony he has feared to attend since he was little, especially without Obi-Wan by his side. But just as he thinks that he misses Obi-Wan's presence, R2-D2 rolls towards them, apparently with a message from Obi-Wan himself. 

Padmé and Anakin quickly leave the Lars', after saying goodbye and accepting Owen's gift of taking C-3PO along with them. On Padmé's starship they play Obi-Wan's recording, but the news is grim. It ends by Obi-Wan being attacked by Trade Federation droids, and Anakin panics. He transmits the message to the Council as Obi-Wan had asked, but their response is not reassuring. Master Windu tells him to stay where he is and to continue to protect Padmé at all costs, and that they will deal with Dooku. 

As much as Anakin aches to help Obi-Wan, he doesn't want to disobey anymore orders today if he can help it. 

But then Padmé says she's going to save Obi-Wan herself, and so of course Anakin has to do his duty and come along too. 

He failed to save his mother, but he will _not_ fail to save Obi-Wan. 

***

The rescue mission admittedly does not go great at first. Not only is he anxious and fearful for Obi-Wan and about letting himself lose control again, but they're almost immediately captured and interrogated by Count Dooku and then sent to an execution arena, to be killed, he presumes. But at least that means he finds Obi-Wan still alive, and all the action makes him momentarily forget about the events of the previous few days.

He and Padmé are tied to posts with their hands bound above their head, just like Obi-Wan. "Nice of you to join me," Obi-Wan says dryly, and Anakin grimaces. He hears Obi-Wan sigh loudly, though he also doesn't miss the happiness he feels through their bond at seeing Anakin again despite their position. "I didn't want you to come, but I knew you would anyway," Obi-Wan says as the guards exit the arena. 

"Well someone had to come rescue you, Master," Anakin replies, hoping Obi-Wan can't tell his heart isn't quite in their usual bantering today. Obi-Wan pointedly looks up at his chained hands and then back at Anakin. 

"Oh, is that what this is?" Obi-Wan says with a raised eyebrow. The familiarity of Obi-Wan's playful sarcasm and making light of their situation makes Anakin feel more at ease than he has in a while, even with the cheering crowd awaiting their execution. 

"I know this is not what I meant when I told you I wanted to be tied up sometime."

"Ha, ha," Obi-Wan deadpans, just as the gates open to let out the creatures. 

***

The next series of events passes in a blur—the escape from their bonds, the fight across the arena, the arrival of the Jedi and the ensuing battle, and then the arrival of the clone army. The action and harrowing experiences allow Anakin to recklessly throw himself into the fight and forget about his feelings again, and this also serves as a release for his confusing emotions, focusing only on keeping him and those around him alive. And then, they go after Dooku. 

Anakin is already so wound up, a simmering mess of emotions just waiting below the surface to explode. Padmé falling off the ship is the last straw, combined with not being able to go back and get her, and it finally sets everything off. So when he and Obi-Wan happen upon Dooku, Anakin blindly thrusts himself into the fight without listening to Obi-Wan, and instead lets his emotions guide him.

The Force practically screams at him that this is a bad idea, and were this any other time he might not be this stupid, but he still charges at Dooku alone anyway. Of course it ends badly, and he's sent crashing into the wall behind him until he slumps down onto the ground in a daze. He can only watch helplessly as Obi-Wan now takes on Dooku alone, and for a while he does good, even with the Count's cutting words.

But then Dooku manages to slash at Obi-Wan's left shoulder and right thigh, making him stumble into the wall and drop to the ground. Anakin feels Obi-Wan's pain through their bond, and Dooku sends Obi-Wan's lightsaber skittering across the floor. Knowing what's about to happen next, Anakin finally musters enough strength, fueled by adrenaline and fear and determination, and propels himself across the floor with the Force to cut the green saber under Dooku's own before it can touch Obi-Wan. 

Anakin manages to hold his ground against Dooku, but he knows it won't last for long. Then Obi-Wan calls his name, and suddenly Obi-Wan's saber is flying through the air towards him. Thankfully Obi-Wan had made him learn Jar'Kai, so he is able to wield the two blades well enough to meet Dooku's attack. Just as it seems Anakin might overtake him, Dooku keeps pushing him back. Frustrated, Anakin turns back to Dooku and slashes hard, and then just as Obi-Wan starts to yell out desperately, Dooku uses his saber to intercept Anakin. 

And then sudden searing pain slices through him, and he can barely see or register what happened through the agony he's in until he goes to grip his right arm and realize half of it is _missing_. His head swims and he feels utterly nauseous, and he can't help but drop shakily to the ground, still clutching his severed arm. He doesn't even know or comprehend what's going on around him, his entire being so completely consumed by the raw torment flooding his body. 

What other feelings manage to come through is the pure anxiety that is rolling off of Obi-Wan and into their bond, the fear and pain. That on top of everything his body is experiencing nearly makes him sick, heaving on the ground as his mind spins and his vision goes spotty. Obi-Wan must realize this because he senses Obi-Wan quieting their bond a bit, trying to calm himself down for Anakin's sake. Anakin doesn't even know where Obi-Wan is right now, only focused on trying to _breathe_. 

Thankfully the saber cauterized Anakin's wound at the same time that it cut through him, so there's no loss of blood, but it still makes him feel faint to look at his right arm. He can barely take the sight, can barely even register what happened. The panic and disbelief and pain he feels is stifling, yet at the same time it's been strangely muffled to make way for survival instincts. 

The sounds of continuing fighting is dim and he thinks maybe Obi-Wan is the one taking Dooku alone, until suddenly he senses Obi-Wan shuffle along the floor towards him, and then Obi-Wan is pulling him into a desperate hug. He knows Obi-Wan is saying something to him, urgently repeating something while gripping him tight, but Anakin can't tell what it is with his shock, the overwhelming pain, and the pounding heartbeat in his ears. 

He doesn't know how much time passes after that, as he holds onto Obi-Wan's dirtied robes with his remaining hand and buries his head into Obi-Wan's unharmed shoulder to try and calm himself down. Anakin knows Obi-Wan is still bleeding and wonders if they're going to die here, if whoever is fighting Dooku now will lose too. At least he has Obi-Wan here with him. 

At one point the fighting stops, and he raises his head just as Obi-Wan cries out his name in warning, and Obi-Wan quickly lifts up a hand. Anakin turns to see Obi-Wan struggling to keep one of the huge cranes within the hangar up in the air with the Force instead of crashing down on them. Anakin reaches up to help, but his left arm is trembling and barely makes a difference. But thankfully Master Yoda is there, who Anakin now knows was the one fighting off Dooku, and he is able to move the crane harmlessly off to the side. 

They watch helplessly as Count Dooku flies away in his own ship, and Anakin collapses into Obi-Wan's chest again, exhausted. He must fade in and out of consciousness, because the next thing he remembers is getting onto a ship to go back to Coruscant with Obi-Wan, both of them leaning on each other. 

Eventually he finds himself lying on a bunk on the ship, Obi-Wan kneeling at his side. Obi-Wan is still looking a little beat up, so Anakin knows he doesn't look much better. The pain has dulled somewhat, not as searing and intense, but now he's more worried about Obi-Wan, who's wrapped in makeshift bandages, and about where Padmé is. Anakin manages to smile drowsily at Obi-Wan, attempting to reassure him, but Obi-Wan just continues to look at him with his expression so sad and scared. 

Obi-Wan's hand runs distractingly through Anakin's hair, still murmuring comforting words occasionally, but Anakin feels distraught that he can't seem to comfort _him_. But his eyes keep drifting closed, and he feels untethered and so very tired, his body just wanting to shut down until he can't seem to stop it. He can tell Obi-Wan is trying to keep him awake, but Anakin still feels the tug to drag him under, that's impossible to resist. 

But before he can totally lose consciousness again, a sudden thought is drawn out of him. His eyebrows draw together as he tries to focus on Obi-Wan's hazy face, wanting him to listen because this seems very important somehow. "What about . . . the kid?" Anakin speaks slowly, as if struggling to remember what words are when they feel like cotton in his mouth. "The kid with the bounty hunter? He still . . . deserves to not be alone . . . . Will someone get him?" He remembers the image of the little boy watching the battle from the shadows, and now it's all he can think about. 

"We'll figure it out, Ani, don't worry about that right now," Obi-Wan says, sounding frantic now. "Stay with me, Anakin" Obi-Wan's voice seems to get farther and farther away, and Anakin feels as if he's observing from a great distance. But he still knows that he should reassure Obi-Wan, that it's what he needs to do.

"I'll be fine, Master. All fine." Anakin tries to smile again, and then everything fades into darkness. 

***

Awareness comes to him slowly, his surroundings sinking in as he observes it with curious, sleepy eyes. There's a bright white light shining all around him, until he realizes it's the familiar white walls of the medbay, with the smell of bacta and medicine filtering through his senses. He's tucked into a soft bed, right arm tucked under the stiff covers and left resting on top, connected to an IV. 

He feels oddly calm as he takes in his situation, though there's an ache to his body and his mind is still catching up as to _why_ exactly he's here. Mindlessly, he lifts his right arm out from under the blankets and something immediately feels _wrong_. Under the clinical lighting of the room, he can't miss the way his arm looks now—cut off at the elbow, the end wrapped in bandages and the rest of his arm mottled with faint bruises. 

"Obi-Wan?!" He suddenly calls out, feeling panicky and not even knowing if Obi-Wan is there. He can't take his eyes off his amputated arm, doesn't even recognize his scared voice. But Anakin still hears a door quickly sliding open and closed, and then a familiar presence is washing over him. Anakin finally tears his eyes away from his arm to look around as Obi-Wan kneels by his bedside, looking haggard and sore and tired, but at least with fresh bandages on his wounds. 

"Dear one, I'm here," Obi-Wan says gently, resting an arm on Anakin's pillow so he can card his fingers through Anakin's tangled hair. Anakin feels only a little comforted, still looking at Obi-Wan with wide, panicked eyes. 

"Obi-Wan? Where's my arm?" His voice gets more shrill, and Obi-Wan's face crumples, looking so helpless. "What happened? Where's my arm?! Obi-Wan—" a sob gets caught in his throat as all the latest events suddenly come crashing over him, and then Obi-Wan is leaning over him to gather him up in a hug. Anakin automatically tries to hug back, but then he really starts to cry when he realizes he can't wrap both of his arms properly around Obi-Wan anymore. Obi-Wan just squeezes him tighter. 

"I know, Ani," Obi-Wan whispers against his hair, lips lightly brushing his head in a kiss, his voice sounding pained. Anakin registers a healer walking into the room and saying something to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan pulls back just a bit to look at him. "This is a lot for you to deal with right now, Anakin, so we're going to help you, alright?" Anakin just stares at him with teary eyes as Obi-Wan pulls back completely to settle into the chair by his bedside. 

Anakin hears the healer mention to Obi-Wan that they'll skip the healing trance and go straight to putting Anakin to sleep for now, and somehow that makes Anakin panic even more. "No, _no_ , Obi-Wan, I don't want you to leave," Anakin cries out as the healer injects him with something through his IV. He feels Obi-Wan cradle him through their bond, soaking him with his love and care.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here the whole time," Obi-Wan says soothingly, but Anakin doesn't want to go back to strange dreams, he wants to continue to be comforted by Obi-Wan. "I'll be here when you wake up," Obi-Wan continues gently. Despite what he wants, Anakin feels himself being pulled under, his vision going dark around the edges. But still, he tries. 

"Obi-Wan—" he pleads desperately, "Obi-Wan—no— _no_ —" 

And then everything fades to black once more. 

***

He thinks he must wake up several times, vaguely recalling white walls and Obi-Wan's anxious face, and a healer changing the bandages on his arm. But he falls back asleep quickly, so that he doesn't even remember if those were memories or just dreams. Eventually he wakes up lucid enough to be fully aware of himself, feeling like he'd been sleeping for an age. 

Anakin doesn't know how much time really has passed, but true to his word, Obi-Wan is still sitting by his bed when he turns his head. Obi-Wan has bacta patches on instead of bandages now, and he looks even more exhausted, dark circles under his eyes. When Obi-Wan sees that Anakin is awake, he smiles, eyes lighting up and casting away the anxiety on his face for just a moment. He scoots the chair closer, hand resting gently on Anakin's left shoulder. 

"How are you, Anakin?" Anakin shrugs, slowly stretching and letting Obi-Wan's hand fall away as he props himself up on the pillows. 

"I'm here, I guess. But are _you_ okay?" Anakin asks worriedly, afraid Obi-Wan has been fretting over him too much so that he's lost sleep and hasn't taken proper time to heal. Obi-Wan sighs and runs a hand through his own messy hair. 

"I'm fine. I've been more worried about you." Reality hits Anakin again, and he quickly looks down to see his right arm, barely recognizable now as _his_ , when it doesn't feel the same anymore. 

"Will—" his voice breaks, and he clears his throat and starts again. "Will it be okay?"

"Yes, Ani, you and your arm will be fine. The healers have said you're healing well and you'll be able to be fitted for a prosthetic limb soon and get back to your duties in no time."

"But—how can I be a good Jedi?" Anakin sniffles, slumping down a bit and feeling so small. He feels Obi-Wan's hand in his hair again, but he can only close his eyes as a hot tear suddenly rolls down his cheek. 

"This will not keep you from being a good Jedi, Anakin. You will be able to recover and get a nice prosthesis and learn to use it to your advantage. I _believe_ you can do this, and I'll be there to help you along the way." Anakin nods forlornly, feeling a tiny bit better, but there are still fears pressing at his mind. 

"What about Padmé? Is she—"

"Padmé is fine. She had minimal injuries and Master Plo escorted her back to Naboo." Anakin exhales slowly in relief, because he'd feel even worse if he couldn't even protect Padmé properly on his mission. 

"I owe her a lot. She was really kind to me when—on Tatooine—" the words fall dead in Anakin's mouth, like he hadn't realized the full weight of what he was saying at first, like the fact that _he buried his mother_ finally, _truly_ sinks in. Obi-Wan cradles his cheek in one hand, and fresh tears splash onto it. 

"You don't have to talk about it right now, dear one," Obi-Wan says quietly, and the strength of the love he sends through their bond makes Anakin even more emotional. "Padmé told me what happened, you don't have to talk about it."

Heedless of the wires connected to his body, Anakin reaches out to Obi-Wan with his left hand, and Obi-Wan wraps an arm around him just as Anakin starts to sob again. "I'm _sorry_ —I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I disobeyed you and the Council, and gave in to my emotions with Dooku, and was so _stupid_ —"

"Anakin, darling, _shh_ , it's okay now. You saved me and did so well in the end. I should be the one saying sorry, for not being there for you on Tatooine and for not fighting back hard enough against Dooku."

"Those weren't your fault, Master, you couldn't do anything about those. It was me who—"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan gently interrupts, wiping away the tears on Anakin's cheeks. "Just rest for now." Obi-Wan manages to kiss him on the forehead before a healer comes into the room to check on Anakin, who looks at Obi-Wan dejectedly as he's given more painkillers and tucked back under the blankets, while Obi-Wan stays too far away from him once more. 

***

Anakin is fitted for a prosthesis, a mechno-arm that Anakin admits he's already a bit excited to work on. It's weird looking down at himself and seeing it there, where once there was flesh and blood. It can move the same way his left arm can, but he still can't quite feel touch yet with it, and it makes the experience rather strange sometimes. 

He's also finally allowed to leave the medbay once they're assured Anakin is in working order, and Anakin avoids anyone else in the Temple at first, not wanting to answer awkward questions. He and Obi-Wan are on a break to recover, so Anakin spends his days in their living quarters, trying to relax and get used to his new arm, as well as attending required weekly physical therapy and mind healing visits. Obi-Wan makes sure he gets his medicine on time and that he's feeling okay, but other than that Obi-Wan still treats him normally. 

Anakin bears it, but it feels strange to him that Obi-Wan is acting like nothing has changed in their relationship when such a big change has been made in Anakin's own life. He also feels undeserving of Obi-Wan's love, feels like Obi-Wan should be viewing him differently now that he looks different than he used to. Obi-Wan's easy acceptance unnerves him, and Anakin doesn't understand it. 

One evening he finally cracks. 

He strides into their main living area and immediately starts talking. "Why aren't you saying anything about this?!" He asks Obi-Wan accusingly with his right hand raised, startling Obi-Wan from where he sits on the sofa. "Why do you treat me like everything's fine, like I'm still _normal?!_ " A flicker of emotions race across Obi-Wan's face before he settles for a careful, loving look, and Anakin in that moment can't stand that Obi-Wan still looks at him like that. 

"Anakin, your prosthesis does not make you anything less than _normal_. What is normal anyway? The fact that your body is like this now does not mean you're not still _you_." 

"But—" frustrated tears well up in his eyes, emotions bubbling over, looking away as Obi-Wan gets up and walks over to him. "I know it makes you flinch, I've seen you try to hide it when I've touched you with it. It's probably ugly and weird to people, and I know I'm scarred now, and I don't know how you can stand the _sight_ of me. I don't look like who I used to be." The words break in his throat. A hand runs through his hair and he finds himself leaning into the touch. 

"Oh, my dear one . . . I'm sorry that I didn't realize you felt this bad—" Anakin just continues over him, mechno-arm held out between their bodies. 

"I-it's so much more powerful than my real arm which freaks me out sometimes because what if I _hurt_ you, and . . . and . . ." Obi-Wan grabs Anakin's hands in his own and squeezes them tightly as if to soothe him, but Anakin can barely feel it with his mechno-arm, and it makes him utterly _break_. "And I can't feel you," he gasps, sudden panic making his throat constrict as he tries to squeeze Obi-Wan's hand back. "I remember what it was like to touch you with my right hand but I can't—" he breathes shakily, vision blurry with tears, "you're not there . . . not like you used to be." He doesn't know why this fact makes him the most emotional, when he can touch Obi-Wan with other parts of his body, but he still feels himself unraveling at the seams. 

And then Obi-Wan is wrapping him up in his arms and holding him so close, and Anakin finally starts crying. He feels tears drip onto his neck from Obi-Wan too, and it just makes him cry harder, for making Obi-Wan go through this with him, for how his own life has changed, for his anxious fear, for the brewing war, the innocent people killed, for his _mother_. It all pours out, just like it needed to. His words are shaky and muffled into Obi-Wan's shoulder when he speaks again. 

"I feel like I shouldn't be so upset about my arm . . . about my mom . . . I'm a _Jedi_ , I should be able to let it go in the Force, but I _can't_. And then there's so many other things to actually be upset about, like the war, and . . ." Obi-Wan pulls back enough to brace his hands on Anakin's shoulders and look at him properly. There are tears shining in his eyes, but in them is also reflected love and hope. 

"It is okay to grieve, Anakin, even as a Jedi. You and I are still only humans, imperfect and emotional and capable of so much love and hurt. But that still doesn't mean we can't be good Jedi. 

"I felt similar when Qui-Gon passed, and I felt I was a failure for not being able to get over my pain and grief by meditation or other ways I had been taught to let go. Through you I was able to eventually let myself heal enough to keep going, even if you did not know it at the time. Just as you helped me then, I will help you now." Anakin blinks fresh tears away and feels his chest constrict, but it's mostly with gratitude and love. He practically throws himself into Obi-Wan's arms again, hugging him as tight even with his prosthetic. 

" _Thank you_ ," he whispers, and he feels Obi-Wan drop a kiss on his head and reach up to run fingers through his hair again. 

"You will be able to work on and make even more improvements on your arm because I know you can, because you're that amazing. And I also know you will still be a _great_ Jedi, and I am so proud of you and love you so, so much." Anakin squeezes his eyes shut against the flood of emotion that threatens to overwhelm him once more. 

Obi-Wan pulls back once more to help dry Anakin's tears and give him a sweet kiss. Then he picks up Anakin's mechno-hand, nearly startling him at the gentle way Obi-Wan handles it, like it's precious. 

"Also, I only flinch when you touch me with this hand because it's a bit cold," Obi-Wan whispers as if telling a secret, smiling teasingly and making Anakin feel instantly better about it, and he can't help the startled laugh that immediately escapes him. 

***

Anakin hears the door to their quarters open, but he doesn't look up, too focused on the tools and bits of durasteel in front of him. He's spent the past few days bent over his mechno-arm, trying to make improvements and add things to it, especially good touch receptors. He's been so determined and isn't satisfied until he completes something successfully, and often Obi-Wan has to drag him away to dinner or into bed. But working on his arm has helped him get used to it, accept it as a part of him now and not just a foreign piece of durasteel. And besides, it's a whole new challenge for him to do it all one-handed, so it keeps him occupied. 

"How's it going, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks as he walks past where Anakin sits, having come straight from sparring, pulling off his training shirt as he goes. 

"Nearly finished with this," Anakin responds distractedly, but then he finally looks up and freezes. Obi-Wan with tousled hair, flushed cheeks, and bare chest shining with sweat is almost enough to get Anakin to abandon his work and instead get on his knees, but he manages to restrain himself. If this works, it will be even better when he gets to touch Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan leaves for the 'fresher after a quick kiss, and then Anakin is back in the zone, until it feels like no time at all when Obi-Wan comes back out freshly washed. Anakin is reattaching some outer plating to his mechno-arm when Obi-Wan comes over, pushing damp hair out of his face.

"Hold my hand," Anakin requests, holding out his right hand to Obi-Wan. Anakin doesn't even think too much into it when he says it, having tried this before and failed too many times for him to have much hope that this time, the touch receptors will work.

But then Obi-Wan is grasping his mechno-hand, and Anakin _feels_ it. Anakin nearly falls out of his chair, before he tells himself that maybe it's just all wishful thinking, that he only thought he felt something. He holds his breath as Obi-Wan squeezes Anakin's hand tight, and he doesn't just know that because he can see it, he knows because he can _feel it_. The realization makes a wide smile cross his face, enough to make his face hurt. 

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asks excitedly. "Can you—?"

" _Yes_!" Anakin replies with a surprised laugh, and he jumps up to hug Obi-Wan tightly, running his mechno-hand gently up Obi-Wan's back and into his hair, savoring the feeling. "I can feel you, Obi-Wan."

***

Anakin sighs deeply as he wakes from a _very_ good dream for once, pressing his hips into the warm, hard pressure next to him, feeling pleasure seep into his body as his cock grinds unconsciously forward. He gains more awareness, luxuriously stretching as his eyes flutter open. He's on his side in bed, the front of his body pressed up against Obi-Wan, grinding his hard cock against Obi-Wan's thigh. He hooks his leg over Obi-Wan's so he can rut against him better, and then he feels Obi-Wan inhale sleepily while his hand moves to grip at Anakin's ass. 

He whimpers softly, feeling Obi-Wan start to move against him and laugh breathily. "The blowjob from last night wasn't enough for you?" Obi-Wan jokes, and his voice still raspy from sleep makes Anakin shiver. 

"I guess not, you haven't properly fucked me in forever, Master," Anakin teases, and then he swings his leg properly over Obi-Wan and sits himself up so he's straddling Obi-Wan's hips. Anakin feels Obi-Wan's hardening cock through both of their sleep pants, and he slowly circles his hips down against the feel of it. Obi-Wan hums in satisfaction, and Anakin takes in the sight of Obi-Wan below him. 

There's a Coruscanti sunrise outside the window, making Obi-Wan's bare chest glow gold, and his eyes are still sleepy yet dark with want. His hair is messy and some is in his face, and Anakin carefully smooths it away with his flesh hand and then bends down to kiss Obi-Wan. He ignores the morning breath as he licks into Obi-Wan's mouth, Obi-Wan kissing him back with one hand tangled in his hair and the other moving to grip his ass again. 

Obi-Wan uses his hand to help rock Anakin's hips against his own, and Anakin breaks the kiss to moan. "Color, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, turning his head to kiss at Anakin's jaw and neck. 

" _Mm_ , green," Anakin sighs, arching his neck to give Obi-Wan more access. "Unless you want to do your meditation instead," Anakin continues, knowing Obi-Wan likes to meditate before doing anything else in the morning. 

"I can wait, we don't have anything going on today," Obi-Wan replies between nipping at Anakin's skin. "And besides, how could I leave my good boy needy and unattended to?" Obi-Wan teases, grinding his own hips up into Anakin's. 

Anakin gasps out a moan before his mind catches up to him, and he quickly gets off of Obi-Wan so he can tug off his pants. Obi-Wan lifts up his hips to pull his own down too, and Anakin helps get them over the lower half of his legs and throws them to the side. He straddles Obi-Wan again and both of them groan as their bare cocks rub against each other. Anakin braces his hands on Obi-Wan's chest, but then he looks down at his right hand. 

His prosthesis is currently covered in a black glove the same material as his tabards, and has been unless he's absolutely had to take it off. So far they've had sex with it on, and Obi-Wan doesn't complain of course, but he's also always saying how Anakin's mechno-arm is a part of him now, how he wants to truly love Anakin's entire body if Anakin will allow it. He hesitates for just a moment before he starts to undo the buckles on the glove. 

He sees Obi-Wan's eyes widen in surprise out of the corner of his gaze. "Are you comfortable with this, Anakin?" He asks, hands on Anakin's hips and thumbs running soothing circles into his skin. 

"I want to be," Anakin says determinedly, finishing with the unbuckling. He pauses again. "If that's okay?" He looks into Obi-Wan's face hesitantly, not sure if Obi-Wan would even want this hand of durasteel touching bare skin. But Obi-Wan's eyes soften, and the warm light of his love curls around him in their bond. 

"Of course, dear one. But if you ever do get uncomfortable, you know the words." Anakin smiles and bends down to give Obi-Wan a quick kiss, before he straightens back up and pulls his glove off all the way. He's used to the sight of his arm now, the feel of it, even if sometimes he wakes up forgetting it's there or he isn't quite used to the way his lightsaber feels different in his grip. But Obi-Wan just gently picks up his mechno-hand and brings it up to his lips, looking Anakin in the eye as he kisses the smooth durasteel that makes up the back of his hand. 

Anakin feels the breath get caught in his throat, unable to look away from Obi-Wan even as he lets go of Anakin's hand. "Thank you, Ani," he says softly, and Anakin finally looks away, cheeks blooming in a blush at the strength of Obi-Wan's love and acceptance. 

His eyes land on Obi-Wan's bare body laid out below him, and he desperately wants to touch him with his mechno-hand, to get used to touching Obi-Wan with this new part of him and to experience what his skin feels like under his palm for the first time all over again. "Can I, um—" he asks shyly, gesturing with his mechno-arm towards Obi-Wan's chest. 

"Of course," Obi-Wan says immediately, and he settles more comfortably down against the mattress, looking up at Anakin with such trust in his eyes. Anakin gives him a swift smile in thanks, still feeling a bit bashful, and then carefully places his mechno-hand in the middle of Obi-Wan's chest. He can't feel quite the same amount of warmth radiating off of him as he can with his flesh hand, but he can still tell that it's _Obi-Wan_. 

Anakin slides his hand up to Obi-Wan's pectorals, making Obi-Wan shiver slightly in his wake at the unfamiliar feeling of spindly durasteel and cool, smooth plating. Obi-Wan releases a pleased sigh when Anakin experimentally drifts his fingers over Obi-Wan's nipples, not sure yet how much pressure to exude with this hand, but risking a tweak of a nipple between two fingers that makes Obi-Wan arch into his touch. Then he places the hand right over Obi-Wan's heart, feeling the steady pulse in his chest, the dusting of copper chest hair, the smooth skin and ridged scars. 

Obi-Wan's cock is where Anakin's eyes inevitably trail to next, gaze following the rosy flush down the thick length as his hand unconsciously moves towards it. He's careful as he wraps his mechno-hand around Obi-Wan's cock, gently pulling his hand up and down in a loose grip, his hand probably feeling cool and smooth against Obi-Wan's hot flesh. Obi-Wan gasps in response, and then he moans when Anakin's durasteel thumb rubs at the head of his cock. 

"Is that okay?" Anakin asks nonetheless, still worried about it feeling weird or about accidentally hurting him. But Obi-Wan just nods with a hitch of his breath as Anakin tries gripping a bit tighter. 

"Yes, darling, it feels very good. A bit different, but a good different." Anakin smiles a little in relief and goes back to dragging his fist up and down Obi-Wan's cock a few more times, learning to twist his fingers at the crown to make Obi-Wan groan, a bit of ridged plating rubbing right against where he's sensitive. 

Anakin finally takes his hand off Obi-Wan's cock and then becomes entranced by the sight of the durasteel shining with Obi-Wan's precome. He almost doesn't see Obi-Wan reaching out a hand, before he feels Obi-Wan carefully taking Anakin's wrist and bringing his mechno-hand up to his face. Anakin watches with wide eyes as Obi-Wan smirks at him and then takes Anakin's fingers in his mouth one at a time to suck them clean. 

A wounded sound escapes Anakin at the feeling, and the sight of Obi-Wan's mouth on his mechno-hand is more erotic than he thought it would be. He's trembling by the time Obi-Wan's tongue licks over his palm to chase any taste of himself remaining, before he finally releases Anakin's wrist.

" _Oh_ ," is all Anakin can say at first, in a quiet, awed voice. His mechno-hand practically vibrates with the ghost of Obi-Wan's warm mouth on him and the press of Obi-Wan's fingers against his wrist, the sensations still ricocheting through him like he's never felt them before. He feels faint with want, his cock aching and wet, and his next word tumbles out of him desperately. " _Please_ —" he chokes out, and Obi-Wan's hands are immediately on him, tugging at his hips. 

"Come up here, Ani," Obi-Wan urges, and he helps Anakin to work his way up Obi-Wan's body until he's straddling Obi-Wan's head with his knees. Anakin can feel himself furiously blushing at the position, though Obi-Wan looks pleased and ready to devour him by the way his eyes glint and he quickly wets his lips. Obi-Wan meets his eyes, his hands still holding onto Anakin's hips in a steadying grip. "Color, dear one?"

Anakin has to avoid Obi-Wan's gaze now, feeling how hot his cheeks are and how he still trembles above Obi-Wan. "Green," he mumbles, raising his eyes up to avoid looking at the sight below him. He feels Obi-Wan squeeze his hipbones tight for a moment in warning before releasing, and Anakin automatically looks at Obi-Wan sheepishly. "Green, sorry, Master," he tries again, this time meeting Obi-Wan heady gaze. 

"Good boy," Obi-Wan says in reply, and the words curl warm and thick like treacle syrup in his lower belly. Then Obi-Wan is moving his hands to Anakin's thighs and lifting his head up off the bed, and Anakin holds his breath as Obi-Wan presses his tongue to his hole. Obi-Wan keeps his hands on him to both spread him wide and keep him steady, but just the feeling of Obi-Wan's warm mouth on him makes him gasp and waver where he kneels.

" _Ahhh_ ," he moans out, eyes falling shut as Obi-Wan licks and sucks at him with fervor, and once Obi-Wan gets his tongue inside of him, he shoots out his mechno-arm to grip onto the headboard. His other hand drifts down to tangle lightly in Obi-Wan's hair, and he can still barely take the sight of his Master below him like that, looking so determined to break him apart. He's leaking so bad now, cock glistening and so flushed, and he can't help but rock his hips gently against the feeling of Obi-Wan's deft tongue. 

Obi-Wan pulls back a bit and licks his lips, looking up at Anakin with half-lidded eyes. "Yes, ride my face and take your own pleasure all you want, sweetheart," Obi-Wan says, voice rough with lust, and Anakin can't help but whine and blush even more. Then Obi-Wan is putting his mouth back on him, his tongue fucking into him and opening him up, and Anakin cautiously rocks his hips again. Obi-Wan moans against his skin so Anakin does it again, harder this time, and he has to keep both hands gripping tight onto the headboard so he doesn't collapse onto Obi-Wan because he's trembling so badly with need. 

" _Oh_ —Master, that's—so good, _fuck_ ," Anakin gasps, and Obi-Wan's hands shift so he's gripping more of Anakin's ass, squeezing the flesh hard as a thumb drifts over his taint, his rim. Anakin is practically reduced to intelligible noises mixed with even more pleas, and finally when he thinks he can't take anymore of this desperately good pleasure, Obi-Wan pulls off again. Obi-Wan pants slightly, rubbing soft circles into Anakin's thighs and ass with his hands. 

"I could have my mouth on you all day, darling," Obi-Wan says, and it's so matter-of-fact that Anakin thinks it's simply the truth, that this isn't just dirty talk but that he'd actually stay between Anakin's legs until his jaw and tongue ache and Anakin begs him to finally stop. Anakin releases a shaky moan, clenching his loosened hole around nothing and needing more. 

"Please, Obi-Wan, _please_ , I want you to fuck me," he says in a rush, and Obi-Wan immediately fetches the bottle of lube with the Force from the bedside table. Anakin whines impatiently, squirming a little where he kneels, and Obi-Wan shushes him gently. Obi-Wan sits up a little so he's propped up against the pillows and eye level with Anakin's cock, before he finally squeezes lube onto his fingers to get them slick. " _Yes, yes,_ please," Anakin begs again, and Obi-Wan shakes his head in fondness of Anakin's impatience. 

"I want this to feel very good, so don't rush me, my sweet Anakin," Obi-Wan says, leaning his head forward to swipe his tongue along the head of Anakin's cock before pulling back with a teasing glint in his eye. Anakin huffs, but he's quickly appeased when Obi-Wan's hand goes back between Anakin's legs and he caresses at his hole with a slicked finger. Anakin forces himself to relax even more as Obi-Wan finally presses his finger inside, Obi-Wan's other hand on Anakin's hip to try and prevent him from taking the finger deeper.

He's already opened up enough that Obi-Wan can soon easily fuck his finger in and out of Anakin, before he adds another and Anakin moans at finally feeling the stretch. He has to hold onto Obi-Wan's shoulders when Obi-Wan curls his fingers just so and rubs insistently against his prostate, and Anakin can't help the little jerky movements his hips make as he tries to fuck himself on Obi-Wan's thick fingers. 

Anakin's eyes are drawn back to his mechno-hand, and suddenly he gets an idea that makes his cock twitch. He's almost too nervous to say it out loud, but then he doesn't have to when his idea accidentally filters through their bond. Obi-Wan's hand jolts at the thought and as a result, his fingers fuck harder against Anakin's prostate, wrenching out a moan from him. Anakin looks away again after that, mildly embarrassed at his idea, but Obi-Wan uses his free hand to tug lightly at his Padawan braid. 

"Darling," Obi-Wan requests, and Anakin finally meets his gaze. The way his eyes flit over Anakin's entire body, looking like he _wants_ so much, makes a shiver run through Anakin. Obi-Wan picks up his mechno-hand with his free hand, his other still waiting with two fingers up inside of Anakin, and Obi-Wan runs his flesh fingers down Anakin's durasteel ones as if thinking. "Do you want to put one of your own fingers inside of yourself, alongside my own?" Obi-Wan asks, eyes flicking up to meet his. 

Anakin just swallows and nods shyly, but Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Words, Anakin." Obi-Wan's fingers still caress softly inside of his hole even as he stares at Anakin expectantly, and Anakin can't help but shiver again. 

"Yes, Master, I do," Anakin says, his voice feeling frail as late desert blooms on Tatooine, weak with need and desire. 

"Good boy." Then Obi-Wan is slipping his fingers out of Anakin, much to his dismay, but Obi-Wan holds out the bottle of lube and pours some onto the fingers of Anakin's mechno-hand for him. Anakin is breathing heavily, trembling again as Obi-Wan slips two fingers back into him, freshly slicked. And then Anakin cautiously reaches down to touch his rim, stretched around Obi-Wan's fingers, with one of his own. "That's it," Obi-Wan says in encouragement, and Anakin finally presses a third finger alongside Obi-Wan's. 

He keens at the feeling of the greater stretch, slowly working his finger deeper as Obi-Wan's stay still to allow him time to adjust. Anakin pants, blinking haziness out of his eyes. It's a strange feeling to have both flesh and durasteel fingers inside him, but the combination of textures makes him feel fuller than usual somehow, even if he's taken more than just three fingers before. 

Obi-Wan starts moving his fingers gradually again, forcing Anakin's to move too. He whimpers, left hand holding tight onto Obi-Wan's shoulder to keep upright, especially once Obi-Wan starts talking. 

"You're taking us both so well, sweetheart, _look_ at you being so good." Anakin's head falls forward in response, feeling so incredibly desperate and body hot all over with want. "Your hole is so tight, Ani, but you're still stretched so well around our fingers." Obi-Wan's voice is getting breathier too, as if he can't take much more either, and Anakin knows he's beyond ready for Obi-Wan's cock now. 

"Obi-Wan, _please_ , please fuck me, I want it so bad," he begs, clenching tight around all three fingers. He takes his own out, maybe a little rougher than he should, but he's hoping to make Obi-Wan get on with it. But Obi-Wan just rubs gentle circles into his hip with his free hand while slowly sliding his fingers out with ease. Anakin immediately feels empty inside, and he nearly sobs with want. 

"Alright, dear one, move back for me," Obi-Wan says softly, and Anakin shuffles backwards on shaky knees until he's lined up with Obi-Wan's cock. Obi-Wan slicks his cock up with more lube, hissing through his teeth as he finally touches his neglected cock. Anakin doesn't even dare touch his own because he knows he'll come immediately, and he doesn't want to quite yet. "Okay, Anakin," Obi-Wan says once he's done, holding the base of his cock steady. 

Anakin plants his hands on Obi-Wan's hips and then catches the head of Obi-Wan's cock on his hole, before slowly sitting down and taking more of his length. Anakin releases harsh gasps while Obi-Wan groans loudly, his hands now gripping Anakin's hips tight as he tries to keep still for Anakin. 

" _Ahh_ , Obi-Wan—" Anakin moans as he finally takes Obi-Wan's cock all the way, eyes falling shut at the sensation as he carefully grinds his hips with tiny motions. Obi-Wan looks wrecked already, his eyes keep falling shut like he can't take it, nearly trembling from his need to fuck up into Anakin. 

"Beautiful, Anakin, so good," he grits out, and Anakin whimpers, pushing sweat-damp hair off his forehead and getting better adjusted on top of Obi-Wan. Then he starts rocking his hips, riding Obi-Wan deep and lazily, creating delicious, achy pleasure that is almost devastating in how good it is. 

"I can feel all of you," Anakin murmurs mindlessly as he grinds down, keeping Obi-Wan deep up inside of him. "It's so _good_." His head falls back, just enjoying his languid pace and Obi-Wan's ruined moans. 

" _Mm_ , you're doing so well for me, my lovely, precious boy," Obi-Wan groans out. Obi-Wan fills him up as perfectly as usual, pressing against his prostate as Anakin takes him easily, mind buzzing with white static and feeling drowsy with the pleasure seeping into his core. But he's getting even more desperate too, cock aching so much and begging to be touched. He tries to ride Obi-Wan properly, fuck himself down hard and fast, but his thighs are too weak, he's too shaky with want.

" _Master_ ," he pleads, eyes filling up with desperate tears, "I need—" 

" _Yes_ , I've got you, Ani," Obi-Wan says quickly, seeming out of breath too, eyes wild. He holds onto Anakin's hips and finally fucks up into him, drawing high-pitched, warbling moans from Anakin's mouth. It's almost too much now, and he practically collapses over Obi-Wan's body, barely able to prop himself up with his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. 

But he manages to move his mechno-hand down to wrap around his leaking cock, and Obi-Wan was correct, it feels different, but smooth except for the ridges that rub against sensitive skin just right. It's also cool against his searing hot flesh, and he whines continuously as he gets himself off, feeling so, _so_ close that it won't take much more. 

And then Obi-Wan takes one hand off of Anakin to wrap it around Anakin's mechno-hand on his cock, moving Anakin's hand up and down on his length like he's guiding him, and the sensation of both his own hand and Obi-Wan's is too much. 

It's like he senses his orgasm in the Force before it happens, feels like he's teetering on the outside of a ship, looking at the vast sight of space below, feeling like he's about to fall. And then he does and he travels among the stars as he comes _hard_. At some point he leans down to rest his forehead against Obi-Wan's shoulder, mouthing at his salt-tinged skin as he breathes in deep, shuddery gasps as his orgasm roars through him. 

And then like the tide going out, the pleasure softens, quiets, until it seeps through him and he's left panting and shaking in Obi-Wan's lap. "There you are, did so well, my darling," Obi-Wan murmurs, kissing his head. Anakin pulls back enough to see both of their hands had fallen away from his cock at some point, and that his release covers his own chest. 

Anakin gets an idea in his still-hazy mind, and doesn't heed the uncomfortableness of the feeling as he lets Obi-Wan's cock slip out of him. He senses Obi-Wan about to ask what he's doing, before he just groans instead as Anakin starts to pull him off with his mechno-hand, cock slick with lube. 

"That's so good, sweetheart, _mmh_ ," Obi-Wan says, head rolling back as Anakin fists him harder, more confident about touching Obi-Wan with his mechno-hand now, especially with seeing Obi-Wan's pleasure from it. Obi-Wan seems to be close already, hips trying to buck up into his hand even as Anakin sits on Obi-Wan's thighs. "Anakin," Obi-Wan warns through gritted teeth, hands clenching in the sheets. 

"Yes, please come on me, I _need_ it, Master," Anakin says, looking up through his eyelashes at Obi-Wan, mouth parted as he watches, enraptured, as Obi-Wan's cock twitches in his grasp. Obi-Wan groans brokenly, eyes rolling back as he comes, and Anakin angles Obi-Wan's cock so his release coats Anakin's abs. Anakin slows down his pace and then takes his hand off, feeling as if in a dream as he brings his mechno-hand to his chest to rub both his and Obi-Wan's come into his skin. Obi-Wan lets out a ruined sound at the sight. 

" _Fuck_ , you're—" Obi-Wan breaks off when Anakin smiles slightly and brings his hand coated in a mix of their come to Obi-Wan's abdomen too, doing the same to him, painting his skin. Anakin cleans his hand off with his tongue when he's done, and as soon as he takes his hand away Obi-Wan is pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Anakin is panting again by the time Obi-Wan releases him, resting his forehead against his own. He's exhausted now, and wavers where he still straddles Obi-Wan, clutching at his shoulders. 

"Oh, my love—here—" Obi-Wan says quickly, helping him off his lap and instead letting him curl up into Obi-Wan's side, Obi-Wan's arm wrapped around them as they cuddle despite the mess on their bodies. 

His mind goes quiet, eyes falling shut every so often as he leans against the familiar warmth of Obi-Wan, who always makes sure Anakin knows he's safe here in Obi-Wan's arms. That it's a safe place for him to drift and let go and be brought back home again with soft words and love.

Obi-Wan grabs a damp cloth so he can give them a quick clean up and they can rest more comfortably for a little while longer before they have to get up to shower and start their day. Anakin lies with his head against Obi-Wan's chest, except that instead of him playing with Obi-Wan's hand as usual, Obi-Wan holds Anakin's mechno-hand between his own. Obi-Wan finally breaks the easy silence as he traces light patterns into the durasteel palm. 

"I hope you know that you're still _Anakin_ , the man I love and adore and want to spend the rest of my life with, and that this is just a new part of you that I will love just as much. It doesn't make you any less of _you_." Obi-Wan's voice is soft and so caring, and his words sink into his heart enough to make it ache with love for Obi-Wan. 

And Anakin realizes that deep down, he can find it within himself to truly believe all that Obi-Wan says. He knows it will take much more time and work and bad days to totally recover, to feel better about everything that's changed, but he also knows that there is an end in sight. And that Obi-Wan will be there along with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AotC movie and various novelizations were used for reference :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
